God in Sunlight
by loveliex
Summary: Inuyasha makes a choice that leads to Kagome's death at Naraku's hands and causes discord in their group with it's newest member, Kikyo. But can they trust her after everything that's happened? Unknown to the group, Kagome survives thanks to Lord Sesshomaru, in turn, becoming his possession and Lady of the west. A God, regal and all powerful learns to love one so devoted to him.
1. Chapter 1

It was heartbreaking.

Kagome looked on in despair as Inuyasha charged towards her incarnation, Kikyo, in a desperate attempt to save the woman he claimed he no longer loved. In that moment, she realised, every sweetness he'd ever uttered to her, every promise and reassurance, were to be taken at face value; just words. After all, her own were caught in her throat, her will to scream 'Inuyasha!' frozen. Black strands of her hair whipped across the teenager's face, thankfully obscuring her view as the object of her sweet affections embraced the other woman as she fell from suspension.

The strong winds that blew against the top of the cliff, swept the tears that rolled from Kagome's cheeks away with it's heavy gusts. Trapped where she was, hanging 40ft off the ground, limbs bound by the cursed spider hanyou's tentacles, her pained cry was taken by the winds also.

The only thing that kept the insidious bitterness that filled her body, from entering her heart, was the sight of the others, the people she had come to call her friends fighting fiercely to save her life.

Sango, the demon slayer and surrogate sister, threw her Hiraikotsu with her entire body from atop of the demon cat, Kirara, as they flew up into the sky towards her. The oversized boomerang spun continuously through the air, severing every tentacle and lower life demon that got in their way, before arching back to it's owner.

Miroku, a monk and the slayers "boyfriend" used his 'wind tunnel', the cursed black void in his hand, normally bound by prayer beads, and glared as it sucked in anything in his path). Of course, this weakened him and so used it only when necessary, otherwise sticking to sutras and purifications. Although the monk was also in a hurry to save the futuristic miko, his main worry was Sango. He watched in fear as she blindly charged into battle, to save her friend. Miroku did all he could to back her up. It would be devastating for him if he were to lose her.

Myoga, the demonic flea, like the coward he was, was nowhere in sight. The moment he sensed Naraku's demonic aura he was gone, promising to return when all was done…if the group made it out alive, of course. Most wondered why he even loitered around them.

The only member of the misfit group that hadn't been accounted for was Shippo, who stealthily hid against Kagome's back. If Kagome thought she would be alone in this, she was wrong. The little kitsune (when he'd come to see the futuristic Miko as his 'Mother') made a silent promise to himself, to never leave her side. Unlike the baka, Inuyasha, he had every intention of keeping his word. His small paws trembled with fear as he tried to manipulate his youkai to manifest in his palms-he had to be quick else Naraku would notice. Sweat rolled down his forehead from the exertion. Kagome's aura was distracting, as her reiki fluctuated with turmoil, giving of random pulses; and Shippo could tell from her crying she was not aware and had no control over her power, if she released he could end up purified. With that said, he pushed himself harder.

Kagome wept, crying out, "Stay back Sango, it's too dangerous!" She knew the risk, and did not want the knowledge of Sango taking a blow anywhere hear her abdomen, on her conscience.

Kagome didn't dare look, but she could hear Inuyasha's voice as he yelled out unwitting and crude insults, "I'm gonna rip your insides from your body you bastard!" at Naraku, whom merely laughed, knowing he had the trump card. The Shikon no Miko was at his mercy, if he rid of her, there would be no one to stand in his way.

Kikyo frowned at the evil hanyou's mirth filled expression. He was smiling. Not one of his- I've got something vicious for you- smiles…the hanyo looked genuinely happy. Why? The corpse Miko got her answer, when she tuned out Inuyasha's yelling, pulling herself away from his chest. She heard the faint yell, "No! I can't leave you!" from what sounded like the slayer, in the distance, and peered over Inuyasha's shoulder.

For the first time, she allowed a true expression to open on her literally porcelain face. Any other would find it ironic, how the first expression of the fearless dead woman, was in fact, fear; and it was then that she realised that her fool of an ex-lover had discarded her re-incarnation for her. She watched in horror as her future self was held prisoner high in the sky. That was why Naraku was laughing! She hadn't noticed before, because she had been in the same predicament herself.

Looking around for her bow and arrows, Kikyo spotted them splayed on the ground on the other side of the cliff. 'It's too far, I won't make it.' Instead, resorted to roughly shaking Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What?" he growled out.

"Did it ever occur to you, Inuyasha, why your insults aren't affecting him?" She asked in a patronising and overly sweet tone. Fast her eyes sharpened as confusion clouded his rage. "Look over there!" she slapped his face in the direction of Naraku's unfortunate captive.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, at first it was because of the concrete slap, but then his mind registered at the sight of Kagome. Realisation dawned on him and oh shit was it bad. Why hadn't she called for him? Or had she? He couldn't remember. Kikyo's hands pressed against his back and pushed him into a run, he's wasting time gawking.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha made a dash for her, just as Kirara was hit by a demon that send her and Sango flying, luckily the neko regained balance and caught her master on time, shaking of the hit. Sango thanked her. Inuyasha used his supernatural speed to leap high, passing the two, with a clawed hand reaching for Kagome.

Feeling the imminent threat, Shippo threw up an illusion in front of Kagome, of herself. Seconds later one of Naraku's tentacle spears thrust passed Inuyasha and impaled her chest, straight through, bursting out of her back. Time froze and so did everyone else, as Naraku mercilessly wrenched the spear back out and it traveled back inside his body. Inuyasha fell, failing to complete his jump, landing unceremoniously on the ground in a heap. Kagome looked down at the gaping hole that was left, as blood poured out both the hole and her mouth.

Behind, Shippo was frozen in horror, trying to register the sight of the spear bursting through her back as blood sprayed across his face. He was in such shock, he didn't feel the spear clip his ear lobe. No, the evil demon had killed his mother. The child did nothing as Naraku's tentacles released Kagome, leaving them to fall to her second doom.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 INUYASHA Change of Motive

Sesshomaru walked down the mountain, slowly, allowing his human ward to keep up. His long, silky hair swung with every graceful step. If one knew Lord Sesshomaru long enough, and knew what to look for, one would have noticed the upbeat rhythm to his footsteps and the constant twitch of his fingers on his left arm. The arm Inuyasha had cut off.

The daiyokai and human girl were travelling back down the mountain to Ah-Un, for it was only a few hours ago that the great demon lord had battled Naraku, slain one of his incarnations and materialised his own demonic sword, Bakusaiga, which lead to the regeneration of his lost limb. Sesshomaru was in a very happy mood- not that he would ever express or admit it. But he had the inkling of a feeling that Rin, his human knew. She may not have been awake for most of it, but even he could admit the girl had a keen eye and sense when it came to him (probably refined by her worship of him). Run knew Sesshomaru was in a good mood, she knew why and couldn't help but smile on her Lord's behalf.

That mood however, was killed the moment he sensed movement from above. Stopping in his tracks, the demon lord lifted his head. Rin copied her sire, for whatever this lord stopped for would most definitely be something important. Peering up at the purple cloudy sky, Rin noticed something coming towards them from high up. Actually, no, whatever it was it seemed to be falling.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, his superior eyesight allowed him to see it was the human Miko, that was as loud and impulsive as his repulsive half brother. He did not move, waiting to see her body splat against the ground; and he would have gone through with it if it wasn't for his ward's distressed whimper as she too realised what the falling thing was.

All it took was for a girl to mumble out a, "Please…" to irritate him and in a flash he was gone. Rin saw the woman's falling body disappear, before looking a head to see Lord Sesshomaru land without so much as a sound. The little girl ran over as he unceremoniously dropped the Miko on the ground. The mixed smell of her blood and Naraku's miasma was strong against his sensitive nose, and now he had blood all over his sleeve. He did not move aside as he heard Rin run over, it was best if she didn't see. She went around him anyway. Sigh.

Tears began to well up in Rin's eyes at the gruesome sight of the kind woman that had saved her many a times. She had been fond of lady kagome, and to see the woman hurt like this was…devastating. But before she could release the sob that Sesshomaru dreaded to come, Kagome's body moved. Rin gasped, and Sesshomaru watched in curiosity as the body moved some more. But then he noticed the movement to be unnatural.

Rin's heart dropped at the sight of the trembling kitsune that crawled from beneath his mother's mutilated body. He shook harder and Rin watched, silent with shock, at her fox friend, as he let out a deafening cry whilst trembling in fear at the sight of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's massive form stepping over her friend and the dying Miko snapped her out of it. Rin could not do nothing. Although she was useless, she was not helpless. Running up to her sire, she threw herself into a dogeza- something that she never thought she would have to do to her sire. However, with the severity of the situation and the serious request she was about to ask…it was only appropriate. He didn't have Tenseiga anymore.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise at the sight in front of him, had he not taught the girl anything?

"Never beg, it shows weakness." He had once said. And after that day, the girl never did. Until now, for a dying human no less.

"Please my Lord! I beg of you, save her. I don't want my friend to be so sad." She didn't dare lift her head, showing complete submission- which in his opinion was completely pointless, cause she never would, nor could try to dominate him or defy him anyway. Nevertheless, Lord Sesshomaru contemplated the request.

If he let the human wench die, there was no way the girl would follow without kicking up a fuss until he allowed the kitsune the follow also, then he would have to deal with two snivelling brats; on the other hand, if he were to do as she pleaded, _'Once the wench has recovered I could simply leave them to torment her instead.'_

He glanced back at the dying woman and her crying pup.

She would belong to him. Although she was annoying and impulsive, she would be a good tutor for Rin, as he had found on the very few few brief and non violent encounters with her over the years, she was well educated, better than most.

The girl did need a mother figure since his irritating toad servant was absolutely useless in completing something simple, such as convincing the girl to bathe. Also, the council would finally stop harassing him…

His eyes gleamed, "Hn."

Kikyo frowned and Inuyasha's inability to save her Re-incarnation. So many times the dead Miko had threatened the life of the girl, Kagome, insulting and reprimanding her for her lack of skill and strength, with the partial intention of pushing her beyond the limits she knew the girl had set for herself… But now she wonders if she should have done the same with Inuyasha, the hanyou had taken everything she had said to heart, and if asked she wouldn't deny her original reasons were entirely selfish, as Kikyo truly had wanted to drag him to hell with her _(and still did)_ , but she'd expected him to learn a thing or two. Apparently not.

And now, that mistake lead to this chaos.

The slayer, at the demise of her friend/sister, released a blood-curling scream, whirling her hiraikotsu towards Naraku with every bit of strength and rage she had in her fragile body, and then some. The monk had to hold the hysterical woman as she fell into a blubbering mess against his chest. Sango had thought the slaughter of her family and torturous mind control Naraku had over her beloved brother was bad, and it was, but this? This was worse.

Over time, Kagome had become her hope, her family and her healer, always comforting and understanding.  
Do you know what it is like to try to rebuild yourself after such loss, only for it to be swept away again? No, you couldn't possibly.

Naraku, already injured from his battle with the Lord Sesshomaru prior to this, took the inutachi's distraction as opportunity to escape. Not even Inuyasha noticed him leave, the shock was too much. No he just remained on his knees, staring at the edge where his Kagome had fallen. It didn't even occur to him to dive of the cliff in hopes of catching her. That was it. First Kikyo, now Kagome.

Kikyo stepped up behind him, "You're a fool, Inuyasha."

The half-breed grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

Kikyo's words snapped Sango out of her grief, rage becoming the stronger emotion. Fool. _Yes_ , it was to his foolishness Kagome had not survived. It was his fault Kagome was left unprotected. It was his fault she didn't believe in her own power, that could have saved her. Everything was his fault. With new found energy, Sango lifted herself from the ground and marched across towards Inuyasha. When she finally got to him, she raised her hand flat and- smack! "You always claim we are weak, when you couldn't even save the one thing, the one thing you were supposed to protect. The one you promised to protect!"

"I promised Kikyo first, I didn't kno-" Smack! A back hand to the other cheek. Miroku flinched on both occasions, realising how much the slayer was holding back every time she had slapped his own cheek for his teasing and tletchourous ways.

"The claypot is dead. She can't even feel. You lost Kikyo fifty years ago." Kikyo took no offense, she could sense the slayers turmoil and fluctuating aura, and saw no reason to fan the flames. But for Inuyasha, that hit home, "Tell me Inuyasha, was you hoping she and you would be together forever when she came back? Did it never occur to you that when Kikyo finally dies for good, again, she would then become Kagome? And now we have lost Ka-go-me~" Another nail on the head, and Inuyasha's eyes widened until they were bugging out as it dawned on him. Kikyo already knew what the slayer had said to be true. Sango just made that fact real, and now as she faced her own terms. A weight settled within her chest.


	3. Chapter 3: Something In, Something Out

**_Thank you for reading so far and you're reviews, I appreciate it, please continue to tell me what u think.  
As you can probably tell, I've changed a crap load from the actual Anime/Manga timeline, had to switch some things round lol. Please forgive any mistakes  
Hope you enjoy :)_**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Something In, Something Out

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched for the umpteenth time as he strained to exercise-what would normally be effortless-indifference. The kitsune pup was grating on his _nerves_.

"Waaa! Waaa~" All the pup did was cry and cry, _and cry_.

"Don't worry Shippo, my Lord Sesshomaru will definitely save Lady Kagome! He's the _nicest_ Lord in the world!" His human girl reassured the crying whelp.

They'd been in the air for almost an hour, it was about time. They were half way to their destination, and now finally he could have some peace.

Or so the Lord thought.

Curled against his chest by his newly regenerated left arm, the miko had stopped breathing, and if he were any other demon he would have not been able to sense her slow and very faint pulse, and would assume she was already dead. Well... She was going to be dead in less than a minute. Growling to Ah-Un, Sesshomaru descended to the ground at light speed, ignoring the worried calls of Rin and the kit.

Sesshomaru could not believe what he was going to do. The lengths to which he'd make his human ward satisfied. However, it would be a lie to say he was completely against the idea. This girl...was different from all the humans he'd encountered in his long life. Something about her made this feel acceptable, right even. It's not like he ever had or ever would have interest in any other, regardless of if they were demon or not. This girl would essentially secure his freedom.

 _'She's weaker than I expected, couldn't even last an hour. I'll have to do it now.'_

* * *

It took a few hours until the group finally calmed down, thought there was discord and tension.

What was left of the Inutachi hiked back down the mountain and in the direction of Kaede's village at Sango's suggestion. Everyone agreed, the group had to recuperate; Tessiaga had another crack in it, Kikyo needed souls and Miroku was weak from extensive use of his wind tunnel. The only one out of the group who had an issue that was _not_ from battle, was Sango. No, hers was much worse. A couple months prior kagome had revealed to Sango, that she was sure the demon slayer was pregnant. To be sure, kagome returned to her time under the guise of collecting more supplies for a futuristic pregnancy test. She had bought three, and each one had been positive.

Sango allowed herself a melancholy smile at the memory.

Kagome had been so happy for her, jumping around with joy. It was even decided, she would be the midwife and be the one to deliver the baby. They had made a pact to not tell anyone until they'd slain Naraku. Today was supposed to be a win. With that said, the memory of Kagome's demise, flashed through the slayer's mind and she doubled over as bile rose in her throat before spilling from her mouth. Staggering off to the side of the footpath, she gagged as it all came out. Normally Kagome would have given her a remedy for the sickness, though she assumed it was also from all the turbulent flying she had been performing earlier.

Miroku rushed over, patting her back as she heaved some more, asking, "what's wrong Sango? Do you feel unwell?"

Resting her head against his shoulder she mumbled, "I'm fine. Lets keep going, I want to be at Kaede's by tomorrow." And pulled him along with the others. Miroku gazed at her back speculatively, he knew she was lying, she had been acting weird for the past few weeks. However the monk would not push, she would tell him in her own time.

Kikyo, being vigilant of the group, didn't take long to realise the truth. She did not understand why the Slayer lied so, however, it was none of her business. Though she would most definitely keep a watchful eye on the new mother's health. Many women miscarried due to stress and depression. On the other hand she had more important matters to contemplate like, _'Why has the rest of Kagome's soul not come to me in completion of the spell that resurrected me? Is the girl truly dead? We didn't find her body, so is there a possibility my re-incarnation survived, and if so…where could she be?'_ Glancing over at the sullen Inuyasha, walking a distance ahead of the group, she sighed, _'What if she has fallen into the hands of Naraku? That is the most likely scenario. But should I tell Inuyasha? No. I will wait, until I am sure.'_

* * *

Settling in a clearing Sesshomaru pulsed his jaki, his demonic energy, scaring away any lower life demons and used it to overwhelm the weak miko's tenki, suppressing it. For this to work her powers could not be active, else they would attempt to purify him.

Kagome stared up at the starry sky, unblinking as tears rolled down her cheeks. It hurt, everything hurt so much. She couldn't breath, could move, couldn't make a sound; she remembered falling, waiting to hit the ground, only to be enveloped by warmth. Yes, she was surrounded by warmth as she was dying.

That warmth was now gone, leaving a cold breeze and grass tickling as it swayed against her body, well…it would have tickled if she could feel anything but the horrid ache in her chest and numb limbs. And someone was crying, someone had been crying, the sound had made her heart drop as she thought _'Don't cry, please. Everything is going to be okay.'_ Obviously it wasn't. Kagome clung to life in desperation, she was not ready to die, there wasn't much of a reason to live, but she most definitely did not want to die. Not like this.

She was pulled from her daze when she felt a pulse, gentle but insistent. Another pulse, her mind sharpened. It felt as if the pulse was asking something, permission maybe? Unknown to her she sent a gentle pulse of her own spiritual energy, her tenki, before the demonic energy suppressed hers entirely. Everything was becoming light and hazy. _'What's happening?'_

Sesshomaru held his body above hers, pressing one hand over the hole in the right side of her chest and the other against the grass beside her head to keep him balanced, as his lips caressed the side of her neck. Her power no longer pulsed, it had submitted to him, and now he fed his jaki into her body, filling every inch of her body with his essence. As he filled her, something slipped out undetected, rising up into the air like dust shining against the moonlight, until it faded.

He then whispered in her ear, so quiet that even if they were surrounded by demons with the most superior hearing, no one but she could hear.

Kagome was unaware, her disorientation would not allow her comprehend words, only instinct.

There was a god laying above her, filling her body with a cold fire that licked at every inch of her. She did not understand this god's words, but Kagome knew; His warmth. She wished to live and he would grant her that. She willed it.

And so with every ounce of strength left in her body, she raise her arm, fingers tangling in glowing silver tresses, and pulled her god down towards her. _'Please, I wish to live!'_

Thus came the baritone reply, "Very well."

Euphoria, small shocks racked up her spine, short-circuiting her nervous system, overwhelming any pain, every thought and all her fears. Only pleasure, as he sank his massive canines into the flesh of her neck, right below the side of her jaw. He bit down with animalistic strength. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach, a building tension to which she could do nothing but press her thighs together in hope of relief. Sesshomaru could smell her desire, a laughable fact considering the state she was in, and though his mind was clear and resilient, his body responded; eyes tinting red, every muscle in his body tight with tension and fingers clenching into the rock hard ground as it cracked and crumbled from his strength.

 _Oh god_. It felt so good, if she could, Kagome would have cried out, but she made no noise, restricted by the literal hole in her chest. It was surprising she had lasted 'till now. Any other human would have been dead on impact. Silently she worshipped her thanks to her new god.

All too soon Sesshomaru pulled away, releasing her. She tried to pull him back, using the hand still gripping his hair, but he was like a brick wall and her body became weak again, and darkness overcame her.

 _It was done._

Sesshomaru licked the blood from his lips and wiped his chin. A growl rumbled from his chest, disgusted by his own reaction towards her. The issue wasn't so much that she was human, she had proven her worth many times through the years of battle, it was his lack of physical control that irritated him. He was the _killing perfection_ , he should be able to withstand one human girl. Then again...after Rin, he should've seen it coming.

Glancing up at the inky sky, he noticed no one there, Ah-Un had followed his orders and taken the children ahead to the western border. Taking up the unconscious girl in his Mokomoko-sama this time- the tail winding it's way around her petite form before pulling her close to his person as if it had a mind of it's own, the Lord growled at his own impulses before flying off into the sky again.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to Ah-Un, whom had waited patiently at the boarder. Thankfully, the children were asleep when he arrived, allowing him to end the long journey peacefully as the group arrived at his castle. The Lord was greeted at the gate by the night-watch guards, they opened the gate before bowing deeply in respect for their newly returned Lord.

The moment he stepped foot within the palace grounds, news spread like wildfire of his return and everything came to life. The silent bustle of servants as they prepared any and everything, every room became lit instantly, the hot springs didn't take long to prepare and the kitchen got to work in preparing meals not only for tonight but in preparation for tomorrow.

Already as he walked into the massive building there was a long line of servants ready for whatever he requests.

You'd think a demon such as Sesshomaru was feared and perhaps hated by those that served him, however that was not the case. Whilst they did fear him, they respected and trusted him as their ruler. Despite his cold words and insults, Lord Sesshomaru always made sure that anyone residing within his domain, lived comfortably. The west was one of the most secure territories. Though very few that did not live within his lands did not know, for those that dared to cross without his permission, found themselves without a head or heart.

 _"Welcome back my Lord."_ they all chimed.

The only thing his servants had the audacity to be unsatisfied with, was the lack of their Lords constant presence, more times than not, he was roaming the lands or going on missions, it was quite frustrating.

Well they wouldn't have to worry now.

"My Lord you have finally returned! This lowly servant has been awaiting your return. Where in the world have you been my sire! Perhaps it is no longer ideal to travel for such-" A marble pebble, one of Rin's many play toys sesshomaru held on his person to entertain her when he was in no such mood, hit the grovelling imp square in the face and sending him into the floor. Jaken saw stars.

"Reina, prepare a room for the two pups, move all of Rin's belongings to said room, leave a small meal inside. Ensure they are not far from this Sesshomaru." Lord Sesshomaru's deep voice resonated throughout the hallway despite how quiet he spoke.

The female panther demon known as Reina, lifted her head from the floor, "Yes my Lord. As for you, the hot springs and your quarters have been prepared to your liking. Also," she paused as her sight settled on the bloody mess in his arms, "Um, well…what would you like me to do with the uh-" What was that? there was a female in his arms. Lord Sesshomaru never brought back a female-or anyone for that matter. Not to mention, the girl looked human but- Reina inhaled, eyes narrowing in curiosity. She smelled like a demon, just like her Lord to be precise.

"I will deal with her. Inform Hama, noon. Have the lieutenants report to my study by sunrise. That will be all, I have no use for the rest of you." With that he strolled straight to the baths. All servants, with the exception of Reina and Jaken, kept their foreheads pressed to the floor until he was down the hall, before going about their ways.

Just as Reina had said, the hot springs were well prepared, thick steam enveloped him as soon as he entered. He settled the girl down checking her wound. The hole had closed, her skin had yet to grow back properly, but the worst of it had heeled. Holding out a hand, palm down, over the water, he allowed 3 drops of poison to leek from his claws and the water glowed with each ripple. Without a care, he tore through her clothing with his claws, before removing his own, and gently settled her into the water.

As soon as the water touched her skin it started to smoke and sizzle. His poison, when applied in small doses, was an effective cleanser, killing any and all potential of infection or decay. For not only had the female suffered fatal wounds, but countless minor ones. He could not afford for anything to affect the changes her body was undergoing at this moment. He allowed her body to soak as he started cleansing her hair and after, moved on to cleansing his own person.

Sesshomaru sighed as he glanced back at the sleeping girl, _'The path I have chosen is wretched.'_

As he was rinsing the cleansing cherry blossom solution-that acted as soap-from his body, he sensed a shift in the girl's aura. She was awake.  
Kagome watched under heavy lids as the being in front of her cleansed himself. Water cascading down back muscles that tensed and bulked with every movement. 'Lo...rd Sess...hom-aru?' If she wasn't so fatigued, it would have registered within her modest habits, to blush at the sight of the bare daiyokai. She did not, simply watched.

Her body was still weak, but she could feel her limbs again, so that was a good sign.

"You will be fully healed by mid-day." He didn't bother turning towards her as he spoke, she pulsed her aura in understanding and drifted back into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the wait! This chapter took a while to write and the next one probably will too...**_

 _ **But hope you enjoy and tell me what you think! :)**_

* * *

Light shined through the shoji panels surrounding the room. It was fairly empty, besides the wooden stand displaying Sesshomaru's armour, beside it Bakusaiga resting alone on a display mount. Against the wall opposite, was a hard oak tatami table, atop it, a feather pen, ink, and his lieutenant's report of the passed month. In the centre of this grand, but minimalist room, was the Lord's king sized futon.

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked down at the bundle of fur beside him. Large luxurious furs covered the bed, if one didn't know any better one would think it was a massive fluffy beast deep in its slumber, as layers of fur rose and fell in an even rhythm.

For anyone who would dare enter the Lord's private chambers, this would not be the main attraction; what was most compelling was the sight of the being sitting-for once-leisurely on his bedding, in a completely relaxed state.

Keeping one arm against the floor to support his leant back position, he used the other to pull back a single layer of fur. Maybe he had gone over the top with the covers, however winter had only just ended and after Rin caught a cold last year, he refused to take chances with this weakling. Pulling back another, revealed a head of silky black hair.

Make no mistake, Sesshomaru held no emotion towards the girl, he was simply waiting to wake her up so he could gage the effects of his recent actions and ensure the body had adapted to his yokai. He had his reasons for saving her the way he did, he felt nothing towards her...and that was the issue. Even now, as she lay curled up beside him, Sesshomaru felt nothing; no contempt, no liking, no disgust.

Despite this predicament, the girl now belonged to him, what was done could not be undone, and he'd be damned if his reputation was ruined by a failed mating of all things. As for her mental status...that would be something to consider as well, she would need to be able to handle the pretenses of aristocracy, including scrutiny of the council and every pathetic self-entitled twit that would interfere, else if his mate came across as weak, he would be seen as weak as well.

Though deep down, sesshomaru knew, somehow, she would not fail him. After all, her devotion to Inuyasha had been able to withstand time, distance and interference. He did wonder however, that her impulsive and brash behaviour would increase, new mates were always more volatile.

The bundle snuggled against him, finally began to move, and he could hear a change in her heart rate. Kagome stretched beneath the covers releasing a yawn. _'Best sleep I've had in forever.'_ She sat up, unaware of her lack of clothing as the furs slid from her curvaceous body. Sesshomaru watched as she rolled to look at him, crawling up until she was straddling his lap.

First thing she noticed was his hair, beautiful shiny, silver; her god, this was definitely him.

Then, her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's, he tilted his head in speculation. There was no familial look in her eyes, it was as if she was learning everything for the first time; a similar look Rin had given him when he had revived her.

Kagome jolted in remembrance of when he had done, in the field. She remembered the pleasure she had felt, the sensation of his teeth penetrating her flesh as he invaded her body with his demonic energy. Something akin to sex, in fact, it might as well have been.

Trembling fingers touched his sealed lips. Pulling the bottom lip down, she pressed her fingers against his irregularly large canines, before pulling back to touch her neck, where Sesshomaru had bitten her. Memories flashed, replaying her death, something clicked in her mind, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in satisfaction as some of her traits returned; the light in her eyes, the blush against her cheeks. "You have finally regained awareness." His voice was deeper than she remembered, sending slight shivers down her spine. Raising his hand he prodded the regrown flesh where she had been impaled by Naraku's tentacle. There was a slight scar, red angry lines swirling together into chaos. Besides that she was fine.

"Ses…" Kagome was no idiot, she knew what the western lord had done to save her life, and she new what she had now become. She took no issue with that and wished to express it, however when she opened her mouth to speak, she found herself incapable of releasing more than a syllable.

Looking down between them at her very naked body she realised the predicament she placed them in, straddling his lap. Luckily he was wearing a pair of white inakaya pants. Scrambling off with new found energy, she found a white haori discarded on the floor-no doubt Sesshomaru's clothing from last night-and put it on. It was huge on her tiny frame, coming all the way down to her knees.

She frowned at the sleeves flopping over her raised hands, _'Why must he be so big?'_ she froze, imagining his response if she had worded her very thoughts.

 _Sesshomaru would raise an eyebrow, "You are unsatisfied with my size?"_

She flushed at the insinuation, Shoving her face into the thick material, _'No.'_ she answered her mind.

Kagome was snapped out of her...thoughts at the sound of rustling and almost jolted at the haori being tied at her waist, she was practically winded when he tugged it tight.

He then walked away, dressing himself, the same clothing to usual but a dark blue and silver cloth instead of white and red. Turning to her he ordered, "Follow." And she scrambled to her feet once again, hot on his heels as his long strides lead them out of the room. Foolishly, kagome paid no mind to where they went, only watched, mesmerised at the sight of his long luscious hair and mokomoko-sama swaying side to side against his legs.

She only noticed their journey had progressed when they finally stopped at the bottom of stone steps leading to-what Kagome would consider in her own time, a basement. Though, the doors were grand, and seemed to require a lot of strength to push them open. Of course, Sesshomaru performed said action effortlessly.

'Wait!' Kagome stopped in bewilderment, _'Why the hell am I checking him out? This is Se-ssho-maru, Inuyasha's brother!'_ and grit her teeth as turmoil settled over her. With that being said, her eyes continued to track his every move. She couldn't look away.

"Hama. You will check her, now." Sesshomaru bellowed out into darkness.

After a few moments of suspense, a figure stepped out of the shadows and candles magically lit the emptiness. Dark became light, revealing a cave. Along every inch of the walls we're books stacked upon books in a chaotically organised way. Papers, wooden bowls and vials were scattered along the floor, and if Kagome looked hard enough dried blood stained the floor. Though that was not the most intimidating sight, it was Hama. A woman clad in a western styled gown made of what seemed to be black feathers stepped out. Her eyes were an unnatural grey, as if they could see all and pierce into you very soul, vacant of any emotion, settled on her. Kagome shuddered. But the woman was beautiful; pale skin, short cropped hair, painted red lips and long thick eyelashes fanning out that would have put the "smokey eyed look" to shame.

Hama raised a perfectly curved eyebrow, "Why, young Lord, so impatient today we are." she mocked.

Sesshomaru simply _"hn"_ ed, and for some unknown reason, jealousy pricked at the edges of Kagome's mind. She sniffled in irritation. Unfortunately, that brought this, _Hama's_ , attention upon her. Something within the woman's eyes shifted, perhaps she had noticed the puncture wounds on her neck?

"I see you have mated a human. To me girl," Hama beckoned. Kagome looked up at Lord Sesshomaru for reassurance but found none, as he simply stared ahead. "Hurry, girl." This time it was an order. She followed instruction.

A lot happened that Kagome could not comprehend, their conversations were fast and the woman, was fast in analysing Kagome. All she could do was sit on the stone slab and wait as she was poked, prodded, tapped and grabbed.

"The vital organs have healed, though due to the extensive damage, I doubt her voice will work for a while and her breathing, at times, will be irregular. You can't talk can you dear?" The woman gave her barely anytime to attempt a to speak before cutting her off, "Nope, didn't think so. And as for the loss of blood she is weak, the fact she is malnourished does not help."

'Malnourished? Since when? I had been fine 'till Naraku almost killed me.' Hama, turned right on que, "You have not been eating the amount your weak human body requires. You are…" Hama turned away, grabbing a thick and worn book, flipping through it until she found what she'd been looking for, "Ah ha!" One long slender finger, tapped the page, "Underweight for a human female of your height," turning to Lord Sesshomaru she said, "The girl must be fed. Though do not leave her to her own devices, from the looks of it she cannot judge big from small."

"I do not have time to be nursing a human." Sesshomaru growled.

"Well make time. You have mated an incapable human that could die simply from the lack of. You only have yourself to blame." She chimed. This did not settle well with Sesshomaru.

Kagome frowned, _'I am not! I make great meals for everyone and no one ever complains. Well...except Inuyasha.'_ she slouched at the thought.

"What of her... _inherent_ traits, from the bond. Will she be volatile?"

Hama glanced at Kagome, only to see a look of pure bewilderment. "Oh, _oh dear_ , you haven't told her anything have you?" Silence. "It would be in your best interest if you do. She seems like the kind of fool that would attempt to resist."

 _'Kami, enough with the insults already! I'm literally right here.'_

There was a long moment of silence as Lord Sesshomaru and Hama appeared to have a stare down. "If you do not she may wreck havoc-" Hama was cut off.

"My youkai has weakened your powers, you are no longer a Miko. It would not have been sufficient enough to preserve your life. We are bound and you now belong to me. You will therefore, be attracted to me in terms of mate. If you resist, you will go insane and perish. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded her head, _'So basically, I'm going to end up liking you then fucking you. Sure~ I'll just role with it. Does not affect me at all.'_

Hama on the other hand, shook her head, "You are terrible with explanations. Nevertheless, it has been a _sufficient_ space of time since, to test how affected she is. We will do so now."

Both demons came within arms length of her and out of instinct she shifted closer to Sesshomaru.

It was almost comedic how both demons stared at her intently, never blinking as if waiting for something to happen, _'What, am I a Tv?'_ Though she got her answer why, quite soon. First it had started off as Hama gradually stepping closer to Sesshomaru, eyes on kagome like a hawk.

The first sign of Kagome becoming uncomfortable and irritated, Hama assessed the distance between her and the Lord before backing off.

Next came, touching.

Hama would touch the lord with the tip of a single finger on various though _harmless_ parts of his body, Kagome tensed again, she backed off.

A hand this time, palm flat, against his _bicep_ , kagome tensed some more. Hama backed off.

Finally, when Hama had placed her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, specifically his _mokomoko-sama_ , a resounding **smack** echoed throughout the cave. Kagome's hand moved at lightning speed. Before she even knew what she'd done, Hama's face whipped to the side.

Kagome's eyes watered as pain shot through her hand and she stared at it in shock, _'I hit her...How could I? But it hurt's…'_

Simultaneously, Sesshomaru and Hama looked down also. Kagome looked up at them in pain and regret, unable to control the childish pout her friends had always teased her for.

"Kami, the bone of her hand has fractured. My lord, you've gone and done it this time. This girl is too fragile for anything. She'll break if she so much as trips on her kimono-and now look, she's crying."

Kagome sniffled.

Hama looked up, "She has been affected _severely_."

Sesshomaru's brow twitched. _Again._

* * *

 _ **Ok, so I know Kagome's personality is a little different to what you expected, but I have my reasons ;P**_  
 _ **Sesshomaru's being way too tolerant right now I know, but it's not like he's completely out of character lol.**_

 _ **Someone asked my Tenseiga isn't here...that will be answered soon.**_  
 _ **Big question, what's going on with Inuyasha's group? We have yet to see Rin and Shippo... And Who is the Council?**_

 _ **I have no idea. But,**_ _ **I have plans Mwahahahahaaa~**_

 _ **Thank you for the follows, favs and especially the reviews. Thank you for reading guys :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: He's got it good

**Ok so I thought that before I do the next chapter I should develop the relationship a bit so... here goes. I know it's not much BUT it has the moment most of you have been waiting for *winkwink* and if I jump too much the story won't make sense and you'll be like duuuudddeee -_-  
Please enjoy, and a MASSIVE thank you, for you guys reviews (You know who you are and I know who you are *thumbs up* lol), they were really helpful!**

* * *

Oh it was horrible.

For the next few days Kagome was bedridden. Depression hanging over her like an _ominous cloud_. She wasn't ungrateful, because truly she _was_ grateful-despite her loss of miko powers, her friends and her new compulsive dependence on a stoic Lord that had left her to her own devices three days ago. She was _sad_ , which made him _irritated_.

It was that she knew Lord Sesshomaru would not allow her to return to Kaede's village or travel through the well. He would not let her leave, and she would not see her friends, 'whom probably think I'm dead', could she honestly go on, without seeing Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Inuyasha, Miroku? Her _friends,_ her feudal era _famil~y_.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked in irritation. The scent of her tears irritated his nose as she moped in his study floor.

She sobbed. She could not _talk_.

"Cease this crying, I have no tolerance for it today, and your kit is grating on my nerves again, when will you handle it." He growled.

Immediately, she perked up, _'Kit-You mean Shippo? He's here?'_ she thought. The question was quite obvious in her expression.

"He is with Rin. This Sesshomaru has the servants entertaining them." He answered in annoyance, hoping that mention of the two brats would distract her. He did not want to be around her more than necessary. She was a female human, humans were disgusting, loud and obnoxious.

Kagome released a shuddered sigh of relief. The depressive cloud dissipated immediately. Shippo was here! Scrambling off the Lord's study floor with new found energy, tho careful of her bandaged hand, she hurried to the grand doors of his study.

Sesshomaru looked up from his work, "I take it, you wish to see him?" nodded his consent, moments after a servant entered Lord Sesshomaru's study, head bowed. "He will direct you. You will remain _within_ the palace. Should you leave you will be punished. This Sesshomaru will require your presence at noon."

Kagome shrugged ' _fair enough'_ , and followed the servant out, shuffling along in the elegant but hazardous kimono she was wearing; just as Hama had predicted, the woman had tripped twice, luckily Sesshomaru being the kind lord that he is, stood in front of her, allowing her to stumble into him rather than hit the ground.

She was lead through the maze of hallways until they stopped at a shoji panel painted blue. Muffled noises could be heard from within the room and Kagome tried to listen in, and focused when she recognised shippo's voice. The servant kneeled before opening the panel in front of her, revealing what she so anticipated.

The room was warm and bright with colored glass shards hanging from the ceiling, making the sunlight that reflected off, project a rainbow of colours. Giant furs, dolls and bouncy balls lay across the floor haphazardly. This was...this was a _family_ room, a _den_! ' _Sesshomaru had made this? He couldn't have, he's always so cold and-Maybe I misjudged him.'_ Kagome was too awed by the room to realise the noise had gone silent. Until her eyes settled upon the center of the room, and a warm feeling filled within her chest.

There was Shippo and Rin, holding two dolls, preparing to throw them at each other, however frozen by her appearance. Between them was, Jaken, Sesshomaru's noisy follower, gagged and tied up with paint all over his face. The servant that Sesshomaru had _assigned_ to them looked no better; love hearts drawn on her white kimono and covered in an impossible amount of confetti.

The two little monsters in the form of cute little children, after an exaggerated pause, ran to her with glee-well, Rin did. Shippo was frozen on the spot and watched his mother bend at the knee before embracing Rin in a hug, the warm and loving smile he had become so accustomed to donning her beautiful face.

Finally, when Kagome's azure blue eyes focused on him, Shippo couldn't help the quaking of his body and the trembling of his lip. She had almost died, and he was helpless to save her. He had seen the way Naraku had pierced her chest, tasted her blood as it splattered against his face and clung to her when she was flung off the cliff. And now, here she was, with the all accepting smile he never believed he was worthy of. She was alright, and he wouldn't be alone anymore.

And with that he burst into tears. Crying as he flung himself towards her, she welcomed him with open arms and allowed the force of his weight to push her onto her back. When did he get so heavy?

There she lay, in the hallway, with two little monsters clinging onto her. One sobbed and laughed, whilst the other happily told her what mischief the two had caused while she was healing ' _I could get used to this life.'_ The poor servant subjected to their pranks, sighed in relief.

Back in the lord's study, Sesshomaru's hand froze as he was writing, ink brush hovering over the splayed paper. A warm and fuzzy feeling pulsed within his chest. It was faint, but it was there, as obvious as a beacon. The woman-Kagome, was projecting. Secretly Sesshomaru revealed in the sensation of her happiness, paying no care as ink dripped along the page. _'Perhaps, this is not so bad.'_

* * *

Noon came fast, and by then Kagome was utterly exhausted. An entire morning of playing hide and seek, running around with the kids and exploring the castle was enough to wear the woman out, she'd forgotten she was still healing.

Shippo had been a bit thrown off by her inability to speak, but was able to adjust. She didn't miss the guilt that flashed within the boy's eyes on more than one occasion, and made a mental note to praise him for saving her life later.

It had taken a while, but she remembered the last few moments when she was stabbed and remembered the shift in energy behind her. It was only because of her powers that she saw the illusion of herself being thrown up in front of her that deceived Naraku's aim so he missed her heart. She knew what the kit did and she was so grateful.

Kagome blinked, pulling her mind back into the present. Right now she was with Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, in the throne room. She sat on plush cushions at his feet, head resting against his leg as he sat, looking regal and all powerful on his throne. She was annoyed to say the least, he had not warned her, that this was a conference with the council. He didn't warn her he'd be presenting her as his Lady of the West. And by hell she didn't look it. At least she had taken the time to brush out her hair. But that all seemed moot now as the council erupted into chaos, speaking over each other, voicing their disapproval and discontentment at Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rested his chin against his fist, sitting lax, but straight, like an arrogant prince. Kagome had unknowingly played to his desires in angering the council. It was etiquette for a Lady to enter alongside her Lords, if not a few steps behind. Kagome had been two minutes late. A lady would stand flanking the throne. Kagome sat at his feet, even daring to lean on him for support, she hadn't even apologised to the council (they had no knowledge of her injuries). And now she was falling asleep in their presence as the council droned _on_ and _on_ for hours. Sesshomaru found this quite amusing. The council didn't need to know his reason for mating her, that was his own business. And yet they were still trying to pry it out of him, whilst they feasted on his food, in his palace, using his servants.

"My Lord, What is the meaning of this!"

"You can't possibly intend to complete the mating with this human filth."

"Please reconsider!"

"My daughter is a far more worthy candidate."

"No mine! Her beauty is beyond compare."

He knew Kagome was still listening, as they berated her, and found himself to be impressed by her control and confidence. She may be a nightmare when it comes to everything else, but in the face of these imbeciles, nothing affected her. Her heartrate was the same, and her emotions though irked, remained guarded and leveled upon her face. Most female demons, though cold hearted, were quite hot headed, and if they were subjected to the same insults, every council member would have been slaughtered. Bu~t, with that said, it's not like she could talk right now anyway.

Sesshomaru held up a hand for silence, "This Sesshomaru has no intention of mating with any of your chosen candidates. This woman is mine, and will remain so. Do not accept this fact-"

"I will finish you!" Well, that escalated fast. "That human bitch does not deserve the throne." Kagome now understood why Sesshomaru was so quick to kill any who got in his way. _Kami_ , these people were pissing her off by the minute. The owner of such brash words, stepped forth.

He was a demon with short, red hair and grey eyes, dressed in battle armour. Strapped to his back was a sword. His name was General Hideo, Sesshomaru had been clashing with this demon for a few months now. He seemed to think the western lands were his and that his word was law. The only reason sesshomaru had kept him around was because he was a loyal follower of Sesshomaru's father years ago. Now he had stepped the line. " You are not fit to rule these lands. I will kill you and your pathetic human, so the land will have a true ruler." With that he attacked. Pulling the sword from his back he charged with inhuman speed. Sesshomaru remained lax on his throne, he could fight the man sitting from his birthright.

Through all this, what Lord Sesshomaru didn't account for was kagome's reaction. As the fool General Hideo, swung his sword upon the lord, Kagome moved.

Before Sesshomaru or the council could even blink, Kagome had grabbed Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga, and with it still sheathed, blocked the General's strike, inches from her Lord Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock, and his attacker's in rage.

With a surprising amount of force she sent Hideo stumbling and he tried to catch his footing. "What the-" Strike. So fast, Kagome lunged, moving at a speed that rivaled lightning, slamming the sheathed sword upon his shoulder and sent Hideo on his knees, as the ground cracked from the force.

A slow burning rage filled kagome's entire being. Everyone had been pissing her off and then this idiot had tried to take what was hers, her god, her life from her. No way was that happening. Before she knew what was going on she acted impulsively, much like when she had first awoken from her injuries. This was all instinct.

Sesshomaru glared at his mate's back, watching the waves in her aura. There was tremendous power. It wasn't his, and it wasn't her miko reiki. It was something different, something he hadn't sensed before. Had there been a dormant power within her? 'How is she able to hold Bakusaiga? It's power should have overwhelmed her.' And it was then that he noticed Kagome was holding the sword in the hand that was meant to be broken.

Although his mind was working like crazy, on the outside Sesshomaru remain as neutral as ever, deciding to see how this played out.

"You do not touch what is mine." Kagome's voice rang out as she stood over the kneeling demon as she pushed out her reiki, overpowering him. Hideo grit his teeth as his bones shook from the force.

The council watched in shock as the woman they had assumed was a mere human girl, weak like that last lord's _mistress_ , took down a thousand year old demon.

Kagome's eyes blazed with unreleased energy, making her gaze seem almost electric. She didn't realise, but her reiki was imposing on everyone within the hall. Most of the council ended up on their knees in submission also. Kagome had just demonstrated her capability as Lady of the West. No complaints were made.

One being, whom had stayed out of sight for most of the meeting and the only one that was still seated right now, stood, walking forward until she was a few feet from Kagome. Her steps resounded throughout the hall in a slow rhythm.

The Demoness was beautiful; luscious silver hair that hung past her waist, pale smooth skin, slender figure clad in a deep purple silk gown and the same intriguing markings upon her face as Sesshomaru's. Painted eyelids opened to reveal cold distant eyes. Only Sesshomaru could see the amusement dancing within them.

 _Two words_ , "I approve."

Kagome, now calm, felt kind of awkward standing over the injured man and went back to Sesshomaru, bashfully handing him his sword. Sesshomaru was quite disappointed Kagome didn't execute the general and received no satisfaction when the Demoness stepped up behind him and slit his throat herself with a single claw. Kagome was surprised by the ruthless act, but didn't feel as conflicted as she thought she'd be. _'Hot guy saves your life and you morals go haywire, well done kagome'_

"I shall see you in the winter, Sesshomaru." The woman promised with a smirk, before taking one last glance at her son's new mate and leaving. The fading echo of her footsteps was like music to his ears.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wooh! Heya guys . Sorry for such a late update, was in hospital -_- and it had no internet. And I was way too sick to write. So, now that I'm better I thought I'd post **two** chapters within the next few days, so you can count on a huugggee update (this chap is a lil short soz)! Thank you for the reviews, I read all of them and let me tell you... My heart **exploded!** I was like yayyy you guys like it! I mean-I didn't think this would do so well.  
I've been using your opinions as ideas for the direction of the story, so please do continue to tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy ;P_

* * *

 _'Oh brother'_ Kagome sighed in irritation.

After the whole fiasco that happened with dead General Hideo and the mystery lady, things had been a little...

Sesshomaru gripped Kagome's arm tighter, dragging her through the palace like a rag doll, blasting passed every servant without consideration. Before Kagome knew it, they were back in the cave like study, where he threw her at Hama with a, "Explain."

To say the female demon was shocked was an understatement. Kagome had been just as confused though not so much, She hadn't minded his rough treatment, instead, bewitched by him-cause, well...He's so hot!  
Never before had she seen him display so many expressions at once. It was kinda weird.

But when you belong to a demon like Sesshomaru…

He's killed for less.

So consider Kagome's surprise when she found he wasn't angry because she'd interrupted him, the first thing he had said to _her_ was, "You fight, you kill." She nodded, dazed. This was gonna take time. she was kinda thrown off, until she remembered what she had actually done and snapped out of it.

"-Then what was that power?"

"I will have to enter her to see." Hama replied to Sesshomaru. That was the only part of the conversation she caught, before Hama stepped before her, from her Kagome sat, again, on the concrete slab. "Girl, I will connect with your soul, It will be within your best interest not to resist."

Kagome's gaze flickered back to Sesshomaru, catching his glare. A shiver ran down her spine from his hard gaze and a heat spread between her legs, just like the last time. Quick to look back at Hama in embarrassment, she nodded reluctantly. She could stop Hama if the woman tried to dig too deep.

Calming, she began to meditate like she used to when training with baa-chan Kaede. It was easier than expected, Sesshomaru's presence dulled from its overpowering state.

Once he had mated her, It's like his essence filled her to the point of intoxication, he was always the forefront of her focus.

Everything clashing and swirling, but not bonding...even Sesshomaru's Jaki was acting as a separate entity rather than one with her.

Inside her she visualised, a blue light. Ok, his Jaki. against it was a pink, that must be her soul, wait-Kikyo's too...it had a white string coming from it leading into abyss. So they were still connected?

Just then she felt a new presence within her, poking in places, memories, coming towards her core. Must be Hama. Kagome waited patiently till she was here.

Golden light, heavy but glorious. She brushed it lightly, it bristled. The light stretched out into the abyss, as if it were scanning everything. There was no need however, this was all that was in Kagome's body, she knew herself best-

A wave of pain hit, and Kagome flinched. What was that? The pink light shied away, but it seemed the Jaki was riding through it, matching to its wavelength.

The echoed sound of Hama, "Breath child, I am simply digging deeper, there is something here." Kagome could help but cringe, barely restraining from Hama's prying as the gold swept through her like lava. It was like she was melting.

Memories that weren't hers flashed across her mind, feelings she'd never experienced, and knowledge she hadn't learned. Her soul... she realised how shredded it was.

It was like she was in pieces.

"I think I've found it.'

With that, the pain stopped everything became black and Hama materialised in her mind.

"This," She swept her hand, "Is Sesshomaru," the blue light appeared, hovering in front of Kagome, instinctively she reached out, caressing it. It fluctuated in her palm, electric warmth resonating in the abyss.

Hama repeated the action, "This is you."

Green. Her soul was green?

What?

"This, is what troubles me." The familiar pink light appeared alongside right after. The string still intact.

"Isn't that my soul?" Kagome asked, pointing at the pink orb.

"No, this is external. Tell me, was your body ever used for a bewitching?"

"I don't know," Kagome replied confused, "I mean there was one time I was kidnapped by a witch and she used my soul to resurrect my incarnation, Kikyo…"

"I have heard of this Kikyo, she was alive years ago yes? Hmm I see. When was this?"

"When I first came here and the Shikon jewel shard was ripped from by body."

"The Jewel was inside of you? Why."

"Um, I think I was born with it, cause Kikyo had it burned with her body when she died."

With a sudden loss of interest she waved the soul aside, "Now for you." before Kagome could comprehend what was happening, Hama grasped both green and blue and slammed her hands together.

 _WHAM_ Everything went white. Clash of cold and warm.  
And again, just like before, a cold fire spread throughout kagome's body, leaving no inch untouched. It was lightning.

Kagome's life flashed before her eyes once more.  
She watched herself being born, growing up, changing.

This entire time, her soul had laid dormant. Since birth, her body was inhabited by a second soul, not yet finished with it's business of the world. The soul was pained, lonely and crying, trapped within the Shikon no Tama's loop of time, like every other soul before it.

Everyone told her she had been born special.  
She hadn't.

But she had been born for a reason.

They had assumed she was the reincarnation of a holy warrior.

She was not.

They thought she would make a priestess.

She was not.

There was a reason why she had struggled with those Miko powers. There was a reason, she couldn't fight naturally; there was a reason, she could travel through time-there was a _reason_ the Shikon no Tama, shattered so _easily_ from the strike of her arrow.

Kagome was _not_ Kikyo. She was not born because of Kikyo.

Kikyo had been born by her. And she had been born as a cosmos within the universe.

Kagome had the world within her. Kikyo had died _suffering_ , calling for resurrection to mend her mistake.  
Overlapping time and space.

In infancy, Kagome had been but a flickering light, with complications during her mother's pregnancy that she may not survive.

The pure soul of a child yet to be born, a human child with an abnormal soul with the capacity to hold unimaginable power, could not fail.

So, why not allow a broken soul with the strength and determination within her, it will bear no pain _alone_ and in return it would _guide_ her.

That had been her mother's true prayer on the day of her birth, _"Oh Kami... Onegai Shimasu! Let my child be born! Give this child the strength to live."_

And so, Kagome was born, an invisible mark on her forehead, naming her guide. A girl "lost" with two souls, one dormant the other healing.

With this Kagome realised her true self and her soul glowed brighter, fully awakened from its slumber, accepting the Jaki within her and outshining Kikyo's light.

The next time Kagome opened her eyes, it was-  
-just Kagome.

The _real_ Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched with concealed awe, as Kagome transformed. Black hair growing a little longer and darker, nails beautifully pale with a sharp edge. Her soft features sharpened. It was simple, completing the transformation from before, but this time she both seemed more _and_ less, human _and_ demon.

And when she opened her eyes, he could see it: A galaxy within her.  
A new confidence, no longer unsure of herself.

To him, her smell was intoxicating. Sesshomaru glared in defiance, she didn't flinch from his harsh glare. Kagome revelled in it. They had an understanding.

Sesshomaru thought it was her that would always be captivated by him. He was conceited. After all, he was grand, a born king that looked like a god in sunlight, and that showed in her eyes whenever she looked at him. The moment he made her his, now and in the future to come, she would worship him.

But her? In that moment, if she had asked him to throw it all away, his title, his glory...he would have. If she asked him to fall on his sword, he would have. If she asked him to love her, he would. He would cherish her. _'Is this what my father felt for that human? Is this...'_

Whatever was akin to him... in time she would _become_ it. His seemingly wretched path had just produced liquid gold.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Phew! Ok, so this is your massive chapter guys. My brain is totally fried!  
The chapters a little rushed, I apologise, but I can't be asked to correct any mistakes right now. _**

_**Thank you for the warm welcome back & Hope ya'll enjoy~ ;D** _

* * *

"Miroku heads up!" Sango yelled just as she thrust her hiraikotsu into the air. It spun fast and hard over the monk's head, tearing right through two of the beetle-like demon's legs, before arching mid air in return to it's owner. He recovered fast from the quick evasion and looked up to see the the demon screeching in anger or pain, he didn't really care which. Sango may have done a great job of hurting it but there were still at least a dozen of the giant sized beetle things to go through; he could make quick work of this.

Quickly, he remover the protective beads from his cursed hand, "My turn!" Within moments and a hurricane wind, they were gone. Miroku flinched as it was sealed, re-wrapping the beads around his hand. No biggie, a little pain never did any harm.

Sango slid from Kirara's back as the neko landed, "Miroku, you know you shouldn't use the wind tunnel needlessly."

"Sorry," he grimaced at the irritated look on her face. Quick to change the subject and distract himself from his aching hand he added, "Is Inuyasha done yet?"

At that moment the both looked across the field, to see Inuyasha battling the real problem, Itzuki, a demon in the form of half man, half beetle. Inuyasha would have made quick work of this if it wasn't for the fact that Itzuki had a jewel shard jammed in his forehead. The shards effects had made the nuisance stronger, bigger and his armoured body practically invincible, making every blow, inuyasha inflicted ineffective.

Kikyo joined Sango and Miroku as they watched the battle proceed from the sidelines. The last few times any of them had attempted to aid Inuyasha, they got their head bitten off with a "I had this shit under control! Stay the hell out of it." There was no doubt, Inuyasha had become more brutal. Before Itzuki could get so much as a taunt out, Inuyasha, for the first time, discarded his sword and ran at the beast head on.

They watched in shock as his eyes bled red and the oh so familiar markings of his demon side arose. What the hell was he doing? Before Kikyo could yell out his name, Inuyasha shoved his hand, through the demon's forehead. The squelching sound of his hand sinking into the pest's skull. The demon died instantly, and Inuyasha ripped his hand out, with it, the tainted shikon jewel shard. Kikyo watched in anticipation for the jewel to corrupt of her beloved.

His breathing was slightly ragged but his markings were fading. He was returning to himself. Though no one spoke, scared to rile him up and set it off. After the shock of Kagome's death, his temper had become short and his persona colder than ever. There wasn't much fighting for them to do anymore, the group now spent most of the time negotiating with those unlucky enough to witness his wrath in fear of their retaliation and in consequence, slaughter. Humans failed to realised how helpless they truly were in this world. They'd run their mouths with insult and prejudice but seek justice after retaliation served.

In her past life, Kikyo had been one of those humans, that condemned what she thought to be the wicked. After her revival, she had stubbornly stuck to her old ways condemning and purifying anything that got in her way. Oh, how cold the truth had been when she had finally opened her eyes. Funny enough, it was not she who had opened them. Her wretched re-incarnation, naively irritating other half, was the true culprit.

One would think that the main reason for their rivalry was for Inuyasha's love. Wrong. From the moment Kikyo was resurrected, she could feel kagome's presence, and kagome's her's. The blinding rage that had first driven her overwhelmed Kagome. That was not the Kikyo she should be. All Kikyo fed was hatred and prejudice to all living things; and the fact that Inuyasha was a puppy to this forsaken woman, and constantly berated Kagome in comparison to that bitter sight only proceeded to piss them off. Kikyo hated kagome's light, the warmth of her soul that compromised her initial goals. The girl always _meddled_ in her plans. Kagome could not accept Kikyo's rage and rotten view of the world. The world was meant to accept and everyone in it accepted.

And so, isn't it ironic? Here they were. Inuyasha now the one driven by rage and grief, Kikyo bearing the heavy acceptance of her second chance at life, with a new goal of peace; and kagome the deceased. ' _Maybe not'_ a slight whisper from within Kikyo's conscience echoed.

And what of Naraku?

Kikyo caught the shard that was chucked at her. Images flashed through her mind of Kagome's death. She purified it, and tucked it away inside her garments.

Was Naraku an exception to that rule?

Kikyo replayed the memory again, focusing carefully of the minor details. The look on Kagome's face, the way her hair whipped with the winds.

Something was wrong.

Drops of blood dripping from her face from minor head wounds.

Something was out of place.

The shikon jewel in Naraku's shoulder glowing brighter.

Kikyo's eyes darted over to the humans of their group.

And finally…

Where's the fox demon?

That was it. Back into the memory, reverse, replay; brown fur poking out from behind Kagome's back, and at that last second when the spike pierced through, the distortion of Kagome's image.

With this new knowledge Kikyo opened her eyes. Watching the dysfunctional group barely interact. Sango, subtly rubbing her stomach. Miroku talking inuyasha into rationality.

There was a reason Kagome had left their soul connection open. She moved to the edge of the wood, picking from the different herbs, the group was heading back to her sister's hut. As usual she trailed along at the pack of the group, a detached distance and lost in her own thoughts.

With imaginary hands, Kikyo visualised a white string leading away from her soul into the nothing surrounding her reiki. Grabbing it she gave a slight tug.

Nothing.

Tugged again, a little harder.

One more time.

There was resistance, a slight tug back, sharp, defiant, slightly playful.

Satisfaction rolled through Kikyo's very being, and an emotion she could not remember from her past life was shot across this tiny white thread and she sensed the receptor's surprise and contentment.

 _'How unusual, it seems I am able to feel emotions.'_

Kikyo crushed the herbs in her palm using a smooth pebble as she walked, lips curving gently in what could be deemed a happy expression as she continued to play with the string deep within, where her heart should be.

Kikyo paused in realisation, _'Kagome, could it be you plan to keep your survival a secret?'_ The string tugged, _'I see. This would be to fool Naraku would it not?'_ Tug. A true smile graced Kikyo's face. Naraku would die, he was exception to this law as he was made not by the universe, but by man and demon through bargain. _'I will go along with it. Do as you see fit.'_

With that Kikyo, released the connection and continued walking. It didn't take long to catch up with the group, as it turns out they had noticed her pause and stopped walking. In fact, they were staring at her in shock… even Inuyasha.

She tensed, "What is it."

Miroku was the one to talk, "You can smile..."

"What of it?"

He shook his head, as to say 'It's nothing' and they continued.

Not much later, they arrived at the village. Miroku was immediately swarmed by the young women, eager to hear of the handsome monk's adventures. Inuyasha disappeared into the trees and Sango walked towards Kaede's hut, seemingly unbothered by the monks antiques.

She could guess easily what was wrong with the girl, and followed.

"Sango," She greeted as she entered, "Take these, one pinch mixed with hot water every day. Return to me when you have run out." And handed the slayer the ground herbs- she had done on the journey, to her in a small pouch.

Shocked, it took a moment before the slayer reacted, "You know? Why would you help me?"

It was Kikyo's turn to pause, "I have come to an understanding to a certain degree. You are grieving and stubbornly remain in battle. You will grieve more if something were to happen to your unborn as well, no?"

Sango nodded, still stunned, but got to work boiling some water, kneeling carefully in her tender state. Her stomach was going to be difficult to hide soon.

Kikyo stared at the hut wall in contemplation. With Sango's condition, she would get in the way. There had been no sign of naraku since the disaster a three weeks ago. Kagome, doesn't want her survival to be known, but it didn't mean that _one_ of the group couldn't "disappear" also. _'If, I go I will attract attention from both Inuyasha and Naraku…'_

"Sango, the little fox demon that normally travels with you has not yet returned."

Sango froze at that. _'How in the hell had I not noticed that!'_

"Would you like to retrieve him? I am sure he is distraught."

She stood swiftly with renewed vigour "You know where he is?"

Kikyo shook her head no, "But he is alive, I will ask a guide."

Sango frowned. Kikyo explained seeing her expression, "I must remain with Inuyasha, encase he does something...rash. Again."

"Ah, right yeah. He's been acting weird."

"I could say the same for you." Sango stared at the cold priestess, interpretation the words as a threat. She elaborated, again, "You are not affected by the Monks blatantly lewd actions, despite your predicament?"

Sango looked down in defiance, "What he does is of no concern to me, as long as he remains faithful and survives the wretched curse."

Ah, Kikyo understood now. There was a chance, they would fail to defeat Naraku or even if they did the curse may not fade, or he will die sooner. The slayer was willing to allow him to indulge in such irresponsible behaviour because of such. "Prepare to leave. Do not worry, I will inform the monk you are running a quick errand. My guide will lead you." with that, Kikyo turned to exit the hut.

"Wait!" She stopped, "What I said about you before, I-I was wrong…" Sango apologise.

Silence.

Kikyo left.

Kikyo walked into the woods before calling forth her soul collectors. Using a sutra she wrote the word stealth and stuck it to one soul-catcher forehead, "Go to Kagome." turning to a second, she said "You will lead the slayer in pursuit, do not make her journey obvious to prying eyes." Both nodded in understanding, the first flew up into the air before disappearing, the other stayed by her side "Others, disperse. You, come." the soul-catcher, Nura, followed obediently. Every now and again brushing against Kikyo in affection.

The slayer was already outside, It seems she had chosen to speak with the monk herself. Whatever she said, left the man frozen in shock. Sango turned, noticing the priestess' presence and walked forth with kirara. "The herbs I have given you should be enough to last your journey. Nura will guide you." Sango nodded in thanks, before jumping onto Kirara's back and flying away.

Inuyasha watched from his position, sitting up in the tree as Sango flew away. He stared down had Miroku whom still had yet to snap out his shock and Kikyo as she stared in the direction Sango was headed, until her eyes met his. "

Have you finished brooding Inuyasha?" He blanched in shock, she was acting weird, something about her was off, or was it simply because this was the first time that she'd chosen to interact with him? Either way, something suspicious was going on. "Then come down, Kaede and I will require your assistance to prepare tonight's meal."

That was weird coming from Kikyo, he'd never seen her eat in this form. In fact, now that he thought about it, she hadn't collected any souls either.

* * *

Kagome stared up at the afternoon sky in bliss, enjoying the feel of the light breeze rustling the silky strands of hair that escaped the sloppy bun resting atop her head.

The sound of birds singing, leaves ruffling, the pond splashing. Who'd of though Lord Sesshomaru was fond of koi fish. She had to admit, his garden was beautiful. Filled with the most lush grass ever felt, and rare, delicate flowers. She would name this eden. This would be the one place no evil could reach, no matter how far it stretched its sinister claws. That was a promise.

Kagome watched, content as rin played in the grass, carefree, happy. She had been surprised how quickly rin had gained a habit of calling her "mother". It had only been a few weeks, perhaps it was the influence of Shippo. Well either way, Kagome had been elated.

"Sakura," Kagome addressed the servant whom minded the kids from the first time kagome had come to find them making a ruckus. Turns out the servant was a permanent nanny for the two, Kagome couldn't help but sympathise for the poor servant. "Where's shippo?"

"Lord Sesshomaru summoned the kitsune to his study, my lady."

"Oh, he's been doing that a lot lately. I wonder what they are up to?" Kagome sighed, even though her he was so close that she could sense him, she missed Sesshomaru. And now he had taken Shippo from her too. If she could have her way she would have tied all three of them too her and never let go. Most of this was the mating instincts heightened and the rest well… wouldn't you want to stick to your husband like glue if he was a complete _hottie_?

Like _damn_ , she had once experienced the pleasure of watching her beloved Lord spa _alone_ -It was hell.

All muscles bulging and rippling, under sweat-soaked skin as pale and smooth as winter thought of licking a particular drop of sweat that ran down his defined neck was the table turner.

Deeming it highly inappropriate and shameful on her part, kagome had left the dojo, almost stumbling on the way out in her hurry.

Had she stayed longer, she would have realised she was not the only one who was enjoying the private show, as it wasn't Sesshomaru's intense routine that made him sweat like that and breathe as if he'd fought a being of unimaginable and unmatched power, no-it was his mates heated eyes, watching his every move, and the overwhelming scent of her arousal. Self control was becoming an issue, even for him.

"Master Shippo approached the Lord a while ago, he wished to be trained."

"He's become really motivated-and I mean super motivated. Should I talk to him?" It's true, recently, all shippo had talked about was training, becoming stronger, growing taller and stuff. It was-it felt serious...

"I'm sure it's fine my lady, after all he is a growing kit."

A comfortable silence fell over them, and kagome went back to meditating, fluctuating her reiki throughout the entire garden and saturating everything in it. It was her form of a protective charm with her new found power, as using Kikyo's would harm everyone here.

Hama had explained to her that her powers weren't that of a priestess, they were natural of her inner ki. A priestess is no different from a holy witch, they are humans that follow a specific religion and manipulate their reiki to work for a holy cause. Manipulating inner ki to create miracles. That was the essence of kikyo's soul which had kept her alive through infancy.

She learned kagome's body produces unnatural amounts of ki and has the capacity to absorb greater amounts. This meant kagome didn't have holy power, it was universal. An amplified version of the ki that every human has inside of them _(in small amounts)_. At first this scared Kagome, especially when she kept accidentally touching every living thing around.

She was too _sensitive_. Everything she touched, she could feel energy as it tried to bond with hers. She couldn't tell if she was a battery or a leech. It was like touching an electrical socket and not sure whether to take the electricity from it or feed more into it. There was no definitive of where she began and where she ended.

For the first few days, she locked herself away in the Lord's chambers. It was quite comedic; the King himself being kicked out of his own room. Gossip spread like a disease within the palace.

By the fourth day, Sesshomaru had almost gone mad from her stubborn solitude. She'd refused to see him, because, as you can imagine, he held crazy amounts of power within him. In fact, it was his own fault she was like this now, the night he had marked her and fed his Jaki into her, her soul had awoken in recognition of his power and made for a stronger sustenance for her own soul. To his credit, he handled the situation with more restraint than believed possible. At least she could control it a fair amount now, enough not to harm anyone.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a small twinge in her chest. _'What was that?'_

 _Twinge_. There it went again though a little harder.

 _Tug, Tug_. The string connected to the half of Kikyo's soul was reacting.

She tugged back playfully. _'Took you long enough to figure it out'_ She thought, amused.

A vibration, she reciprocated. Well, now that Kikyo new, _'She'll guess I've either been captured by Naraku, or that I'm surviving myself. There's no way she'd consider me being picked up by Sesshomaru. Either way she'll know Shippo is with me. I don't want Naraku finding out I'm alive yet.'_ She new it was cruel but, it had to be done.

Speaking of Kikyo, kagome felt a pang of guilt. She had always thought it was her soul being stolen from her and instead of it being Kikyo _trapped_ within her. She understood, now that she had her own soul and own free will, with no comparison to Kikyo, she felt she owed the woman a little more than thanks. It was weird relearning her own personality, when she had been so used to being two people.

"Mother, look here! I made this for you." Rin shoved a flower crown into her palms. Giving the string connecting the two halves of their soul and earnest tug, Kagome lost interest, allowing it to fade to the back of her conscience.

"Oh my, thank you! They're beautiful. I shall wear them for the entire day." Kagome chimed, placing the delicate crown upon her silky head.

Sometimes Kagome couldn't tell if the girl before her was an angel disguised as a devil or an innocent girl with a devilish nature. Rin was lovely and sweet and looked as cute as anything, but when she got serious, there was an uncanny resemblance to Sesshomaru in her expressions and ice-cold attitude. She would find the switches in the girl's personality quite entertaining.

"Mother, may I pick the apples from the tree? I want to eat some."

Only recently had Rin learned to ask before doing certain things as impulsive as the girl could be, she almost gave Kagome a heart attack when she caught her on the palace roof trying to retrieve a kite, kagome had made her. From then on it was "Always before you do it."

Kagome sighed, eating basic apples sounded boring. Her eyes lit up with an idea; she was pretty sure Rin had never tasted an apple as a dessert before so, "Hey why don't I help you pick a whole bunch of apples, then we can sneak into the kitchen and I can make you an apple pie!"

Rin tilted her head, bewildered, "What is apple pie?"

She tapped her cin in contemplation, "It's a sweet dessert I used to make at home with my mum. You peel and cook the apple, making a sweet but sour sauce and u put it inside a special type of yummy bread and bake it so it's warm and crumbly. Would you like that?" Kagome chuckled at the bliss in Rin's expression as she visualised the description.

"Let's do it!" Rin grinned, running off towards the big apple tree at the edge of the garden. Kagome got to her feet, wiggling her bare toes in the soil-she simply refused to wear shoes.

"What's going on mother?" Shippo's voice reached her ears. Kagome turned to him as he approached.

The boy had grown over the past few weeks. Gotten taller, lost his baby face-though still cute as hell, and at some point started wearing a blue hakama & kyahan, matched with an green Uwagi.

She glared at the Tanto blade strapped to his side. He hadn't left with that. _'Did Sesshomaru give it to him?'_ Kagome was gonna have words with him later- what the hell was he trying to do, make the boy into a ninja? With a shake of her head she fixed her sweetest smile into place, "We're going to pick apples to make an apple pie. Would you like some, my dear Shippo?" she cooed with an overly sweet voice.

Shippo smiled nervously, he knew that look, he had spent years learning that look, "Yes...please." Here it comes…

"Then my sweet Shippo can you please explain to me-what that is at your side." Kagome's tone went from baby voice to deep and threatening the more she got to the point.

Shippo cringed, "I'm practicing magic and the guards said I could train with them!" He couldn't lie to her, she always had that weird evil switch thing that most mothers had. It used to be funny, cause she would do it to Inubaka _(smirk)_ , but he's not here anymore and he was now the target. "Nothing dangerous I swear, just normal demon stuff." It's not like he was lying, the training was fairly normal for a demon, but his reasons...

At that she actually lightened up, "Alright then, I believe you." As soon as she turned around he sighed in relieve and gave a thumbs up to Sakura, who was chuckling behind her sleeve. To be honest, his training was vigorous and deadly.

There was no such thing as a beginner level, you either did what was asked or you give up. Already he had engaged in multiple sparring sessions and been beaten black and blue by his older piers. And they hadn't gone easy, especially because they thought his mother was so new, most had yet to get an impression from her, and so Shippo was the 'fresh meat'. He learned fast though. Read the signs, learned to run faster, was learning to become stronger.

Right now every inch of the young kitsune's body was aching, all he wanted to do was collapse, but then Kagome would find out and that would be way worse.

Shippo looked up at the sound of Rin's voice, " _Eh~_ Do we _have_ to share with Shippo." He grinned. Rin was like a spoiled sister sometimes, she'd get on his nerves, but he didn't mind so much. She was funny.

"Of course, you must share with your brother."

He blushed at kagome's words, _'Is it really ok for use to be family?'_ Of course doubts ran through his mind, since they first met he had burdened her with the responsibility to care for him. But she had taken to him also… Well, if Kagome didn't mind he was gonna take what he could get and sure as hell enjoy it.

Reina, watched the scene unfold before her in speculation from where she stood by one of the Shoji door. Since arrival, she had been irked by the human's presence. After months of disappearance her dearest Lord, pompous within his right and disgusted by humans, returned with a human mate. She had overlooked the child but this… Nor was the woman trustworthy.

Reina caught sight of a lizard like demon appearing before the human woman, hovering in front of her. She watched as Kagome, removed a talisman from the demon's head, stroking it affectionately. Something akin to shock rushed through her as the demon faded, revealing a wicked expression on the woman's face.

"Shippo, do me a favour will u? I promise to make you all~ the food you like. A full spread." She cheered, showing a weird 2 symbol with her fingers as if to look cute-this woman's customs were unusual as is.

The kitsune dashed over to her from where he had been helping the human child balance. Kagome, bent down whispering in his ear, whatever had been said made the child brighten up immediately and nod. With that, running across the yard, he climbed and jumped the palace wall.

Reina hissed, turning away, she headed to the Lord's study, quick to report her findings, and tapped the door, "My lord." And waited.

Sesshomaru heard the tap from within his study and knew immediately, exactly who was behind it. Reina. "Enter."

He didn't bother look up from his desk, flipping through papers filled with reports and letters with a look of boredom.

"Your human mate is associating with a lizard demon that entered the territory under stealth as we speak." Reina looked up from her position kneeling on the floor, for her Lord's reaction.

Sesshomaru flicked another page. "Is that all?"

Reina, didn't react, "And, she has sent the Kitsune off the palace grounds despite your orders." Only when she noticed his slight pause and his eyes find her bowed form, the only give to her anticipation was the twitch in her furry ear.

Reina had made it clear from the beginning, her opinion of _Lady_ Kagome was less than savory. Sesshomaru was not bothered by this, once she confronts Kagome, there was no doubt in his mind her standing would shift.

For now he would deal with the issue at hand.

He had warned her, no one left the grounds. "She is not witless. Regardless," Sesshomaru paused, and the mischief that flashed through his eyes made Reina blanche in shock, "Stay out of the way. She will be dealt with, _personally_. " Never before had he made an expression as playful as this.

She blinked, _'Lord Sesshomaru is…happy?'_

* * *

 ** _Dun dun dahhh! Anybody expect this? I sure as heck wasn't lol  
Tell me what you think! _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok seriously, my brain is now fried. . . I'm brain dead. Ya'll are gonna have to wait a few weeks for next chapter, this chapter was like... super difficult.**_

 _ **Again thank you for you're comments (I'm going to keep thanking you because I really do appreciate it.)**_

 _ **Just to warn you guys: MAJOR LEMONS. Not kidding. The writing style completely changes (I had to dig real deep for this). Ignore my usual spelling mistakes, I'll deal with it when i can be bothered lol.**_

 _ **This chapter may seem slow, but it will pick up and develop in the next one, dont worry all your questions will be answered in due time... mwahahahahaaa ;P**_

* * *

The kitchen workers bustled about cleaning their cooking areas in an attempt to look busy in front of their new Lady of the west, whom currently appeared to be...teaching the Lord's young ward to cook a food they were unfamiliar with. Truthfully, the kitchen servants had already cleaned everywhere spotless, but what they were witnessing was shocking.

It was common knowledge that preparing meals was a task only ever to be performed by a servant, especially in a titled house, and the only type of people that prepared their own food were those that held no title, lived in small homes, with nothing to their name. The poor.

And yet, this woman, acted as such a mere commoner, and at the same time exhibited such grace in her actions none would dare accuse her of being one. It was one thing to look down on her humanity, it was another to view her as anything but the Lord's _worthy_ Lady. It was fact, the kitchen workers were the most privileged of retainers to serve their lord, as they lived most peacefully and lived the longest. They were the most loyal, keeping to the kitchens, ignoring anything and everything that involved their lord, be it rumours or within his presence. Their jobs were simple: cook meals. And every time, they would perform to the highest standard ensuring no food that left their kitchen had so much as one drop of poison or otherwise.

Kagome hummed, pretending not to notice the curious eyes on her, a smile almost slipped across her face. Ah yes, Rin was squealing in joy beside her as Kagome rolled and kneaded to dough for the lattice to cover the apple filling. Already the apples were bubbling in the pot over the small cooking fire, and long since she had thrown the apples in with some sugar, the entire kitchen had filled with the mouthwatering scent of sweet applesauce, intriguing the servants. Kagome felt smug, of course she had used this as an opportunity to make nice with the kitchen workers, and from the start intended to make two enormous pies; one for the servants to feast upon and one for her beloved and children.

This would also help dissipate any rude rumours circulating about her. Kagome wasn't stupid, she knew that humans weren't welcome so much in the world of demons, and since she had been a priestess, the very thing that purified demons, she'd expect no less for there to be tension. Hopefully they would see her kind-if not good-intentions, and come to accept her a simply another servant of Lord Sesshomaru.

With swift reflexes, Kagome slapped Rin's hand as the little girl attempted to stick her finger into the cooked apple. Rin simply mock pouted before grinning up at Kagome, as if to say "fine, I will behave mother."

One would think, that Kagome's personality had switched and she would now act as the cold and emotionless Lady of the west she should be, harshly disciplining the Lord's rebellious human ward to, but all watching were surprised to witness Kagome feed the child a piece of sweetened apple, only moments after slapping her.

Rin chomped happily as Kagome finally filled the base, layered the lattice and placed the pie in the stone oven. "You must always wash your hands before you touch food that others must eat. Okay?"

"Yes, mother!"

Just then, the kitchen doors opened, and for the first time in centuries, Lord Sesshomaru entered the kitchens. Everyone-including kagome, was quick to bow, Rin too, following Kagome's hand that lightly pushed on the top of her head. See? The girl was learning manners.

With a flex of her new found abilities, Kagome could sense the irritation his aura emitted.

 _Oh dear_.

"Leave." Was the only command, with that the servants hurried from the kitchen. Kagome, gave rin a slight shove, and the girl obeyed, following the servants out.

Kagome stood straight, but kept her eyes low, complete submission.

She focused on the flow of her ki, ensuring it didn't fluctuate with turbulence. So focused, she failed to notice her lord's advance till he was looming over her, only then did she look up.

"Did I not warn you of disobeying my orders?"

* * *

Kirara flew slow and steady, careful not to jostle her master as the slayer slept. The sky was orange with the early evening sun. They had been flying for hours, as the dreamcatcher the priestess had ordered to guide them refused to stop. Kirara had no issue with this, she could fly all day and night if she so wished to, however, with her master's fragile state, she was nervous of the long journey.

Luckily, the dreamcatcher finally chose to descend, leading them into a secluded clearing. The Nekomata settled down, gently rolling her master off her back and curled around her to retain the human's warmth. Humans, after all, easily fell sick from the most simplest things. One would wonder why such an ancient and powerful Nekomata such as herself would so willingly serve a human.

The slayer was no simple human, despite her physical vulnerabilities, her spirit was fierce and strong, similar to that of Midoriko, Kirara's original master. At first Kirara had begrudgingly followed Midoriko wishes, serving the taija family, never satisfied in the lack of strength in her new acclaimed masters, until of course, Sango. Sure their relationship was a little bumpy at first as the girl when they first met, was naive, weak and undeveloped. However with time, the girl proved herself, more so in the last few years after the massacre of her family. Now, Kirara held no issue with following out Midoriko wishes, she would happily serve until she was no longer required, by this woman, that is. The pact made between Sango and herself had been a game changer, "Kirara, I promise, when I am done, you will be free to do as you wish." And Kirara would hold her to that.

Sango woke from sleep a while later, unable to block the orange sunlight that made the inside of her eyelids glow an annoyingly bright red. It was only once she'd rubbed the sleep from her eyes that she noticed where she was. Kirara lounged beside her in the grass, looking as bored, yet patient as ever.

Wait- "Kikyo's dreamcatcher is gone! Where did it go?" she thought aloud, looking around franticly.

Kirara merely tilted her head, as if to say "And what do you expect to do now?"

Sango huffed and just as she was about to argue, a harsh breeze swept through the clearing. Fast she spun around, instincts telling her they weren't alone. There on the other side of the clearing stood a young fox demon. Sango knew better than to judge a demon by appearance and tensed, wary.

All of a sudden the demon advanced, speed so fast he cut through grass like a blade. She reached back for her Hiraikotsu and just as she was about to throw, she got a good look at the demon's face, "Shippo?"

With that he lept,practically crashing into Sango, in effect of the most enthusiastic hug ever given by him. "Sango~"

"Kami! Shippo, is that really you?" she gasped.

"Yes, it's me. I've missed you so much! You have no idea everything that's happened."

Sango took a good look at him, noting all the differences, he'd grown a little, looked a little older, just shy of the age of a teenager. He looked stronger, a physique now similar to Kohaku's, and his eyes sharper, she could now see the age old intelligence dancing within his golden irises that had been hidden before, and only showed in his few bouts of wisdom. Little shippo had grown.

But…

For him to change this drastically, Kagome's death must have taken a real toll on him. Regardless, Sango was proud and glad the kit was alright. She hugged him back with just as much happiness.

"Anyway, she's waiting for you, Kikyo gave us a heads up. We should go now, otherwise my Lord will be angry I was out so late." Sango was cunfused as Shippo rambled on, but got on Kirara's back.

"Shippo what are you talking about? I'm supposed to bring you home."

Kirara had already deciphered what the young kit had meant, the give away being the familiar scent clingin to him, a scent that should not have been recent. Ignoring Sango, she lifted the into the air following Shippo's silent directions.

"Thats not what mother said. She said I was to bring _you_ home. Don't worry, were almost there."

The gears turned in Sango's head, as she looked on in shock and confusion. _'Mother? Who is "mother"?'_

* * *

" _Haa~ haah haa ha…"_

Kagome's breath came out in soft but heavy pants, and it took everything in her to resist from buckling her knees as that _oh-so-familiar_ heat spread between her legs and butterflies erupted in her stomach.

Here her lord stood, towering over her-no, practically lying over her as she arched back against the kitchen table. ' _How did things get like this?'_

 _So beautiful_ did Sesshomaru look, as he studied Kagome's own face, forehead pressed against hers. Did he not know how _inappropriate_ this position was?

Besides, he could never be attracted to a lowly human such as herself, this wasn't-Pleasure shot through her core as Sesshomaru's hips ground against hers, something hard rubbing right up against her in the most delicious way.

 _'Oh god he's-'_

Strong arms wound around Kagome's waist until his hands gripped each ass cheek, and squeezed, effectively lifting her to press firmly against his rigid length. It mattered not they were both fully dressed, the pleasure from the stimulation to her clit was overwhelming.

Instinctively-and despite her inner turmoil-Kagome raised her legs, wrapping them tight around her beloved lord's hips and squeezed with a strength similar to a serpent constricting around it's prey, and Sesshomaru jerked at the added pressure, growling low against her ear. She shuddered.

His voice was so low, so baritone, Kagome had no doubt that if he desired, he could make her cum simply from wordless growls _alone_. Well, he could do as he wished with her, she had no objections and no delusions of where she stood. Then again, she had no idea he harboured these kinds of temptations towards her either, perhaps he was merely frustrated.

 _'Well, there goes my plan to rid of those scandalous rumours.'_ Kagome allowed herself to indulge on the desire she had felt since she had woke from her fatal injury.

Eager to see how far she could take this, Kagome carefully, at a steady pace-leaving space for him to deny her, she trailed one hand down (releasing her grip on his shoulder) to caress along his muscular torso-making a mental note to come back to that- and into his hakama, lower and lower until- _Bingo!_ Her slender hand wrapped around his engorged member and gave a few delicate strokes. ' _Yes!'_

Warm, pulsing length, so thick her hand couldn't completely wrap around it. Oh yes, the mighty lord of the western lands was _very_ well endowed.

He was a hell-bound dog demon, one of the most _powerful_ beings, her _lord_. Right now? He was her _fucking_ lord.

"Kagome, this does not fit as a punishment, or do u wish for harsher?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow, oh he could punish her all he wants, just was soon as she's _done_. He maybe a long lived, ancient demon, but he has never received pleasure from a modern girl, who was raised in a desensitized society of sex, drugs and misdirected morals, disguised by a sugarcoated and surfaced reality.

"My lord, let me give u a gift first and I will be yours to torture _however-in-whatever_ way." Kagome murmured into his ear, eliciting a shiver from him. The thoughts 'Yes! seduce him.' slithering through her mind. "Your punishment may not be _enough_ for the things I may do." And this was true, when he finds out exactly what she had done, and all comes to light, her lord would be furious, rightfully so. However, her reasons were-in her mind-justified.

Using her free hand she guided one of his inside her robe, resting the calloused hand on her plump breast. Sesshomaru allowed her free movement, a little control for now-mainly out of curiousity in her intentions. No woman had ever taken initiative like this, they were always-

His train of thought was interrupted as: Up. Down. Up. Down. she started to pump his cock, tightening her grip to squeeze him and began a rhythm. Oh _yes_. He rolled his hips in shock of her actions, but soon fell into the rhythm himself, following her lead.

Tilting her hand at an angle, she got the tip to rub her bump her clit with every motion.

Sesshomaru's hand now squeezing her large breast with bruising force, "In that case, this Sesshomaru will continue to punish you." he massaged them in circles, making sure to rub the nipple especially, and kagome moaned at the wonderful sting and ache. Losing a little control of her Ki, kagome felt her aura saturate the Kitchen, with an intensified level of pheromones. Good thing to pies were in the fire.

"Ah~"

"Kagome…" He was panting. She had the lord _panting_ from a hand job! Pride swelled within her chest. She was elated. With that the euphoria intensified, and it took only a few more minutes for her to feel that slow build in the pit of her stomach. ' _No, not yet.'_ There was another way to make this even more pleasurable.

All it took was a slight tug and his hakama loosened completely, dropping at his feet. Kagome's kimono had already parted to accommodate the stretch of her legs and so, now there was nothing between her dripping wet pussy and his throbbing cock. Squeezing her legs and guiding his cock again without breaking rhythm, she pressed the head of his dick between her sensitive folds.

With this Sesshomaru lost all control.

Since she had touched him, he'd been in ecstasy, even if he wanted to, he could not resist. All it took was a fast, hard thrust and his engorged cock speared inside her, filling her to the brink. Kagome cried out as her virginity was taken, the pain of a first entry dulled by the slick slide of his rod, as it had already been coated in her juices. Was it humanly possible for a girl to become so wet, her juices leaked and dribbled down into a puddle on the poor kitchen table? She had never thought it possible.

Nevertheless, there was pain, and she was grateful for it. It may not mean much to a male demon, but for her? Kagome was 18 already, she had kept her virtue, always believing in 'the one' and now she had found him. Only someone special, could make you accept and enjoy this kind of vulnerability. This would be a painful experience she would enjoy, a memory she would cherish. Despite the not so respectable circumstances…

She'll admit, this wasn't the most appropriate or romantic location or situation, but it was _real_. If she wanted a dreamy, overly sweet romance, she'd have gone running to Koga long before declaring her love to Inuyasha.

Now she had it; a shocking, burning sweetness, tainted with a little bitterness-a taste stronger than any liquor. Fireworks exploded in her mind.

 _'They never said anything about this in Sex-Ed. Holy-I can't...no-wait, ah!'_

Either way, her thoughts wouldn't reach him, she was not a telepath, and Sesshomaru didn't wait, he fucked her hard; fast, long strokes that had her gasping, moaning, crying out his name. Everything was hot, bright, wet, hard, slick. Sore. Oh god, oh god oh god oh-god-oh-god. Oh. God!"

"Harder!" she cried. With a defiant growl he obliged, using a speed and strength that was impossible for a human, to plow through his now-exposed _vixen_ of a mate.

 _Slap, slap, slap slap slap_ -the sound of his balls slapping against her sensitive flesh echoed as he pounded into her tight entrance.

They were close, _so close_ she could taste it, all they needed was one more thing. Pulling herself up, kagome kissed his neck, giving small kitten licks, "My beloved." She whispered her endearment only for him, then opened wide and- _chomp_. She bit down hard enough to break skin; and blood, rich with the taste of iron, spilled across her taste buds.

Surprisingly, this was his undoing.

His eyes widened with shock as his climax washed over him, making Lord Sesshomaru _himself,_ lose all strength and submit to the pleasure as his entire body spasmed, hips bucking as his seed spilled into her. He filled her to the brim, and still, he released more, some spluttered out from where they were joined; he had cum so much...her body could not hold it all.

Like an obedient pet, kagome managed to wait until the last moment, to hold on to her last shred of sanity, waiting for him to cum, before allowing herself the same prize and flexed the muscles in her vagina to draw out the pleasure.

Sesshomaru leaned against her, relaxed and sated- no doubt in shock, but that was fine. She wanted him to be shaken by her. Whatever it took, she would make sure he would never want to let her go. He was her home now, fuck everything she had believed to be home before him. She would follow no other. Not even the idea of her home in the future could tempt her to leave this demon, and she would leave no chance for him to throw her away.

Perhaps that made her a manipulative villain, she couldn't care less. She had marked him, the same way he'd taken her. In some weird way, she kind of understood where Onigumo was coming from, why he'd made a pact with those demons. Maybe the world wasn't as clear in contrast as black and white as she thought it was.

Sesshomaru, leaned over her, eyes distant as he replayed the events that had just transpired. _'What the-how?-I am not myself.'_

He stood still, entire body tense, as kagome re-tied his clothes, and after, fixed her own appearance. Her aura gave of the same satisfaction as himself, and another emotion he could not identify, but he could tell was linked to the dreamy expression in her eyes as she gazed up at him; which only unsettled and irritated him more.

"Ah!" Kagome looked away with wide eyes, "The pies are almost ready." she said in realisation.

Sesshomaru glared at her.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed, and I'm sorry for later on. Shippo will be back by Sundown. I promise." She gave him the information he originally came to _see_ her for. How this…shameless altercation transpired was beyond him. He would do well to be cautious of this-this damned _temptress_.

"And now I'm gonna have to apologize for this mess. Ooo I hope they don't get mad, now they'll have more to gossip about."

What was she talking about? He followed her gaze to the mess of bodily fluids staining the kitchen table.

On _impulse_ , Sesshomaru destroyed the table.

* * *

 _ **Ok, so they're a little out of character in this chapter, it was the only way for me to write this one.**_  
 _ **Tell me what you think and thanks for reading. X**_


	9. Chapter 9 - PART 1

_Okayyy I know what you guys are gonna say. "SO f**king boring!" The plot has been pretty slow (with good reason). I have to do all this boring sh*t otherwise, crap **definitely** won't make sense as I go. Already some of you have been like "whaaa?" _

_I don't want to do a POV for Naraku cause...I'm kinda lazy lol. But If ya'll want one, I can do? Sooo comment if you do._ _You can probably tell I skipped a few convos between characters, cause again, being lazy and I don't think you wanna read an entire page of "casual" convo._ _Next chapter will be **a lot** of action, so enjoy the calm. _

_I'm kidding, we've all been waiting for this story to end! Only a few (like maybe 4 or 5) more chapters -_ _their gonna be faster paced-_ _to go! Ayyyy! XD_

 _ALSO, i've created a poll! please vote your opinion ._

 _Ignore my crappy spelling and grammar. Thank you for your likes and comments! Enjoy xx_

* * *

Rolling up her sleeves and tying up the ends of her garment, kagome got to work cleaning the mess Sesshomaru left behind. Filling a bucket with boiling water, she set it aside to pick up the remaining pieces of wood that had once been parts of the kitchen table.

She hissed as smaller splinters pricked and embedded themselves in her hands. "Damn it Sesshomaru!" she muttered, and sped up, knowing the servants would soon enter again. She still had yet to clear the air, as the room reeked of sex. She didn't have to be a demon to know that.

 _Scrub, scrub, scrub_ , the boiled salt water did the trick, and kagome almost sighed in relief. Don't get her wrong, she was elated about what had just transpired, but Kagome still had a sense of decency and this was a _communal_ area. The thought made her blush and her body tingle, 'He was-that was...wow'. Her nerves were still sensitive and a new soreness had set in between her thighs, though it couldn't be helped, especially with the rough handling and how her body had to accommodate to his size. Her blush deepened and she stopped her scrubbing to slap her hands over her cheeks in embarrassment, a giggle escaping her.

The happiness was short lived as a voice resounded from behind her, "What has happened?"

 _Uh oh_. Kagome wiggled around, still on her knees to see Reina standing in the kitchen, glaring down at her. She had only seen her a few times around the palace, leaving the grand hall or coming in through the palace gate. When kagome stretched out her aura, she could feel the woman's contempt and unease towards her.

"Oh um, just cleaning...I ah-" Kagome's eyes widened as the panther demon sniffed the air. _Double uh oh_. Reina's glare hardened, and kagome shuffled back, until she heard water slosh, her leg had bumped the bucket, it didn't spill. It was no secret that panther demons had short fuses, anything could set them off-especially if they didn't like you in the first place.

But Reina was different. After so many years serving a being like Lord Sesshomaru, she had learned patience and reasoning, rather than attacking on impulse; and as she assessed the room- the food on the fire, the fading scent of desire and gratification in the air.

She already knew what had transpired between the Lord and the human. That much was obvious, and though she was slightly peeved, it was wonderfully comical to see the Lord Sesshomaru storm out of the kitchen looking utterly confused.

"Why are you cleaning. There are servants for that." She sniffed at the human on the floor, scrubbing like _she_ was a mere servant herself, rather than the _lady_ she was supposed to be, well the girl had some humility that's for sure.

"I pity the soul that would have to clean a mess such as this, besides, there is no need for the entire palace to know of the details of Lord Sesshomaru and I's...relationship-I mean, I guess-or something like that, whatever he says we are..." Kagome rambled on.

Reina help up her hand, "Enough. Get off the floor. I will clean your mess." She said begrudgingly. Kagome stood, only to be nudged aside as the panther demon got to work.

"I'm sorry, thank you." Reina froze for a moment, trying to process the unexpected words.  
That was something you don't hear every day, and this made her slightly more bearable.

They stayed like that in silence for a while. Reina doing her best to hold back her instinctual aggression as she scrubbed to floor. "Why are you here?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Why did you come here? To a land filled with demons, yet you are priestess. You hunt out kind."

"Eh well, A certain demon tried to kill me. And well, Sesshomaru kind of saved me by-u know-doing that..."

From Reina's expression she could tell that wasn't a good enough answer, "What you want my whole life story?"

Glare.

Kagome sighed, "It's kinda long and-and complicated."

She gestured for her to continue.

"Well, I'm from a place where demons don't really exist, so until about 4 years ago, I didn't know much. I was kidnapped by a demon, because I had the shikon jewel inside of me. Sesshomaru's half brother saved me. I accidently broke the jewel and so, we've been searching for all the pieces. Turns out Inuyasha had this enemy, a demon named Naraku, who we have been fighting for the shards. Inuyasha's ex, who it turns out I'm bound by soul to, came back to life and everything was a mess. Naraku shot a spear through my chest," Kagome touched the scarred flesh in remembrance, "Sesshomaru found me, and for whatever reason, let me live. I am his, and I am grateful."

"Why did you not simply purify the demon. You are a priestess."

"I'm not very good at being a priestess, not that I wanted to be in the first place. It's depressing how weak I felt. But now, it's-whatever Hama did, it worked. I feel whole."

Kagome went over to the oven, time was up. Carefully she removed the apple tartes Placing them on the stone slab beside it to cool.

Reina's senses, so sensitive, she almost cringed as the new scent hit her. The think sweet smell of apples, and warm pastry. "What are those things!" She hissed. Her nose already stung from the salt water, this made it hurt more.

"Apple tarts. I'm sorry, had I known your senses were so strong I would have given you a heads up. Though I guess it was kinda obvious from your appearance." Kagome said, gesturing to Reina's dark blue complexion, with her furry ears and tail. She looked exactly like a panther but with a more humanoid body. "I made it for Rin and Shippo, and the second one is for the servants."

"The fox kit...what is he to you?"

Kagome smiled. "He's my son. Adopted of course. Well, I want him to be anyway, I don't know if he sees me that way."

"He fights to protect you." Reina answered her unasked question.

"He saw me die. Infact, he's the reason I'm alive, he used his magic at the last moment."

Reina shook her head, "No. He fights for you. We are demons. We do not know what love is. Very few discover it." She wanted to growl, since when did this happen. Why was she conversing with this girl. It was irritating, to realise she had opened up to her. And now she was giving the girl advice. "The only way we know how to protect what we care about, is to fight for it."

She blanched at the sight of tears, rolling down the human's face. Reina did not know what to do in situations such as this, she was more familiar with breaking bones. "What the hell! W-why are you crying?" If kagome hadn't been crying so much, she would have laughed at how alike Reina's attitude was to Inuyasha's.

"I don't want him to get hurt!" She wailed as she sliced the giant tartes. Fat tears rolling down her face, "He secretly started training and-and now he has a weapon. He could die!"

Reina blinked baffled. Wow. She had never seen someone wail so comically. After a few moments of watching her new found entertainment she put an end to kagome's tears, "He will not die. Else that would mean I am a bad sensei."

Immediately Kagome stopped. Quick as lightning she spun around only to find an empty space where Reina had once been, and a clean kitchen.

 _Whaaaat?_

Looking up at the large window overhead, that lead out to the side of the palace, she noticed it was nightfall. The sky was dark.

"Ah, I better hurry, still need to bathe."

* * *

The journey was quite long-though interesting, as Shippo talked about how he started training-Sango felt as if Kirara had flown so fast they'd cut a two day travel to less than a few hours. By the time they arrived, the sun was down, the moon replacing its brightness.

All she could do was stare in awe as they approached the grand castle. THis was the west no? How had their group never stumbled upon it? They had been to the west many times. As they got closer sango could see demons everywhere, she was glad she hadn't worn her slayer uniform, there's no doubt it would have caused retaliation.

Kirara slowed at Shippo's direction, and made a decent onto the entrance steps. "Mother, I have returned!" Shippo yelled out obnoxiously loud.

"Baka!" Came a voice from inside, "Mama's having a bath. She asked me to come get you." A young human girl stepped out, wearing a bright yellow kimono and white sash. "Welcome, Lady Sango." It took a moment, until Sango recognised her.

"Rin is that you?"

"It is, I am happy you remember me!" She cheered.

'Wait so, if Rin's here then that means…' Sango's face paled. All memories of Jaken 'the pest' whining about 'Lord Sesshomaru this and Lord Sesshomaru being great and blah'. This was Sesshomaru's land. He really was a Lord!

"Come in, come in!"

Weary, she followed them inside. "Shippo, how in kami's name did you end up with Sesshomaru."

"Eh well, he was really nice to us so…"

Sango snorted, disbelieving. The room they entered was large, but not too much, "mama doesn't want us to eat in the big room cause she said people are nosy. So we're gonna eat here today." Rin explained.

"When's food ready? I'm hungry." Shippo whined.

"When mama gets here, stop being a baby." The two children bickered, going back and forth.

Sango settled down on a pillow seat and watched in amusement. 'I wonder who they're talking about, wouldn't that mean Sesshomaru married? Sango felt bewildered.

"Ah geez. Stop fighting you two. Sit down." Wait was that? That voice…

The two children obeyed, quietly. Sango froze, staring straight ahead, afraid to move. No, she had to be dreaming. This wasn't real-she wasn't...Shuffling could be heard behind her, by the doors, and a moment later, a dark green kimono came into her peripheral vision, going around the table until directly opposite her. Sango daren't look up, in fear, hoping of what she would not see. But that hope was broken as they sat down and entered her vision.

There, Kagome's face was in front of her, smiling gracefully, As if she hadn't. Died.

Kagome sat, smiling at her, unsure of what to say, when the look on Sango's face made her question her own sanity. Maybe she was actually dead, and appeared as a ghost. Sango's face was so pale, eyes wide, jaw slack.

"I missed you, Sango." Like an idiot that was all she could say. No, hey, _surprise_! I'm alive, sorry I didn't tell you. Perhaps this wasn't Kagome, this woman's hair was longer, darker, her features were sharper. The colour of her eyes…

"It really is me. I'm sorry I didn't come to you." Kagome assessed the woman before her, she'd lost weight. "Is the baby ok? You've lost a lot of weight-" before Kagome knew what was happening, Sango launched herself over the table knocking over the flower vase that was placed in the center-Shippo caught it- and collided against Kagome, wrapping her in the tightest hug, almost cutting off her air supply. Kagome's calm facade broke, revealing a candid nervousness and elation equal to the slayer's.

Time lapsed as the two women rolled around on the floor in glee and relief. For the first time since sesshomaru save her, Kagome release her joy to be alive. Kami it felt good. The beating of her heart, the stretch of her lungs, the freedom in her limbs. Kagome squeezed Sango back in their hug, just as tight. Stretching out her ki, an intimacy she hoped Sango would accept.

And she did, Sango jolted in shock as she felt Kagome's energy rush through her. It was...exhilarating, tightly coiled positive energy bursting to release inside her. Slowly kagome pulled back, cupping Sango's face to examine the woman's health. "There, you look much better."

Sango's face was now fuller with a healthy glow to it, her body had become a little softer, stomach showing a little more.

"W-what the-" Sango stuttered as she examined the changes to her normally lean body, "How?"

Kagome smiled ruefully, "It's a long story."

"We have time." Sango encouraged.

Kagome looked at the kids, whom were back to bickering at the table, "Yes, we do." Sensing the approaching bodies, she gestured for Sango to take a seat at the table, announcing "food's here."

Just then, in came four servants holding a tray each, the last one holding only one of the giant tartes. They bowed respectfully before placing the dishes on the table, bowed again then left. Just as one walked by, kagome pulled the female demon down by her sleeve and whispered "I've left second dish on the table, the apple tart, those are for you guys, eat as much as you like. Thank you for the food, it looks delicious." The servant looked up at her with a blush as Kagome released her, and the female bowed again before hurrying out.

When she turned back, the kids were already digging in. Two little monsters shovelling their faces. Neither of them touched their chopsticks once, using their hand to tear into the food. Kagome sighed, barbarick, that had been the one manner she had yet to instil into them. "Slow down, the food's not going anywhere. Remind me at some point to teach you to use chopsticks properly."

"Yes mama." One of them replied.

"So, tell me, how did you end up with Sesshomaru?"

Rin jumped to answer Sango's question, "Both Shippo and Lady Kagome fell out of the sky above Lord Sesshomaru and me-"

"Sesshomaru and I-" Kagome corrected.

"Lord Sesshomaru and I. He was really nice and decided to save her and then he said we could keep her!" Well...it wasn't a lie. She does now serve him, being entirely his and "officially" his mate. And well, he hadn't acted otherwise.

"He gave me a fraction of his soul so I would survive. It's similar to a demon mating. Then he healed me. I owe him my life." She looked down into her lap, remembering how he had indulged her for the past few weeks. She felt like he had practically showered her with luxuries.

Sango peered at her blushing face, before realisation dawned, "Kagome, tell me you didn't!"

The girl covered her face in embarrassment, nodding into her sleeve.

"But-but it's Sesshomaru-Inuyasha's brother!"

"Sesshomaru is Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is Inuyasha. And c'mon, look at it from my perspective." Kagome defended.

"Hmm," Sango closed her eyes, thinking hard, before blushing herself, "Oh my…"

"See! And have you seen him shirtless? I thought I would melt." Kagome whispered after covering Rin's poor ears. Shippo covered his own. Not wanting to hear such yucky talk." He may be over 50 years old but he was still practically a child in demon years.

"Wait, what about Inuyasha? He's been so torn up since that night...Kagome, everyone still thinks you're dead."

Kagome picked up her tea cup, now would be the hard part, "My feelings for him have changed, besides, his heart is set elsewhere," Sango shook her head in disagreement, but continued to listen, "Sango, he can't know. No one can. Only the people that already do. That means you, everyone here, and Kikyo. Maybe totosai-i need to see totosai at some point."

"Kagome why!"

"Because I need naraku to believe I'm dead. He targeted me because he thought I was a threat. And he's right. I still have Kikyo's soul, he cannot truly kill her until she is whole. Miroku is weakening, you and I both can tell, and you are pregnant. Originally I had no intention of you accompanying us to the battle. But now you definitely cannot. That is why I want for you to remain here, where it is safe."

"What about you? How do you plan to defeat naraku?" Sango's tone was harsh, bitter. She wanted revenge. For everything she has lost. For Kohaku.

"Sango, I know you wanted to make him pay, for everything you have lost. But are you so sure you are willing to throw away your happy future for revenge? I promise you, I will get the curse lifted from Miroku. But please..."

The slayer clenched her fists, "I thought I'd lost you to Naraku. I thought I had failed you like I had failed Kohaku." Tears escaped her eyes, but Sango was quick to wipe them away. "I dream of him every night. His blood on my hands, the torture he went through and I-I couldn't save him. I can't lose you too Kagome." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Kagome felt a pressure against her chest. Shippo had crawled into her lap, sullen, hugging her close, "Shippo, don't be sad. You did a great job saving me." She patted his head. "Sango, you won't lose me. I will be fine." Looking down back down, she turned shippo to face her, "Are the two of you done eating? You may go play." Rin nodded, leaving the room, though Shippo was reluctant she took him with her.

Silence, as sango waited, calming herself. "Do you have a plan?"

She looked down in contemplation, "Kinda, I'm working on it."

Sango relented, still slightly peeved, "Inuyasha is slowly losing his mind over you."

"Well he's going to have to hold on to his sanity a little longer. Kikyo will help with that." She replied stubbornly.

"Speaking of which, did she know you were alive all along?"

Kagome shook her head no, "She only found out today. Sent you to me as a gift. We came to an understanding a while ago." smiling at the time they had spent in the cave as she had healed Kikyo.

Sango decided she liked Kikyo a little better now.

"I need everyone to believe I'm dead so naraku doesn't catch on, not until I'm ready."

"Does your new _husband_ know what your planning?"

Kagome poured some more tea, "No, he might kill me. I just managed to stop him from doing so today. He still doesn't know you're here." She giggled, taking a sip from her cup.

Sango looked up at her so fast-the question already on her face, kagome answered calmly, "It's fine, it's fine."

"Alright. I will stay within Kaede's village." Sango agreed. Kagome nodded.

"So what is life as royalty like?" Sango grinned, moving onto a lighter topic.

"Oh so good, it's great..." They conversed pleasantly, slowly slipping back into their usual friendship.

What felt like only a few minutes, had gone by before Rin came running in, "Lord Sesshomaru's back and he is very angry!"

Kagome sighed, "Alright, thank you, get ready for bed." Rin skipped away, just as thundering footsteps came from down the hall. 'Here we go…'

The shoji panel slammed open ridiculously hard, revealing an indeed, _livid_ Sesshomaru. 'Ah~ why are you always angry!' Kagome thought in distress. Sango on the other hand, was already inching her hand towards one of the metal chopsticks, uncomfortable near the dangerous demon. After all, being in his presence had always resulted in some kind of battle, and being new to this kind of open rage was highly unnerving.

"Explain yourself." Sesshomaru ordered in that _oh-so-deep_ voice of his. In normal people speak, he had just said, _'Why is there a slayer in my territory, without my permission? Explain yourself.'_ But Sesshomaru always was the 'silent type'. Kagome didn't know whether to be turned on or worried. The latter was probably more appropriate, given the situation.

"Sango didn't come as a slayer, but a _friend_. On a more positive note, they got here on time so Shippo wasn't late-as I promised." Kagome ended the answer with a worrying amount of optimism. Sango watched in bewilderment as the two interacted. Why was Sesshomaru acting so...nice?

When Sesshomaru glared her way she bowed in respect. He relaxed slightly, before stiffening, turning away and storming back out. "I'll bring some food to your study!" She added. The shoji panel slammed shut.

Gosh, he'd been acting so...emotional recently...

"I don't know who's worse, him or inuyasha. Do anger issues run in the family?" Sango speculated,

"No idea," She would remember to ask Hama about it tomorrow. "Well we'd better sleep. I'll see you off tomorrow morning." With a second thought, kagome touched Sango's forehead, humming a tune, "Sweet dreams, the servant outside will show you to your room." Kagome enchanted Sango's mind, she could not afford for the woman to have nightmares.

Kagome looked down, pulling her garment away from her chest to see the ugly, puckered scar, right above her breast, picturing naraku's sadistic expression. _'It's time to get my ass in gear.'_


	10. Chapter 9 - Part 2

Sango strolled through the halls of the palace, mindless of a destination as there was no destination to be had. She and Kagome had spent the entire morning together, gossiping, and whining. (Small talk. Girl talk).

When the guards had changed shifts, Rin perked up from her mother's lap and ran off in search of her father, allowing them to switch to more _mature_ subjects- _Kami, she still couldn't believe Kagome ended up with..._

Anyways, Shippo was nowhere to be seen, the former priestess mumbling something about _"unnecessary training"_ ; and not too long ago Kagome finally excused herself, mentioned something along the lines of going to see a Hama about her Ki.

Sango was left to her own devices.

Therefore the only logical idea would be to explore, and assess the situation of her dearest friend's new... _lifestyle_.

From what she had gathered already, looks were deceiving. It had taken a nights rest for the slayers awareness to kick in, and she was glad it did, because once she had focused her senses this morning she noticed the deadly atmosphere.

 _It was sinister._

This place was a fortress disguised as a palace. Guards and watchers on every corner and along every wall. There these soldiers stood, like statues. So much so, that Sango was not surprised Kagome hadn't noticed them.

The stone walls were high, blocking any view of land in the distance, only the sky showed. Three archers at the top of the highest rooftops, some standing, some lay like- what Kagome would have referred to as- _Snipers_.

She could tell, every single soldier was demon. Their movements, if ever they did move, were too refined, too graceful.

Sango knew, if she were to so much as to grab her Hiraikotsu, she'd be down before she could even pitch. They'd either have her pinned or dead. Her clan- when they were alive- would not compare, and this fact was frightening.

Do not mistake her, Sango was a good slayer, _one of the best actually_ \- her skills being refined through the years spent fighting alongside her easily underestimated and outnumbered misfit group. A few of these guards she could take, alone; maybe two or three, four would give her a run for her money, and anything over six? She wouldn't even _bother_ try.

Each one of them could sense her Slayer blood, there was no doubt, however with her increasingly obvious pregnancy status and Kagome's scent which had probably rubbed off on her, they would see her as a mild threat.

That wasn't the problem.

 _Did Kagome know? Or was she too distracted by all the pretty flowers, the two loving children and her lust for Sesshomaru?_ Sesshomaru was eccentric, pompous and at times, rash. He was _not_ an idiot.

Repetitive sounds of impact against wood rouse Sango from her thoughts. She found herself outside, another garden she had not seen before. Well, it was more like an acre of grass, leading to a large Dojo.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she followed her ears, until the banging from within, was revealed to be soldiers training. Forty or so soldiers performing choreographed combat routines. However that was not the origin of the sound. A female demon, panther, was throwing ninja stars at- _Was that Shippo?_

* * *

Kagome, walked down the dark stone steps careful not to trip over her silk green kimono. She couldn't lie, this life of luxury was a hell of a lot better than roughing it out for months at a time. Baths every night, delicious food, a beautiful garden, unlimited time to herself- this was heaven to say the least. No wonder Sesshomaru was as arrogant as he was…

Anyway, back to the task at hand; Kagome stopped as she got to the enormous doors of Hama's chamber. Raising her knuckle she knocked twice, almost immediately the doors came ajar and she took that as an invitation to enter.

Again the cave was dim, only a few candles were lit. Her bright eyes scanned the room, searching for anything that resembled the woman.

"Um _Hello~_ " She called out, peering into the shadows. Only to stumble back in shock as two glowing irises appeared in the dark. Shadows released from the dark and fluttered along the walls, crows echoing as if they were physically in the room. 'Okay, this is seriously freaky.' Kagome couldn't help but think to herself.

A darkness larger and more ominous than the shadow crows fluctuated, before shrinking until there she stood- _Hama!_

"What is it you want human girl?" She hissed. Red eyes glowering- that wasn't the colour they were last time… _Were they?_

"I have to ask you some things!" The announcement was louder than she expected, showing her nervousness.

"Then ask."

"My powers, they aren't the same... What am I?"

"You are you. No more no less, you are as kami and akuma willed it. That is not your true issue."

Kagome ignored her impatience, "How do I control it? I don't even know where to start. I can do things I didn't even know was possible!"

"Why must you learn? Just will for it and you will know. Get to the point human."

"Naraku! How do I stop him?"

At this, the shadow that was Hama twisted and shrunk, the entire cave brightened, and the beautiful demon clad in black came to stand in front of her. Hama raised a perfect brow, as if to say 'Are you serious?'. Kagome stood her ground, raising her chin with defiance. "Girl. This demon is of little threat to you. Why do you feel the need to defeat him?"

"Just because I'm okay, doesn't mean my friends are."

Hama assessed the human in front of her, she sighed, it would appear she had to explain the bigger picture of the girl's situation. "Naraku will be defeated sooner than you think. Be in the place of this event at the time of the inevitable and you will know your answer." Kagome sighed as well, more riddles. "You have a threat far sinnister than a spider."

This had Kagome's attention. The crow demon stepped to the stone slab, pulling a steel goblet from somewhere beneath her feathered dress. "I am truly Karasu." came from blood red lips. Kagome watched shocked as black liquid filled it slowly, 'Where the hell had that come from?'

"You do not realise the danger of your actions. Your tryst with the Lord has bound your fates."

"I kn-"

"You do not know the extent! What are your _ambitions_? There is no doubt Naraku will fall, for that is the spider's fate. But Sesshomaru… Should you perish- and make no mistake, one day you _will_. It will ruin him, and the darkness in my Lord's heart will overshadow his will and his grief will blind him. The future as you know it will cease to exist. So I _advise_ you, leave. Else his fate will become like the spider you so fear."

* * *

The kitsune dodged each one, and instead of stabbing him, they ended up embedded in the wood behind him.

"Faster. If you can't dodge without your magic, then what _use_ are you?" The panther spoke, firm, with a deceivingly soft and feminine voice. From her stiff posture, the panther knew Sango was here. _How long has he been doing this?_ From the number of daggers and stars sticking out of the wall and fallen on the ground...an hour give or take.

Shippo didn't reply, too focused on the starlight speed of the pointy blades. If Sango was closer she would have seen the sweat soaking his clothes, mixing with the blood blotching his skin and fur. Of course it took a couple of dozen tries to get it right, and _of course_ he got nicked more than a few times.

Reina was not a demon to be considered faint hearted. Her orders were to train the kit until his skill was an adequate level for the Lord to continue mentoring him, without having to baby him. It was quite comedic actually, the first time Sesshomaru attempted to teach the kit. He seemed to have forgotten, young ones were not so strong, or resilient. And it had been hundreds of decades since he had tutored _her_. The days a tiny, lonely servant kitling following her prince around was over. Now he just spent his time beating his men around the dojo until they understood.

At first shippo had seemed to be a waste of her time, and although it had been a direct order she had been reluctant. But the young's intensity and determination to protect th-the _weak weeping_ woman she had the unfortunate experience of encountering after _said_ female's fornication with her lord. Reina could somehow relate. Besides, Shippo was a fast learner.

But now, now that _Slayer_ loitering by the entrance was grating her nerves. She was this close to- _Wham!_ Spoke too soon. The next blade she had picked up, instead of throwing at Shippo randomly, it spun across the room in the opposite direction, embedding into the wooden frame of the shoji panel where the slayer's _head_ had been resting moment's ago.

Sango stood stock still, body buzzing from the attack. When was her last fight? "There a problem?"

"Yeah, your scent makes the entire place reek." Reina growled.

Sango didn't bother to egg her on, "Shippo you ok?"

The kitsune in question nodded, panting too hard to talk, and began shaking out his limbs and tail.

Turning back to her trainee, Reina threw the remaining weapons to the side. "Come, we shall fight now."

Shippo shuffled towards her, trying to bide his time. His muscles were strained from the constant jumping, hopping, ducking and flipping; and he knew, if Reina scented weakness, she'd hit him harder than necessary.

And he was right, as usual, the panther had him on his ass in five minutes. Well, three minutes better than last week, and this time without magic. But today she wasn't stopping, she came after him again. Shippo swallowed his fear, bracing for the hit but it never came.

Sango was in a deadlock with Reina. She had her arm up, blocking Reina's hit, and keeping the pressure _on_. Neither would relent.

"Going a little hard there, friend." Sango muttered, shoving her forearm harder against the panther demon's fist. That would bruise later.

"The kit must learn through experience. You're interference is unnecessary, and we are not friends Slayer." Reina grit out the last part, shoving the human away a few feet.

" _Oh it is on_." Sango grinned, senses tingling with a little bloodlust. Ripping off her common kimono and green tie, to reveal the bare black bodysuit beneath. She had foregone the armour.

The two attacked. At first Reina held back, weary of the child within the Slayer's belly; but after receiving a particularly hard hit-a lucky shot- to the jaw, restraint was no longer an issue.

Sango tried to pull a roundhouse kick, the panther dodged with ease, before leaping towards her, gripping Sango's shoulders and flipping her. Sango twisted mid-air, an arm wrapping protectively over her stomach as she landed.

Instead of kicking the pregnant woman in the ribs, Reina's pawed feet thudded against her chest, leaving the human a little winded but otherwise unharmed. But sango was there for her landing, pointing her fingers she managed to hit a nerve in the demon's arm, rendering it numb and useless.

Using her other arm, Reina grabbed the back of Sango's ponytail, shoving the woman's face into the ground. There was a resounding, crack! Blood gushed out of her nose like a waterfall. Still protecting her stomach she twisted on the floor, feigning a knee to the panther's gut, she fell for it, and in a flash, sango chopped her hand against Reina's throat. She choked, knees hitting the concrete floor.

Sango used the opportunity to twist out of her grip. But Reina had somehow switched the grip on her hair to her neck, so she pushed forwards as she was choked and head-butted her opponent.

" **Enough!** " The command held instant effect. And every being present _froze_.

Sango's eyes widened as she recognised the enraged voice, _'Uh oh…'_

Kagome's barefoot hit the concrete floor. Her steps coming closer to where the two females held one another, ready to strike. _'Double uh oh'_ Sango dared to turn her head to see her best-friend's expression... It was the same one she used when Inuyasha would push her too far.

The footsteps stopped and a shadow loomed over them.

Hands on hips, "What on god's green earth do you think you're doing?!" The-soon to be-Lady of the West yelled. Reina was about to retort, and from Sango's instincts it would be sarcastic, franticly shook her head, the panther demon caught on and shut her mouth. "Get up!"

Both women jumped to their feet, releasing one another. Reina was shocked by her own obedience towards the woman.

"We were just showing...Shippo how it's done." Sango's voice was more nasaly than usual, due to the crooked angle of her nose. Blood continued to drip onto the ground, only irking Kagome even more.

 _Oh now that was it._ That did it! "Sango," Tone light and happy, "have you forgotten that- YOU ARE PREGNANT!" The slayer flinched, as did every soldier in the room, including Shippo- but he was used to it. Reina stood her ground, letting the woman's pressured aura to wash over her, if she was any lesser demon her knees would have buckled.

Kagome could tell the fetus within her friend's womb was alright, but she was still pissed. "This only proves to me, the decision I made was wise. You will not, continue the fight against Naraku. And Reina, as for you-" Kagome glowered, "I will deal with you later. For now, you will _assist me_."

Spinning on her heel, she began to walk back towards the door, "Shippo clean yourself up and go to Sesshomaru." Both Sango and Reina Followed, flanking her on each side, and every soldier within the dojo bowed on impulse.

Far too soon, Rin came running across the field. Kagome stopped, "Rin where is Sesshomaru?"

"Oh he's gone to battle. Naraku's demons have attacked again!" The girl giggled.

Kagome stiffened, bending low, "Go to shippo in the dojo, make sure he gets cleaned up ok?" The child nodded. "Sango, go with her. And fix your freakin' nose!" With that Kagome took off in a sprint. Reina followed diligently, although she could easily surpass the woman, the panther made sure to match her pace. 'Sesshomaru would kill me if she were to be harmed.'

From one of the nearby Armouries Kagome grabbed a set of bow and arrows, before heading to the front gate. Before she could get within ten feet one of the watchers landed in front of her. Kagome skidded to a halt.

"You cannot pass."

"What are you talking about? Move aside." Kagome growled out. A real growl resounded from behind her.

The soldier- _realising his mistake-_ blinked lowering his eyes before looking behind her to Reina, "Lady Kagome must remain within these walls. Lord Sesshomaru's _orders_."

With no time to argue and 7 pairs of demon eyes on her, she twisted around swiftly, running back to the palace. As soon as she was close, she jumped onto one of the ground balcony-banisters, grabbing onto the low roof and hauled herself up.

Behind her, yelps and shouts followed. It was now that she was glad Inuyasha had not babied her during fights, she had to learn to do a lot of leaping, climbing and hanging on for her life.

Finally the exhausting skill came in handy!

Without her knowledge, Reina and the guards followed behind following her pattern, ensuring Kagome's safety.  
' _What is this girl thinking!'_

In less than two minutes they were almost on the highest roof of the palace. The steep, slanted shape made it pretty difficult to pull up, and by the time she did she was more than winded.

Harsh winds whipped her hair and caught in her kimono, the ends of it flapping in the wind like a white flag. Not even bothering to check out all the flustered soldiers following her up and Reina, along with archers behind her too afraid to touch or stop her- she looked passed them, searching for signs of battle.

Any lighter and she probably would have been blown away.

There in the distance- to the east, she could see it. Masses clashing, demons, fighting against more ugly and bug-like demons. Mindless.

 _Now she understood._

 _Darkness and Light._

 _Two sides of the same coin._

Kagome observed as Naraku's demons were slaughtered with ease; cut down, torn in half, and destroyed with magic. Deeper in the enemy's line she spotted the familiar white of Sesshomaru's clothing and the glint of his armour. He had yet to use Bakusaiga, even against- what appeared to be a number of Naraku's incarnations… _Was that a puppet version of Naraku? No-Sesshomaru just drew blood!_

She was distracted fast, as a new swarm of demons appeared. Kagome looked up to the skyline, a portal, Naraku had created some kind of portal, and demons were just _pouring_ out.

The distance...it was at least one and a half miles. _Yeah_ , Kagome pulled an arrow from her back, _she could hit that_.

"Reina, in front of me." She ordered, notching the arrow. Reina frowned, confused. " _Now!_ " At the harshness of her tone, she moved, swiftly. Kagome, gestured for her to turn away. Pulling up and drawing her bow, she aimed over the panther's shoulder. "Pin your ears back, I might clip 'em." The response this time was immediate.

 _Breathe. In. out. In. Out._

 _'It's okay you can hit it.'_ Kagome calmed her heart, ignoring the sudden memories of a certain half-breed yelling out angry, berating comments.

This was different, she was _different_. This time, she would hit it- with her _own_ strength.

A tugging on the string connecting the the fraction of soul within her, made her hesitate. She ignored that too. Shaking her head, she pushed away, choosing to draw power from her own soul.  
Uttering one word, "Protect" She released the arrow.

 _Hssss!_

It cut through air like a knife through butter. The arrow held no glow; and everyone witnessing the senseless act of a _human,_ internally laughed at her futile attempt. _Except Reina_. Her pupils dilated, and ears flinched at the sharp hiss of the arrow's release.

The sound of metal- yes it was a metal arrow flying through the air. Her enhanced senses allowed her to lock on and follow the arrow as it cut through the distance with accuracy, straight up, climbing the height. _"Hit the mark!"_ Kagome yelled from behind her.

 _ **It hit** , like nothing she'd ever seen._ As the squirming head of a reptile demon came hissing through the portal, the arrow shot into its eye. Before anyone could blink, the portal went- Boom! And was sucked into the explosion until all that was left were dark clouds.

Had Kagome also had such amazing sight, she would have seen the utter shock on Naraku's face as he zeroed in on the origin of the arrow. He could feel a signature power, but couldn't tell what it came from. Sesshomaru however was enraged, 'That woman!' With renewed ferocity and a need for this battle to end swift, he unsheathed Bakusaiga.

Kagome stared at her bow in stupor. That had to be a fluke, she didn't even...was that... _holy shit!_ Turning away she came to face the guards surrounding her, their eyes were bugged out and all jaws had dropped. Before any of them could recover from their own shock, she jumped onto a guard's back. "Get me on the ground. Um...what's your name?"

Before his mind could even catch up with him, the assaulted demon, held tight to his future queen's legs and leapt.

"Jiro." He choked out.

Hama wasn't kidding. She was sure Naraku had caught on to her presence, but thanks to Reina he didn't get a clear view. _'Looks like he's bringing the fight to us.'_

* * *

 _THANK YOU EVERYONE_

 _Hope everyone had an awesome christmas! And if some of you don't celebrate that, hope you're having a great holiday! Everyone ready for the new year?_

 _Super Thanks to every individual for your comments, patience and support.(can't list you guys off right now, but **you know who you are** )._

 _There are endless mistakes, please overlook them I'm running on caffeine lol  
A step closer to the end... Whooh!_

 _Do you think Naraku will figure out Kagome's still alive?  
How will Sesshomaru react when he returns?  
Any of you like Reina?  
Hama...Don't know what to do with her yet..._

 _Tell me what you think! XXX_


	11. Chapter 10

HEYYYYYYY GUYYYSSS!

Thank you for your patience, I was in hospital again for a while so couldn't write next chapter. Sorry for the delay!  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha was at a loss.

It was overwhelming.

He watched from above, the village in its usual buzz. Village people walking to and from, completing chores. Everyday life. The world continued spinning. That hurt, more than he expected. It was as if they didn't care. And he couldn't help the heavy weight in his chest, as he caught sight of smiling humans. Did they not know? Did they not _understand_?

Kagome was dead. _Is_ dead. Will never _come back_.

Kikyo's death had been devastating, but he mourned in his sleep...technically; but for this, every night the memory haunted him, and every night he would clutch his sword as invisible tears shed, ghosting down his cheeks. Men don't cry. _But…_

Sometimes he felt depression, resigning, no longer concerned with his group's productivity; blaming himself over and over, telling himself how pathetic and weak he was.

Today he felt blinding rage, he hated everything, everyone, he would destroy anything in his path- and so help him, once he comes to face Naraku again, this time he would cut him down.

Couldn't protect one fuckin' girl. Couldn't even contain his sorrow.

He hadn't even cried for Kikyo.

Kikyo.

Sometimes he wished he hadn't save her, sometime's he wished Kagome's brutal fate upon her- but that was...he couldn't bring himself to _truly_ wish for it.

Not when she had finally thawed out. Not _now_. For the passed few nights, he didn't _believe_ that. Not when she began closing the distance between them, talking to him, standing closer than twenty feet to him, sleeping through the nights beside him. Not when her warmth, as mild as it was, was the only thing that soothed him. When she did this, he would feel his rage lower to a simmer. There, but _not_ uncontrollable.

And it seems the Priestess knew, for she never left him alone too long, to stew in his depressing thoughts. Kikyo kept him busy, with anything, and for some weird reason he would obey.

"Inuyasha."

 _Like now._

The half demon in question, looked down at the woman standing beneath his tree, hands on hips, and eyes glaring up at him.

"What is it woman?" He growled out.

Funny how things change. Before, he had been so desperate for things to return to the way they were before, prior to Kikyo's death. When she had been resurrected it had been him chasing her and her repelling from him. Now he was the one running, and her the one relentless, in leaving him be.

"One of the villagers from the town over require our assistance. Come down."

Crossing his arms in defiance he swiveled away, to look at a better view, "Keh, I'm busy, take Miroku."

"You are sulking like a child, mutt. It is not a situation a monk of his caliber can handle."

Growling inuyasha clutched his sword, stood and then allowed himself to drop, landing gracefully on the ground. Away from Kikyo. He wanted to keep this hurting and heaviness a little longer.

Ignoring his obvious distance, Kikyo walked away, knowing full well Inuyasha would follow.

Their relationship- if you could even call it that- was still rocky; filled with snarky and biting comments that were meant to sting, and a mutual hesitation to try and resolve this underlying tension. Unfortunately both were equally as stubborn. When they had first met those odd fifty years ago, she and Inuyasha had been young and blindly infatuated.

It was the fairy tail romance of a first love. People always said true love was invincible. However when theirs had been put to the test, everything had crumbled.

And Kikyo, so bitter, so hurt, she could not forgive him. She had thought he betrayed her. All she had known was rage. But that girl, Kagome, her re-incarnation. Kagome questioned her reasoning, and knew what to say to make her bristle with the slightest doubt- _the manipulative girl, using Inuyasha as an excuse against her_.

Kagome both mellowed her rage and _infuriated_ her.

And the connection between them - Kikyo could feel _emotions_ … their souls were _connected_ ; _and so_ , through Kagome she had re-learned feelings that weren't simply rage and sorrow. That girl had something about her. The more time she spent, the less her rage would consume her. Yes jealousy and resentment was there, likewise for the younger girl, they were at a mutual understanding.

But it felt - she felt better…

As inuyasha followed behind, coming closer every few yards, he noticed things he hadn't before. She walked with less stiffness, with fluid motion now, even taking a little more care of how she stepped, as if she really could feel the rocks beneath her feet. She had tied her hair in preparation, allowing him to see the pink colour in her complexion at the nape of her neck. Kikyo had been cold, pale and lifeless before… What had changed?

It wasn't too long before they entered the small village, Immediately a man came stumbling over. "Priestess, thank you for coming. I need your help!"

Kikyo looked down at the short man, as he was in fact shorter than the average man. "Calm down. Tell me, what is the problem?"

"My son! I saw my son. I was asleep, and when I opened my eyes he was standing right over me. But when I looked away he disappeared. This is not the only time and many others spoke of the same!"

"Your son?" Kikyo asked, unclear of the underlying issue. Perhaps this was a possession. She had felt a dark aura, one potent and strong. But what demon could give off such an aura and feel the need to perform something as weak as possessions?

"Keh. Just tell the kid to go back to sleep. Knew this was a waste of my time!" Inuyasha scoffed, turning his back.

"You don't understand. My eldest son is dead! We buried him six years ago."

Before Kikyo could comfort him with promise of a thorough investigation and cleansing, the sun's light was suddenly overshadowed by a giant cloud, darkness followed and the air became thick with an unnatural fog. A potent smell of decay filled the air, everyone fell into coughing fits from the putrid smell, and almost immediately the villagers fell unconscious and hit the ground. Only The demon and priestess remained.

A high pitched laughter echoed from one of the huts.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo voice was slightly muffled by her sleeve against her nose as she squinted through to thick mist "Wait for an opening."

The half demon clutched his sword, "Uck! Yeah yeah, I know." He grit out. The stink was really getting to him. Whatever this thing was, he was gonna make sure it went down, _hard_. "Goddamn this fuckin' stench!"

Kikyo searched through the mist for any sign of the demon. Moments later as small figure stepped forth, allowing her to sight a small silhouette. The child.

It's flesh was rotten, sunken in, and falling from bone, maggots eating at what was left. Empty sockets, showing only an abyss, and the mouth... was curved into a sinister, face splitting grin. The child- no, the corpse laughed again. And somehow, Kikyo knew, its gaze was trained on her.

" _Hahaha ha ha aaahhh~_ " It's voice was shrill, undefined, and broken, " _So pretty. So, so pretty-so hungry...Let me have a taste!"_

Heeding the threat, Kikyo chose to forgo her usual warning to the demon and immediately summoned her reiki. Notching an arrow to he bow, she aimed, feeding her energy into it.

With such perfection, this hit would be all she'd need, the demon would go down or get caught in the explosion of holy power when the arrow hits its target, and so she released her breath, and along with it, the arrow.

 _Unfortunately, perfection is a known myth._

The corpse dodged with an incredible speed, and charged straight for her. Before it could get anywhere near, Inuyasha engaged in close combat. He had been ready for it.

He was fast enough to match the demon's pace, even in the fog. However he was larger, less flexible than the corpse that had no tendons or muscle. It was like trying to kill a cockroach.

"Blades of blood!" Every time he clawed it, or broke its neck it would act completely unaffected. It was relentless. He had no choice but to unsheath Tessaiga; But that too was pointless, the Windscar would not guarantee success and there was too much of a chance of hitting the incapacitated villagers.

Kikyo watched, trying to gage the best way to deal with this, until realisation struck. This was _no_ _demon_. This was... _something else_. Using her reiki to pulse out and away from her source, the priestess searched for anything, only to sense underlying malice, the pressure of ill intention, seeping like poison.

This was most definitely Naraku's doing. The lingering residue of his power was a dead give away. Although... inuyasha had not scented him. ' _This was not recent, how did Naraku accomplish this?'_

 _Crash!_ Inuyasha hit a tree.

' _Could...could this be another form of resurrection? A darker form?'_ Her thoughts were so quick and jumbled, she only confused herself more and anxiety began to slip in.

However, this theory was what her instincts clung to, that would be a start.

Had her body not been burned, she could have been resurrected in the same way? Into this monster? No, it would have been almost five decades since then, she would have been nothing but crumbling bone by now.

Collecting herself, Kikyo began to chant a incantation aloud - one she had never had to use before, " _Oh thine spirit. Take form. Take sight. Bent to the will of darkness. That which must be cleansed..."_ One that had technically been forbidden due to its intensity and saturation of holy power. " _Upon you, feel the divine power of god…"_

 **All was left was the command.**

Inuyasha was again close to losing himself to his inner demon. The white of his eyes tinting red, the jagged marks appearing on his cheeks. He was brutal, tearing the abomination limb from limb. Kikyo could spot a few of the unconscious villagers laying on the ground and the anxiety flared to panic.

Somehow the corpse slipped passed, and came upon her like a hungry beast. As decayed bone fingers, slashed her cheek, she planted her hand against it's rib cage.

 **One word,** " _ **Burn."**_

With a blinding flash the corpse was set aflame and burst up towards the sky, everything within five feet of her had incinerated. She, however, remained untouched by the holy flame. Kikyo looked to Inuyasha, whom was thrown back by the blast and lay sprawled on the floor, a little scorched, but otherwise fine _and_ back to his normal self.

Dusting himself off Inuyasha couldn't help but grumble, a little peeved she hadn't just done that in the first place, and reluctant to admit he had been frightened for her. 'Well she is made of clay, so she can get sliced all she wants.' he tried to flip off, uncaring. That is until he looked up, the fog dissipating.

His eyes widened and mouth fell agape. As Kikyo caught Inuyasha's eye and witnessed his shell shock, she felt a wet trickle down her cheek. Raising a hand to brush whatever it was away, she glared "What is it?" and was about to tell him to stop staring until said hand came into view. Kikyo froze.

There was blood on it.

Fresh, warm blood.

Kikyo was not made of clay.

* * *

They made it back home by the evening, walking at a slow pace, as both tried to comprehend the new revelation; and both had been silent along the journey, too afraid to speak.

Miroku stood outside the hut, ready to greet the pair. "Kikyo? Inuyasha? What is it?" Neither answered. They didn't need to because seconds after, Miroku noticed the cut upon Kikyo's left cheek, from which a little blood still drizzled from where it hadn't dried.

Oh.

 _Oh!_

Well, it wasn't so much of a surprise to the monk, as he had noticed the subtle changes in her before - _since_ Kagome's death. "Oh, well then. Welcome back to humanity Kikyo. Come inside." He welcomed.

He was quite baffled however, by how it had taken so long for this to happen. Kagome had died at almost a month ago, and yet Kikyo's soul had only returned _now_? And when had it returned? She had spent most of her time with them or surrounded by villagers and other priests, working. No one saw a soul come towards her? Something just didn't add up.

Kikyo, followed the monk's suggestion. How in hell could this have happened?

One thing Miroku's confusion was missing was the crucial fact that, well...as we know it, Kagome was still alive. And so the true question was, again, in fact: _How in hell could this have happened?_

Miroku found it appropriate to provide another topic for discussion, rather than sit through an awkward dinner with a vengeful priestess that could kill Inuyasha in his sleep and the idiot friend that was still...unstable. "Sango is pregnant."

There came no reaction, no reply, hinting that both of them already knew this. Miroku - quick to figure that out - glared at them in disbelief, before recovering. "That mean one less body in the fight against naraku. And it makes her a target. What should we do?"

* * *

Again, I just want to say A HUGE thank you to everyone for reading and commenting! *Tears* absolute *Tears*  
Also, this story will definitely be finished, no matter how slow the updates, so please don't give up


	12. Chapter 11

_Ok, this is like half the chapter. If I wait to give you guys a full one, I'd take way too long *Tears*_  
 _Many thanks, especially for the continued reviews and patience. In the beginning, I wasn't sure this would be a story I would write to the end, but you guys really boost my motivation!_

* * *

If Reina lacked sense, she would have called it comedic, the way Sesshomaru stormed through the grand entrance of the palace, almost knocking the giant oak doors off their hinges. His eyes bled red as they searched for the catalyst of the rage bubbling in his chest.

"My lord-"

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"My lord I-"

He turned to Reina, aura oozing with deadly intent, "I will not ask a second time." He stated, canines bared and glinting in the light of the the setting sun.

"Your chambers, Lord Sesshomaru, she awaits…" The panther demon said in a hushed voice.

"No one is to interrupt me until tomorrow. I will deal with you later, Reina." His booming voice also lowered, a silent promise of punishment for allowing what was irritatingly his, to expose herself to the one enemy that had successfully become a nuisance since the death of Inu no Taisho.

Reina bowed her head in resignation and watched as he strode away.

She sighed.

Today had been a long day, she hoped she would never have to repeat it.

The panther demon trudged to the social room, luckily it was empty, all the other servants were still busy working. Leaving all the giant, luscious, comfy cushions for her own individual pleasure. With that she flounced onto one of the said cushions with a bounce, nursing her still tender face from the less that conventional sparring session with the slayer. Not a few moments later, a chibi demon came in, presenting Reina with a much needed flask of sake and cup.

"Gratitude to you Chibi. I am in dire need of such a beverage."

The chibi looked up, sparkling, amber eyes narrowed in glee, "Why of course, Reina, word spreads like fox fire of the events that have transpired in the new lady's wake." It's voice squeaked, "With you following dutifully…"

Reina glowered at the chibi demon's insinuation, knowing the ambush that was coming.

"Of course, rumours are simply that…"

"Yes, yes, chibi. No quality sake is ever free, especially your own gifted design." She sighed.

The chibi giggled in sinister delight, refilling the panther demon's cup for a third time already.

 _Oh today had been too much._

"Our new lady is of some worth, despite her human origin, I suppose." Reina started.

Hopping up into the open palm of Reina's paw like hand, it asked, "Is her skin soft like the woven silk of a spider's thread?"

"Hmm." Neither denial or out right confirmation.

"And her hair, what of our lady's beauty?"

"Considering she never paints her face, her beauty is all natural and acceptable for a human. I assume you have dared a peak as the human walks through the gardens?"

"Whom among us have not?" The chibi replied mischievously.

"Then you require no answer."

"Oh? I hear our Lord grooms her himself. Places her in the highest regard. Could it be he's truly infatuated with a human?"

Reina bristled at that, irritated by both the somewhat truth of the statement, and, the fact that the Chibi had stated it for a rise out of the short tempered panther demon.

Chibi demons are known to be mischievous and conniving. Another name they went by were fairies, as their forms most resembled human infants, just much, much smaller and lacking a particular gender; hence the name Chibi. Most held mystical qualities favouring them in the eye of nature.  
However, there were the rare few that dealt in the affairs of the mind and heart. Manipulation and guidance at its best; they could whisper through your mind, fill your ears, alter your sight, and reach the deepest corners of you heart.

You could guess the kind this Chibi was.

Reina took a slow breath, "If so, the human will prove herself." She answers diplomatically, though she was beginning to believe her own words. The feeble girl had presented twice now, a side of her that was no other way to describe than fire and ice. Reina remembered, the time the woman grieved so openly, resembling the slow burn of a flickering flame - as if blubbering on her knees was not a show of weakness, and yet, Reina had witnessed, first hand her _strength_ ; the arrow she had fired, the power wired within it as it shot right over her shoulder.

She knew of no human that could climb a palace wall as grand as their Lord's in such time, in a will to fight an evil with strength that almost rivalled Lord Sesshomaru himself. "As for what our Lord chooses to do in privacy with his chosen mate, it is none of your concern." Reina glared down at the Chibi, threat obvious, "Stay out of such affairs." With that the pleasant buzz of the demon sake, died, and Reina returned to a state of stiff sobriety.

And to make it worse...

"YES! Stay out of my beloved Lord's business, you worthless servants!" Oh _kami_ , here came another pain in Reina's behind.

Jaken waddled into the room, spouting insults at the two demons. The Chibi, quite finished with extracting information, merely giggled before disappearing to wherever. Reina picked up discarded marble from the floor, chucking it behind her and sighed in relief at the - _thump_ \- that interrupted the toad's rant, effectively knocking him out.

'Finally, some damned peace and quiet' she thought and leant back, eager to take a nap.

...

 _CRASH!_

"Sesshomaru! Calm down, before you break something you actually like!" Kagome's voice echoed through the hollow palace halls. Her sensitive ears twitched at the sounds of her Lord's climactic rampage.

Well, on the bright-side… she would no longer be the one to handle the Lord's rage. Though the times he lost his temper were few and far apart, when they did occur… It was quite a challenge.


	13. Chapter 11 - Part 2

Sango cringed in pain as her nose cracked into place, vision blurring with tears from the over stimulation that stung her eyes. Ah the number of times she had broken her nose… of course this was in the past, when she lacked finesse in her slayer training. Four times, she had broken her nose, and all four times her father had fixed it, quick an painfull, and somehow, always managed to make it look good as new, a straight, perfect nose.

But now her father was among the dead; and the one to fix her nose would be her. No one to help. Sango was a woman now.

The morbid thought lightened however, when she looked down to her subtly swollen stomach. Soon she would be the one to fix a broken nose on a regular basis. With that she smiled, optimism shining through her worn grief. Better get practising. Kami has presented her with an opportunity, of friendship, of a new family. She would not let them go so easily.

With that she raised her hands again bracing them against her face, and analysed the angle of the still slightly crooked nose. One click to the right and a push in and it should be fine.

One. Right, click.

Two. In, click.

The slayer shuddered at the sharp stabbing pain, making sure to take deep breaths through her mouth, then shallow ones through her nose; her nostrils felt clear, if not a little clogged with dried blood, and when she looked back up at the small mirror, her sights settled on her reflection.

Sharp cheekbones, framing a narrow face, blood smeared over her nose and mouth, making the wound seem more serious than necessary. Despite that, there sat in the centre of her face a perfectly straight, swollen and bruised nose. Sango wiped the mess away with care, and then applied a herbal paste, to hasten the healing of her fragile flesh.

"Ah i'm hungry."

Sango weighed her options, go out in search for food and risk running into a pissed off Kagome - kami knows that girl can hold a grudge - or stay here and starve? The former seemed more appealing and so, with that, Sango re-wrapped her civilian garbs, and opened the sliding door of her room. Immediately a servant appeared. Right, cause everyone here were demons.

"How may I be of service?"

"Um…" It was unsettling how, no matter how many times she dismissed them, they always remained close, always ready. It brought back the sinister feeling from when she'd analysed the palace from the outside. They were always on guard, despite the pleasantries. Not out of fear though, not like a human palace. Human palaces ensured to instil fear in their servants, to ensure security and attentiveness such as this, and even then, it was sloppy.

It was as if they were silently threatening anything that threatened to disrupt this haven - if you could call it that. She could sense only loyalty from the subjects under Lord Sesshomaru's rule. And though the demon himself never gave it away with his less that savoury outside demeanor, it certainly spoke volumes about him in a way she had not considered, not from the encounters she had with him alongside Inuyasha.

"I would like some food. If that is alright?" Sango finally settled on an answer.

The demons eyes assessed her, "that would be most appropriate for your health. Unfortunately Lord Sesshomaru has returned from battle and is - unsettled, his mood is fragile. For your safety I suggest you follow me to the social room instead."

She nodded in reply, "No problem here, lead the way." Kagome was probably with him, and though Sango did not trust him... from kagome's glowing, healthy appearance so far, she trusted he had not hurt her, and would not do so now.

"I shall have the cook prepare some edible human food for you."

As they walked through the hallways, Sango heard a-

 _Crash!_

"Sesshomaru! Calm down, before you break something you actually like!" _Kagome._ Sango sighed. It seems Sesshomaru was not so unlike his brother after all. Though she'd never say that aloud, not unless she wanted her tongue ripped from her throat.

"Please this way, Lady Sango." The servant said, to deviate her attention.

Sango complied, giving a slight bow in thanks as he slid open the door. With that, she stepped through inside.

"What in hell are _you_ doing here, _slayer_?"

Sango's eyes, narrowed at the voice, " _You_!" Once her eyes settled on the figure of her rival, she spun on her heel.

"Well, do not leave on my account. You are after-all the Lady's _guest_."

"Friends, _actually_."

Reina sniffed in irritation.

"How she befriended a murderer is beyond my comprehension."

Sango didn't so much as bristle "How she fell in love with a heartless demon is beyond mine." and settled on one of the cushions.

Their gazes aligned, both relaying the same message. "She's quite…"

"Unique?" Sango finished for the panther demon.

"Hn."

Silence, ensued. Now that their natural hostility to one another had settle they struggled for pleasantries.

"Your fighting technique is quite refined. What weapons do you specialise?"

Sango was surprised by the compliment, "I'm sure you have seen my Hiraikotsu. Hm, makibishi, needle, tekken… The usual. And you?" She complied sensing no malice in the demons question.

"Similar, though, my speciality includes the art of kunai and sai."

"Sesshomaru trained you, no? I would have assumed you would follow him in the ways of the sword."

"My goal at the time was to defeat him. My Lord is a master of the sword. Beating him at his own game is impossible. The only possibility, however small, I had, was to deviate. And yet…"

"Yet you played right into his expectations, am I right. I am of the same threat." Sango smirked, reminiscing her time training against the grand masters of her old clan."

Reina actually chuckled in agreement. "Correct. Always expecting to win-"

"-Never quite prepared to get your behind beaten-"

" _ **Again!**_ " Both women exclaimed simultaneously.

Sango's food arrived, and the two remained silent with the presence of a third party. Then the servant left. The women were sober.

"Sesshomaru's intentions with Kagome…"

"I do not know. However I can say, it is out of character. And I can only hope he does not follow in the Inu no Taisho's wake."

Sango's ears pricked at this, metaphorically of course. "What do you mean?"

Reina's eyes darkened, "The great dog demon was not slain like most would like to believe. Such a theory is absurd within itself. Have you ever hear of an all powerful demon ever, in the history of time, being slain?" Now that Sango thought about it, no, the demise of all powerful demons were the result of their own undoing, be it in the affairs of love, manipulation or war. Point reference? The formerly complete inutachi group's encounter with Hoshiyomi and the Naginata of KenKon. Another example? The tragedy of naraku's beginning.

"What are you saying?" Sango asked, hoping for a direct answer.

She wasn't going to get one. Reina still held no trust for the slayer, and whatever link Sesshomaru had with this story ran deep. And deeper so. Whatever this truth, the form of it was vague and sinister, the weakness of all gods.

Reina's deadened eyes landed on her, "What do _you_ think." A statement more than a question.

* * *

Twenty nine meters below ground, A demon layered in black feathers, with haunting shadows and eyes the color of blood spilled, rich and warm...simmer in the darkness. Hama waits, with a reckoning and a string of fate, yet to be tied.

"Heed my warnings, Lady of the West."


	14. Chapter 12

_**OKAAYYYY finally, chapter is UPPPP. Thanks for the patience, had writers block for the longest time and I had no muse for a while so it was quite difficult writing this chapter. For those of you who love *lemons* this will be right up your ally, this will be the last okaaayyy. Not gonna lie the tone is quite... different.**_

* * *

She didn't have to listen for his booming footsteps, nor fan out her ki to find his own turbulent Jaki. She most definitely didn't have to guess what was coming next. No, the sinister presence shadowing the shoji panels were enough.

Kagome muttered a small prayer in the name of her lord, which of course wouldn't do much as he was the one angry in the first place, but with brash optimism, kagome crossed her fingers and hoped for the best.

The ominous silhouette, had yet to make a move and with anticipation she dared not breathe, pressing her back harder against the wall, all the while squaring her shouldering almost defiantly - quite a contradiction.

The figure's head cocked to the side, as if listening for the sound of her heavy breaths.

Like a predator when hunting prey, there was that moment of complete silence, not a breath, not a rustle, not a single sound. Even the air seemed to freeze, or perhaps it had been the foolish woman's imagination, simply delusional in her terror after blatantly disobeying the demon who held claim over her. Well, in her defence, it's not like she broke any rules. The guards had said she couldn't leave, and the roof was within perfect bounds of the palace.

Of course, the dog demon would not see it that way, and Kagome knew that, just after she released the arrow.

And just as the thought of throwing herself through one of the panels and running for her life, crossed her mind, the door slammed open with a - bang!

There in all his rage, stood the usually stoic Lord of the West. Blood red eyes glared, searching the room with a sharp precision, until those eyes landed on her. They narrowed dramatically, and Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she witnessed the door frame - still clenched in his hand - splinter in his grip, and the pieces clanked as they hit the polished floor.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" She stuttered, sounding awfully innocent. That only angered him more. Before she had a chance to blink, his hulking figure re-appeared, towering over her. Both hands slammed against the stone wall on either side of her head with enough force that his fingers, in fact, broke through the stone, burying knuckle deep; there they remained.

If one were to ask at that moment, Lord Sesshomaru would not have been able to justify the fury coiling inside of him, tight and suffocating. All he knew was that he was angry, and he wanted to break stuff and break her, until she was on her knees begging for mercy and forgiveness of the most heinous crime…

For making him feel a shred of emotion.

Well, not a shred, though his denial and pride would say otherwise, in truthfulness it was more like a tidal wave. The moment he felt that blasted arrow hiss past him, he easily recognised the essence of that unchecked power; and the shock on Naraku's face had thrown him. He saw the calculated focus beneath the demon's shock and in that moment, he realised, the woman he had just…the woman- that damned ningen woman, just drew unwanted attention from the very demon that had almost succeeded in ending her life! Oh he couldn't help but tremor with emotion.

Not once, in all his centuries, did he ever feel so much at one time. Ever. Because Sesshomaru - even when not in control of the situation - was in control of the situation. But this wench! She just- He couldn't even put it into words. And kami, she tried to help him, as if anyone needed saving. He was Lord Sesshomaru, born royalty, one as powerful as him did not need aid to protect his lands.

With nothing better to substitute breaking the woman's face, Sesshomaru ripped his hands from the wall, taking massive chunks of the sturdy wall with him - much like the door. Kagome shrieked. Clomp! Stone hit wood. Without a word, he turned away, looking for something else to destroy.

Kagome, watched in horror as he turned to the rest of the room. Any chance of regaining control hung by a thread, and it was obvious from the white snout, that had once been a straight nose and soft lips, his now enlarged canines gleaming in the candle light and the veins popping out at the side of his head. He was going to desecrate the room - their room! One thing Kagome had learned of the stoic Lord was that he was in-fact, not stoic at all. She thought she had seen him angry, when he would hunt Inuyasha or glare at opponents when they tried some underhanded tactic, but now she had learned a completely new side to him and all those times were in fact nothing, compared to his true personality. He was frighteningly expressive.

Quick to react she yelled, "Sesshomaru! Calm down, before you break something you actually like!" It was true, he despised most things, but it just so happened, a while ago, Rin had encountered Totosai, and he had (for some reason) tutored her in the ways of pottery. She had made the most beautiful clay pot a young child could possibly make, and it just so happened to be sitting on the cabinet Lord Sesshomaru was about to strike. Yes, this would only end in tears if Kagome allowed this to continue. The Lord was almost weak against the child in general, she was not so keen to experience his reaction first hand if the girl actually cried.

And so, his hand froze mid strike, inches away from the - uh...beautiful? - yes, beautiful vase, carved with the wonky shapes of - what Kagome guessed were supposed to be flowers.

She sighed in relief, dropping to her knees. _Safe!_

Sesshomaru's eye twitched in irritation, and he seethed at the vase, some form of a failed apology.

Slowly, with care, as if not to rile the beast within him again, Sesshomaru unclasped his armour and released, prepared to let it simply fall from his body where he stood.

Hands caught it.

It didn't take long for ink black hair to enter his field of vision, and without his conscious permission, his eyes zeroed in on the petite woman in front of him. She allowed the intense glare, and continued with her task of disrobing her lord, without the slightest hesitation.

Her hands brushed along his pecks, and travelled, light as a feather, down the chiselled lines of his abdomen. So tempting it was to kiss her Lord's chest, just over where his heart should be, Kagome gave in to that urge, releasing a soothing pulse of her ki to sooth his turmoil. She was surprised he allowed it, never mind that he didn't respond. This was her first attempt at affection, and this probably wasn't the best time, considering how much trouble she was in already; but it seemed, Sesshomaru had become more lenient towards her.

"Ok, I may have been a little rash and more than a little reckless, and I'm sorry." Sesshomaru glowered at her attempt of an apology, "But you can't expect me to sit back and do nothing. Please, let me fight - even a little. I won't get in your way."

Sesshomaru knew that if he were to say no, it would make no difference. She would disobey, again; he was beginning to learn that it was in her nature. She was impulsive, tho refined enough to not do anything ridiculously stupid; And with foresight, he could not imagine her standing by if danger shadowed Rin or the kit's futures. However, he could control it, tame it to an acceptable level of restraint and necessary action.

Long fingers tangled in kagome's hair, tugging her head back painfully. A domineering action, if not a lack of control of his lingering tension from his outburst. Kagome bit back a whine.

"You will accompany this Sesshomaru to battle. You will intervene when deemed _necessary_. You will not interfere with this one's battles." He ordered. This time, it was most _definitely_ an order.

A smile, bright as day, grew on Kagome's face, "Hai!" She beamed. Sure, she didn't get the pie, but she damn well got her steak.

With the dispute settled. Kagome turned away, some what relieved. She pulled the bottom of her night kimono up and crawled across the sheets, rolling over until she finally settled into a comfortable position. Today's had been long, and exhausting.

Sesshomaru tracked her movement, eyes roaming over the bare flesh of her smooth legs and deep cleavage as one sleeve of her silken kimono fell from her shoulder. Tired and weary, Sesshomaru held no reservations to rest between the comforting softness of his mate's legs; stepping away from the mess of his clothes, he kneeled on the futon himself, his eyes never leaving the creamy apex of her thighs. Limbs weighed down with fatigue, he crawled up her splayed body, until his hips were level with her hips, his chest level with her plentiful mounds and his lips brushed her ear, head settling into the pillow beside her. Do not be mistaken, this was not a sexual act, this was the average level of intimacy and comfort of a mated pair. Sesshomaru had simply never... bothered with such a trivial form of intimacy, as there had never been a female that incited his interest in any other way but to satiate his sexual needs.

The dog demon groaned in relief as he allowed the entirety of his weight upon her. Kagome spread her thighs wider to better accommodate the width of his hips, and reached up, curling her arms around his neck as she accepted the weight of his muscle heavy body. It pleased the dog demon that she could handle his weight in such a manner, it meant he wouldn't have to treat her like a delicate flower like he had first believed. There would be moments in the future where, he would want her to be able to handle his strength and weight, both figuratively and literally; What he didn't yet realise, those feelings were reciprocated.

Kagome, now fully embracing the idea of being with Sesshomaru, wanted to support him, by whatever means, to handle his strength when he could not, to carry his weight and the weight he bore when he could not.

To him, her scent was intoxicating; a mix of cherry blossom and cinnamon spice, and it became much more so when she bared her neck in submission. He lost the will to resist, and settled his full weight upon her. She preened at his acceptance and sighed as the heat of his groin pressed a little harder against her core. Such a delicious sensation, Kagome licked her lips, remembering the last time they had been in a similar position.

Involuntarily, Kagome bucked her hips, trying to create friction with his slowly hardening member; but he tensed, and a hand shot down, grabbing her thigh roughly and shoving it back open, wider than before into and awkward position the would leave her unable to move her leg at all. His body was like a furnace and she wanted that molten heat all over her.

Sesshomaru scented her neck for a little longer, then, deciding that simply smelling wasn't enough, he kissed the faded mark of his teeth impressions (from the claiming), opened his jaws wide and bit down, reopening the scars. The iron rich taste of blood spilled into his mouth and his eyes rolled back at the stimulation.

Kagome whimpered, and fought the natural instinct to struggle, instead, she allowed her body to slacken further. This pleased Sesshomaru immensely.

 _'Yes, bend to my will. Mine!'_ The thought had his hips bucking in desire that was not of his control. Before Kagome could notice, he regained said control of himself and began a torturously slow grind against her sensitive clit. And _oh_ , lust pooled within the _depths_ of her core. The rhythm of his hips were, hard, slow and _seductive_. To kagome, the movements he made would have put a (futuristic) male stripper to shame.

Kagome could barely focus, completely blissed out from the slow grind and failed to notice Sesshomaru's rapidly growing aggression as she muttered his name repeatedly, "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesho-maru...Sessh..." Her calling his name like that had him riled up in a way that was overpowering to rational thought.

He licked a strip from her exposed collarbone slowly dragging his tongue up and up, over her fresh bite wound, up her chin, to her lips, where her own tongue was sticking out awaiting to welcome his. She moaned in delight as he sucked her tongue into his mouth.

The slick sensation of her tongue did nothing but remind him of the tight, wet heat between the delicate folds of her labia. That was what he truly wanted. Yes, that was his desire. With that, the dog demon's patience ran out. He undid his ties, releasing his engorged member, aligned the head of his thick cock with her entrance and, without a care, thrust his massive cock inside her.

The pain yanked Kagome out of her blissed state - only to plunge her into an even deeper one, as she was practically torn open. Tears welled at the edge of her eyes, but none fell, instead a grin made its way onto her dazed face, and she giggled, elated by the fact her Lord was inside her. Yes, _yes_ , his heat, warming her from the inside out; hard, strong body encasing hers. "Yes! Yes, yes, _yesss_!"

Despite her elation, Sesshomaru refrained from immediately moving, giving her body time to accommodate to his size and lessen the damage of his rough entry.

Her pussy contracted, squeezing him tighter and he growled at the pleasure, and couldn't help pulling back, only to immediately thrust back in.

 _In. Out. In. out._

He seemed to be keen on dragging out the pleasure to an almost painful point, because he moved so slowly it was becoming too difficult for Kagome to bare the build up of every orgasm he would deny her, one after the other.

With both her legs being pinned in place either side of her, she could do nothing but take whatever he was willing to give, and beg for more- _And oh, did he love to hear her beg_. So she stopped, and simply punished him by racking her nails down the flexing muscles of his back. As he continued to deny her release.

This was definitely punishment, it could be nothing else. She had almost come eight times all ready and still he denied her. Kagome didn't know how long this had been going on, but he continued this unconventional form of torture, until she was a sobbing mess. Every time she would lose her pending release, her body would slacken, unresponsive only to caressed right back out of her daze as he played with her breasts, neck legs - wherever his hands could grab at, all the while filling her with his cum over and over.

He hunched down, whispering in a crying Kagome's ear, "The next time you disobey me, the punishment will be tenfold." Kagome moaned, in response as she felt another squirt of his cum in her already overflowing pussy, "Take it. This was what you wanted, was it not?" Sesshomaru smirked sadistically, wiping at the sweat rolling down the side of his brow.

Kagome, whimpered in desperation, sending out pulses of her ki. Oh he knew what she wanted, feigning ignorance, he looked down at her in mock confusion, "What? What is it you want, my love? You must tell me." His term of endearment sent a shock through her tortured core.

"Aaahhh!" She cried out, saliva leaking down the side of her cheek. Sesshomaru licked it up greedily, before giving her a kiss, his tongue invading her mouth. The kiss was quick however, pulling away faster than she wanted, though she lacked any ability to complain. She could barely remain conscious. What was it he had said again? Ah right... She moved her lips struggling to form sound, let alone words.

Oh he was evil. The amusement on his face only confirmed it. In fact, this was probably punishment for the kitchen seduction. " _Say it_ , Kagome." An order, her lord was testing her ability to follow his orders under duress.

With that realisation, her determination spiked, like adrenaline in her veins and once again she tried to speak over the inhuman strength of his pounding into her, that jarred her body with every thrust. "Pl-ea-se...l-et me c...uuummm!" Kagome screeched as she crashed over the edge of her climax. Finally!

Sesshomaru guided her through it, caressing her sore, sweat slicked body as she tensed a second time. No, no no no she could not handle a second climax, not after all of this, "No! No! _Sesshomaru_ ~" She sobbed.

" _Īe, mate_. Do not fight this. Let it pass. I will relieve you of your suffering." He coaxed gently.

She let go, convulsing from the force of her pleasure. _At last_ , when the tremors came to an end, Sesshomaru thumped down, resting on top of her as if she were his pillow. Kagome giggled realising how small her body was in comparison to his, as she too, relaxed.

Stroking her lords hair, she grinned with satisfaction, "Let's do that again."

He chuckled. Sesshomaru _chuckled_ , "Īe. It is almost dawn, allow your body rest."

"Mn~" A whine. "Hai."

* * *

"You demanded my presence, master?" Kagura said, bowing deeply to the hanyo before her. Her hands trembled with nerves, and she prayed that the reason for her summoning was not that he had become curious to the nature of her recent disappearances; for she knew, if he were to discover such. Naraku _would_ kill her.

The demon in question barely acknowledged his incarnation, glaring at the mirror before him. He clenched the hand resting against his knee. The mirror had yet to show him anything significant and his patience was wearing thin.

Eyes narrowing, Naraku recollected the faintly familiar essence of the power that had burst from the arrow which almost destroyed every demon under his control; It had been…almost _holy_.

Something was amiss. And with the plans he had concocted, he could not afford for any un-calculated risks.

"Find Kikyo. It's time I paid the miko a visit."

Kagura almost released a sigh of relief but refrained, instead pulled the feather from her hair and commanded it to transform. The winds picked up and away she flew, the feather carrying her along with the wind. Only once she was high in the sky did she release her breath, pressing her hands to her chest for comfort. The fear that seeped through her bones left her body trembling; but the wind goddess reasoned with her fears, effectively calming.

Soon she entered the forbidden lands, an abandoned forest she knew Naraku could not spy, and landed in a clearing. The grass soaked her feet as she stood, and the grey clouds hinted it had rained recently.

A rustle sounded to her right. Kagura turned to see the intruder.

"You are late."

Her eyes softened at the sight of the wolf demon as he stepped from the shadows, into the light of the rising sun; revealing tanned skin marred with scars, defining every flex of muscle. It took all she had not to go to him for an embrace, to stay in place, she was not ready for such an intimate greeting, and she knew he wasn't either - not with the history between them. However, she did manage a smile...a melancholy one. "I have an errand to run."

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry, I just HAD to leave it on a cliff hanger it was too tempting and yesss the new character is who you think it is and omg writing this...I was so freaking nervous, but sooo excited! I'm jumping in my seat! I just wish I was able to upload this faster. Please forgive my mistakes *tears* and thank you for reading, hope you guys enjoyed :) :( .**_

 ** _Add: Thanks for the correction guys. Shows my total lack of focus._**


	15. Chapter 13

_**Damn this took so long to write. Had a lot of stuff going on, life practically went froma 7 to a 5 :(  
Then, I couldn't figure out how to word this chapter, so every time I typed it I ended up scrapping it. **_

_**Well anyways, 3 more chapters to go, can't wait to finish this! Thanks for the support, sorry for taking so long. Hope you guys like it *fingers crossed***_

 _ **P.s. I had a lot of wine so there deffo are mistakes smh. Ignore them as usual pleeaasseee.**_

* * *

' _I have an errand to run.' She said._

 _Koga rubbed the back of his neck, 'To kill again?'_

 _Kagura shook her head vigorously, 'I must locate the dead priestess, Kikyo. Knowing Naraku, he wants to kill her himself.'_

' _Will you do it?' He asked. He wanted to know just how much she would rebel. When Koga had found her injured severely after getting into a fight with one of Naraku's other incarnations, he had intended to act on his desire of avenging his slaughtered comrades. Something - some form of instinct stopped him. The two of them had ended up in a cave alone for a few days as she healed, the wolf's usual pair of followers were ordered to stay away. And though his rage was still simmering beneath his flesh, he soon learned he had no intention to kill her, and despite the distrust between them, his questioning on the fight that had left her incapacitated opened a can of worms, leading to the topic of her relationship with Naraku and her reasons for carrying out the bad deeds she was considered notorious for._

 _Koga did not pity her, but he - he understood in a way that he never thought he would or could. Kagura was bloodthirsty, but only within her own right, and it's not as if he had never slaughtered innocents before._

 _Soon after that unexpected event, they met frequently, once every fortnight, when the mist of morning dew was most thick. And so here they were, one spirit yearning for freedom, and the other for vengeance._

 _Kagura looked down at her hands, imagining the blood that soaked it. She'd had enough. 'Yes and No.'_

 _He frowned in confusion at her answer._

' _I will find her, and I will wait, and when he comes, I will fight him. I will die, but so be it. I am tired of this trivial battle.' When she looked up from her clear hands, she was surprised to find him holding out his own. Taking it for the invitation that it was, Kagura went over to him, taking the only hand ever offered to her._

* * *

Kikyo peered into the shadows surrounding the meadow, eyes glazed with the lack of focus on what was in front of her, more intrigued by the thin spider web thread leading from the core of her soul. How mesmerising. Stroking the herb plants at her feet, she imagined doing the same to that thread and was elated to feel the vibrant reaction.

It was moments like this Kikyo allowed her immaturity to present, like the brief shine of a rising sun.

'You appear radiant today, Kikyo.'

'It may appear so.' She waved a hand at the approaching monk dismissively.

'Is it not true?' Miroku continued, steps slow as he waded through the long grass. 'There is a red to your cheeks, a glow to your skin, expression in your voice and you bleed, something you could not _do_ before.' Kikyo bristled, rising from her knelt position, posture stiff. The monk, was the most intellectual of the group, and therefore it was - _of course_ \- inevitable that he would slowly begin to piece things together, creating an abstract picture that would hit a little close to the truth; and so, with a nervous nature, she tried to conceal her apprehension.

'What of it Monk.' A statement rather than a question.

'Please, call me Miroku. We should be familiar to one another by now.' He swept at his blue robes, before looking up at the - even lighter - blue sky, in inquisitive thought, 'At first I had assumed what we had all assumed; and that assumption was only logical. I mean, why would I believe otherwise.'

He took a long pause, allowing his mouth to process his fractured thoughts. From afar, this would not look like the inquisition it was, instead appearing as a pleasant conversation during a couple's romantic stroll, while keeping the appropriate distance from intimacy. Well, that's the way it appeared to a passing villager. Kikyo didn't even blink. They stared, at a standoff, the morning breeze coming in short gusts.

Finally, Miroku continued once the intruding footsteps faded and there was no longer the snapping of twigs in the distance. 'Kagome's body was not retrieved from where she supposedly fell, Inuyasha couldn't find any traces of her. Shippo has not returned, and for a supposed "quick" mission, Sango has been gone for days, despite her condition, before she left she was acting weird, happy weird. This of course leads to a conclusion, that I believe to be quite ludicrous.'

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, kneeling once again, she objectively plucked a flower from the green, then looked up at Miroku as he was about to voice his theory. She pressed the stem of the flower to her lips, the imitation of a hush. Of course, Miroku, picked up on the hint, eyes narrowing also. He silenced himself in good time too, because just then, Inuyasha came crashing through the trees, landing between them. 'I can't _fucking_ believe it!'

Miroku blanched, he had not expected that villager's gossip to spread that fast. 'Inuyasha-'

Before the monk could even defend his lecherous ways Inuyasha cut him off, 'That mangy wolf is heading our way, damn it! His stench is all round here.'

Kikyo raised her brow in amusement. Well, this should be interesting.

They waited for the arrival of their uninvited guest, Inuyasha ready with his claws.

The wait was longer than expected, Miroku and Kikyo remaining stock still in a stalemate and Inuyasha between them, ignorant to the tension between them.

In time a whirlwind appeared on the other side of the meadow, demonic energy brushing against what reiki Kikyo had within her. The whirlwind stopped its travel for a moment before speeding up, it's target, Kikyo.

'Oh no ya don't!' Growled out Inuyasha, and dived straight at the oncoming "attack". Of course he ended up with his face in the mud as said "mangy wolf" jumped, pressing a heavy foot in his face to use it as a stepping stone, before landing in front of the baffled priestess.

Koga grabbed both of Kikyo's hands, tugging them up to his chest, Kikyo was frozen in shock by his forwardness, 'Oh Kagome my _love_ , how I have missed you so. Have you been thinking about me, like I have - you?' If she were any less of a woman she would have sputtered.

'You _Idiot_! That isn't Kagome, get your filthy hands off her!'

For the first time, Koga actually opened his eyes to look at the woman in front of him. Low and behold, it truly wasn't Kagome, but a lookalike, 'Gah!' He dropped her hands like hot led before turning to the loud obnoxious puppy beside him, hands on hips 'Well where is she then!' he demanded. Predictably, the two began to bicker like children again, and Kikyo was still in "shock" leaving only Miroku to notice the additional presence, only a few feet away.

' _Kagura_!' Immediately he got into fighting stance, ready to rip the beads from his cursed hand.

Kagura tried to remain as still and unthreatening as possible, unaffected by the monks reaction, nor the rest of theirs as, as Inuyasha broke out of Koga's headlock to draw his sword on the demon.

Koga immediately dashed between her and the group, 'Calm down, she's with me.'

'Why the fuck would you bring Naraku's spy here!' Inuyasha yelled in outrage.

'I'll tell you when you bring Kagome here.'

'Why the fuck should we trust that bitch! Have you forgotten she slaughtered your tribe?"

At that, Koga's hackles rose. 'Shut the fuck up mutt and tell Kagome to come!'

Kikyo was the one to speak up, knowing the two beside her would not be able to bring themselves to admit what happened. 'She is dead, Naraku killed her.' The statement was plain, objective, factual. Koga was not prepared. Even Inuyasha froze, in shock of the blunt statement.

'What?'

'You heard what I said wolf.'

Koga glared at Inuyasha, who managed to level him with a cool gaze. 'You better explain mutt.'

'Later.' Was Inuyasha's reply, he wouldn't deny it, he owed Koga that much.

Kagura stared up at the sky, cogs turning in her head as that essential piece of information settled into her head. If anyone was able and willing to defeat Naraku, it was that girl. Hope slowly died in her chest, despair settling upon her as she accepted her impending doom. He already knew she had been trying to escape him, and many times he threatened her with the consequences of her treachery, smiting her heart in the palm of his hand. This time, when he finds out what she tried to do today, Naraku would kill her.

The truth was, they were all doomed. Even if by some miracle, they accepted her help, even as a group they were not powerful enough to defeat Naraku. The only one left that could measure up was the Sesshomaru, the dog demon, but he held no interest in aiding her.

With that depressing thought her knees gave out and she collapsed on the grass. She may as well have the mutt slay her here, if only it were possible, Naraku would simply regenerate her body. The smallest whimper slipped past her lips.

'After everything you have done, how do we know we can trust you, that you won't switch sides the moment you see him again?' A woman's voice spoke, resounding from the forest. A familiar voice. Miroku raised his head, turning to the lining of trees.

'What?' Unbeknownst Kagura, the demon had been speaking her thoughts aloud.

Moments dragged by, before any movement was made. Everyone watched the deformed shadow hidden by leaves, until it became a figure.

Sango exited the forest, approaching the group at a leisurely pace, trailing behind her was a young boy that looked too demon to be human. 'If Koga can bring himself to trust you, then I'm willing to give you a chance. But we need a guarantee that you will not betray us.'

'Sango, my love!' Miroku walked straight towards her, 'Are you alright? What happened?' He asked, noticing the purple - almost black - bruising to her nose.

'Relax, I'm fine.' She gave him the best smile she could without making her face ache. At least her voice was less nasally than before - Kagome had fallen into a fit of laughter at the sound of her voice during their goodbye.

'What the hell is going on! Where have you been?' Inuyasha questioned, still glaring at Kagura.

'Finally back to your old self, Inuyasha?' Because to be frank, it was about time. 'I'll explain later, first, we should probably deal with this.'

'Your right.' Miroku agreed and turned back to the _enemy_.

Kagura stuttered for a reply, but she couldn't come up with any sufficient kind of proof. It was simply degrading to be at humans mercy like this, but considering the circumstances she didn't have many options.

'I know a way.' This voice was new, a little deep, but young. From beside Sango, the young demon disappeared, and just as quickly re-appeared in front of Kagura. In what appeared to be an attack, she gasped as he swiped at her hair and chest, dodging Koga's attack to defend her before returning to Sango's side.

Kagura clutched at the areas of the assault, finding no wounds, and the young demon boy held up the objects he had taken from her: her feather and her fan.

Sango smiled down at the boy, 'Nice idea. Still, don't just attack people. _You-know-who_ would not be happy in the slightest.' The boy smirked, nodding.

Miroku peered closer at his lover's new companion, taking in his features; orange hair, long canines, slanted green eyes - all very fox like, and though he may have hands instead of paws and wore imperial styled clothing, the tail gave it away. She had said she was going to find him... 'Shippo?'

The boy's smirk, stretched into a grin, ' _Miroku~_!' The fox demon sung, diving at the monk for a hug. However, he was no longer chibi sized, so Miroku was not prepared for the sudden weight slamming into him and knocking him back onto the grass.

 _'Huh?'_  
 _'Huh!'_ Koga and Inuyasha yelled. Even the priestess and demon, who hadn't seen him many times before were surprised by his transformation. Kikyo less so, as she knew whom he was with since. She sent a light tug through the thread of a connection.

'Kami, Shippo you've grown! Where have you been all this time?' Miroku questioned.

'You know, we should probably head inside, to talk.' Sango interjected, before anyone could ask more questions.

Along the journey home, Kikyo fell into stride with Sango, 'I presume you've had a safe journey. Discover anything _interesting_ on your travels?' She asked pleasantly.

'Yes.' Sango played along. 'I saw a cherry blossom tree and felt at peace as I was able to see it so _healthy_.'

Inuyasha, who was listening in on the two females as he kept guard of Kagura behind them, witnessed the coy smile settle on Kikyo's face. His ear twitched suspiciously. Though their relationship was still on the mend, he felt irate that she was keeping stuff from him. And the fact that she was going out of her way to do so only made it worse. Nether the less, he would leave her be for now, after their last conversation.

' _Inuyasha, pull yourself together. How long do you expect to mope before continuing your duties!' Again, he had sat on the tree branch since sundown the night before, and it was now noon of the next day. Kikyo, was beginning to get irate at his attitude, resorting to berating his self pitying behaviour rather than being the strong leader she knew he could be. 'Is this the way you acted around Kagome, when since I was revived? If so, no wonder she was so vulnerable all the time.' Kikyo knew what she was saying was harsh, but with Inuyasha's childhood, it was the best way to get him to move. So she continued, 'And you expect to defeat Naraku-'_

 _Fast as lighting, the half demon was in front of her, chest heaving, temper on the edge of control. 'Shut up. I didn't - I wasn't...Don't talk about her! You didn't even like her.'_

 _Kikyo straightened her back, going nose to nose with him; so close she felt his breath ghost her lips and the heat of his body wrap around hers. Things she hadn't been able to feel before, sensations she had forgotten. 'Of course I didn't like her, you fell in love with girl that looked like me that was nothing like me, and you refused to return my soul. You picked her over me.' Without realising it, Kikyo spilled her guts out, every petty emotion she had held in, 'Naraku should have died the moment you was presented with the truth, but no, you were infatuated, distracted by some girl over the vengeance that led to our suffering. Nor could you bring yourself to end mine. That's something that made me want to hate you more, that indecisiveness. You were never like that before.' Inuyasha didn't so much as flinch, he took it, he took everything she threw at him, letting her words wash over him. Finally, they were getting somewhere, she wouldn't know it, but he had been waiting for this, for her, to say it right. 'And then you chose me. You may regret it-'_

' _I don't regret saving you-'_

' _Well, now you have to live with it. And that includes accepting the fact that she would forgive you too.' Kikyo frowned as she said this. Kikyo was glad she had faced Kagome on so many occasions, else she wouldn't have been able to find out the kindness she presented so many times was true, and utterly gullible._

' _Do you forgive me?' Of course he would ask that. And his arm wrapped around the small of her waist. He pulled her in tight, revelling in the feel of her body against his._

' _When Naraku pays for his wrongdoings. I am willing to...try.'_

* * *

'So…' Shippo felt the need to break the awkward silence surrounding the seven warriors huddled inside the tiny hut.

'So!' Miroku echoed.

'So?' Sango followed.

'So.' Inuyasha finalised, eyebrow ticking in confusion. 'The demon wench. Why'd you bring 'her here?'

' _Language_!' Sango scolded, patting her nose with a herbal paste that would hopefully speed up the recovery of her broken nose. Kagura wasn't surprised the half breed ignored the comment, more intrigued by the demon slayer's distracting - uh- appearance.

'She's joining our fight against that _bastard_!' Koga growled, eyes darting to the injured slayer too.

Inuyasha's response was a raised eyebrow and an unconvinced ' _Uh_ -huh?'

The staring was becoming quite irritating, especially with Miroku's hovering and on impulse she blurted, 'Fine! I got my ass kicked in a sparring match with some demon! The baby's fine. There, you guys happy now?'

Shippo slammed his palm to his face, shaking his head as the rest of the group resounded with 'Oohh's and 'Aahh's.

The meeting continued in peace.

Koga continued, 'Naraku's got her on strings.' And rested his elbow on his knee, leaning forward, 'But that's a good thing.'

'How, mutt? She's useless to fight, she'll only get in the way! On top of that, I don't trust her!"

'Think about it pea-brain! She can _lead_ us to him! We can bring the fight to him.'

'We? When did " _I_ " become " _we_ "? What happened to _"I'll serve that bastards head on a silver platter myself"_?' Inuyasha mock imitated him, raising his voice to a feminine pitch as insult.

'Screw you, I'm offering now.' He ground out.

Kikyo sighed, 'Inuyasha enough.' she turned to the wind demon, 'What does he mean by "strings" Kagura?'

'When I was created, Naraku removed something vital from my body. My heart. He uses it to inflict torture when I do not obey his command.'

Kikyo pursed her lips in suspicion. She knew how Naraku worked, he would not have simply allowed Kagura to leave without giving her a mission. They may have taken her weapons, but something...something wasn't right. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. 'What was the command.'

There was a pause.

Koga appeared calm, if not apprehensive.

She looked up, with confidence despite her predicament. 'He ordered me to find you. He's coming after you, Kikyo.'

And just like that, alarm bells went off in everyone's heads. How long had it been since she had arrived. It was still light out, yet the village was silent - _When did that happen?_

No one moved but Inuyasha, he walked to the hut entrance, peering through the cover. Everyone was unconscious on the ground. 'Kikyo, it's the same _shit_ we dealt with before.' he hissed. 'Pull up a barrier.'

Kikyo sighed. 'I'm glad we sent my sister away.' Crossing her hands she began an incantation, muttering under her breath. During the pauses the explained to the rest of the encounter. 'Inuyasha and I were attacked by some kind of monster - perhaps demon. It does not die from basic attacks. Sourced from an impure form of resurrection, raising the undead.'

Kagura shuddered, beginning to regret everything under the sun.

'Kikyo the mist is thickening, hurry up with that barrier.'

Miroku also began to chant, helping her draw power from his.

A shrill laughter perforated the air, sounding just as sinister as the last time. For once, without yet even seeing the enemy, Sango felt a chill of fear.

Noticing his love's aura, Miroku frowned, 'Shippo, protect Sango!'

'Of Course!' His immediate reply, unsheathing his weapons.

Inuyasha turned to object, 'She is with child and injured inuyasha!' The monk quipped, tone harsh with no room to negotiate.

'Damn it!' He growled, transforming Tessaiga. Glaring at Sango, he ordered 'You stay with Kikyo.' And on cue his sensitive ears picked up the rumbling sound of the hardened earth being disturbed. The sound of digging.

Afraid of not being able to properly defend herself, Kagura turned to Shippo with a harsh stare, disguising it for the plea that it was. With mercy, after a long few moments of defiance, he handed her fan _only_.

Koga, with his instincts in peak condition new the difficulties of this next fight, stretching his legs and loosening his muscles.

There was a collective of banshee laughters getting louder, indicating their proximity. They formed a circle around Kikyo's praying form, within the hut. Inuyasha would use Tessaiga to blast the walls of the hut away, hopefully that would take down a couple of their enemies.

"You cannot hide from me." Naraku's voice resounded through the village.

Koga clenched his fist, 'You still didn't tell me what happened to Kagome, dog breath.' he muttered, so only Inuyasha beside him could hear.

Inuyasha exhaled deep, 'Get ready to fight.'

* * *

She woke to sunlight in her eyes and a weight in her chest - a complete contrast to the light vibrations earlier that morning - trigger finger twitching with restlessness. Something was wrong... Very wrong. Shippo most definitely arrived back with sango, it had been over a day. And the connection had been fine this morning, but now it was _straining_. And _dread_ , that only a mother could experience settled over her. ' _Shippo'_

On a mission she padded barefoot through the palace halls, in search of Sesshomaru. Turning a corner she crashed into a solid mass. Strong hands caught her before she could make a fool of herself.

Jiro looked down at the frantic woman in his arms, realising it was the future Lady of the West he released her immediately, and knelt in respect. 'My lady? I apologise, are you alright-'

'Take me to Sesshomaru!' She demanded. 'Please...'

Now used to her quick demands, he immediately offered his hand, lifting her in his arms, he used his unnatural speed to deliver her to the training dojo. Skidding to a stop, she was quick to leap from his arms, 'Sesshomaru!'

Lord Sesshomaru looked up from the defeated guard sprawled on the floor, trapped beneath this foot. 'Kagome.'

'Something's wrong…'

Growling out orders to his men, he marched out of the dojo with Kagome hot on his heels - despite struggling to keep up with his long strides.

Reina appeared with Bakusaiga, 'Reina, ensure everything runs smoothly, have Rin take her bath and see Hama.' He listed off.

'Hai, my Lord.'

'And _she_ ,' He looked at Kagome, 'does not leave these grounds.' The message was crystal clear and Kagome hissed, but made no move to show defiance as Reina bowed next to her.

'Calm you heart. I will find the kit.' Was his parting words to Kagome before rising into the air and flying away.

She didn't wait to watch him disappear and headed back to the dojo. Sliding off her shawl she let it fall to the ground, observing the now empty space, walls aligned with weapons. Pulling an incomplete bow from the wall she walked to the opposite end of the room, then turned to face the target. It was still closer than she wanted, but it would do for now.

Things had progressed faster than she expected, it was time, to see if she could fight.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, and pictured the thread connection; thin - almost _delicate_ , and bright, _very_ bright. Holding onto that image, she pictured it at the tip of her trigger finger.

Oblivious to her audience, Kagome drew a line with that finger, she enacted stringing the bow.  
To those watching it simply appeared as her pretending to string the bow. Bringing her arm up, she aimed at the target.

Another deep breath, she brought up her hand, creating the line an arrow notched on the bow with the tip of her finger again, and drew the bow taught, pulling back tight until her finger rested against the kiss of her mouth.

The former priests held the position for the longest time, maintaining deep and even breaths.

Reina watched in speculation, Jiro beside her, was simply confused; this form of magic had never been seen before.

It was only until her arms were shaking with tension, her stomach was coiled tight and sweat rolled from her brow, did she release. They heard the whistle as it - _whatever it was_ \- cut through air, and a small spark appeared before their eyes. A harsh wind hit Jiro and he had to brace from stumbling back.

 ** _Shaaaaahhhhh!_**

The target was in pieces and the wall behind it now featured a massive hole. Just like the last time, Jiro stood amazed, by the power of the lady of the west.

Snorting in frustration, Kagome shook out her aching hand, 'Great, 299 more to go.'


	16. Chapter 14

Hey guys, thanks for your patience! I've been having a lot of health issues lately (as you know), so I haven't been able to write much. Rather than waiting longer I thought I'd throw up another half chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you think, always appreciate it! :)

Sorry it's so short...

* * *

The first attack was quick. The group had remained dead silent, still, in anticipation as they waited. Nothing appeared and the sound of laughter stopped.

What was going on? Kagura looked around in confusion, the others remained focused and ready, so with wondering eyes she was the only one to notice why the noise had stopped; at the far wall of the hut, directly behind her was a single eye. An all white eye spying through a hole in the wood. A sinister eye that lacked a pupil and iris, discoloured to the point of decay.

Kagura gasped, fear piercing through her, she knew...she _knew_ , it was looking _right_ at her.

"What is it?" Koga asked, ears twitching as he heard her intake of breath.

"There's it's there!" She alarmed.

With that signal, all at once, everyone directed their strongest attack at the hut walls, blasting the thing to smithereens in all directions.

It was then, they realised just how many there were. Freshly dug holes littering the once grassy fields.

They got to swinging. Striking, breaking, slicing whatever was within reach. Kikyo prayed louder faster, building quick barriers one after another as each one was broken through, reinforcing and limiting the number of monsters that were able to attack at a time. Still they trickled through, screeches deafening as they laughed their terror.

Kagura snapped out of her frozen state as one managed to penetrate the circle they'd formed and speared her thigh, a whisper left her lips and she felt the power of the wind ignite within her. The winds picked up around them and Shippo grunted at the strong gusts and dug his claws into the ground as he kicked away another attack, ignoring the terror swirling in his gut. He really wished Kagome was here, Sesshomaru or even Sensei Reina. He wasn't ready for a fight like this alone, and in every deadly fight before, he had always been by Kagome's side, always tucked against her comforting warmth; but there was no warmth here, only cold harsh winds, and Sensei's lessons ringing in his mind. Shippo grit his teeth against a particularly strong gust, and his thrown fox flame missed it's target.

"Kagura, ease up will you? I'm about to fly away here."

Heeding the young kitsune's request she lessened the force of the turbulence and focused on producing concentrated explosions with her fan, falling into a fluid dance in rhythm with the turbulent winds. Koga, observed her from the corner of his eye as he ran his hand through one monster's head. Now was not the time, but he couldn't help but acknowledge her beauty in that moment.

Shaking his head in irritation he, leapt into the air, allowing the winds to lift his body higher, trying to build momentum before spiralling his way back down to the crowd that broke through Kikyo's inner barrier; the force of his landing takes them all out, chunks of them flying everywhere. Koga didn't need a weapon, he was brute strength harnessed into refined technique and perfect instincts. He didn't even really need the jewel shards, however, despite his abilities and strength, at the time, he was still young and brash, and the shards in his legs made life so much easier, with minimal effort. However when they were ripped out of his legs he learned his lesson in greed.

The wolf demon landed on top of one of the monsters with precision, ripping its head off and using it the smash the head of in time he dodged the destructive path of Inuyasha's Wind Scar attack as it curved through the decaying horde. Any other time and he would have told the damn mutt to watch it, but considering what they were up against, there was no room for bickering, this was not effortless.

To his surprise, Inuyasha growled out a swift apology as he dished out the next attack. Koga nodded, bewildered by the half-breed's behaviour. Soon their movements were less disassembled and more harmonic, Koga dealt with the ones up close, Inuyasha aimed long range, making it easier for the group to deal with now there were less numbers of attackers.

Just as they thought they were winning, a purple cloud came from yonder, electric and swirling as if it had a life of its own. Inuyasha's nose twitched, he could recognise that cloud from anywhere. Naraku's miasma.

Just as Inuyasha ordered everyone to draw in close, tighten their circle, a hundred demons break from the poison cloud. "Damn it!" And just when he thinks they're done for, white lightning strikes the ground, burning straight through the flying demons, the ones that survive, scatter from the strike.

The blinding light dies revealing Lord Sesshomaru, standing among the fallen corpses and demons. Ignoring the shock of the entire group, swiftly, he pulls Bakusaiga, and two attacks decimates a majority of the monsters.

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku stops fighting, in question of the dog demon's timely arrival.

Done with the pests his eyes search and settle on the reason for this bothersome journey. As the half-bread he despises to call a brother finishes off the last of the pests, Sesshomaru strolls over to the kit, stepping on and crushing any bodies in his path.

Everyone tenses in apprehension of the Lord of the West's presence. Well, they all tense but one. Shippo looks up, rubbing his eyes to clear the blinding effect of the lightning to see his Lord and father walking towards him. Completely forgetting about where he was, he greets him like usual, "Papa!"

Inuyasha and Miroku blanche at Shippo's call. Sango smacks her palm against her face. This secret was getting harder and harder to keep. It hadn't even been a day.

"What the hell? Papa?!" Inuyasha swears to himself he heard wrong.

Ignoring the _insolent_ whelp, Sesshomaru stopped in front of Shippo, bending low to observe the kit's injuries. Noting there were no fatal wounds, his interest then turns to the human hunter, he subtly observes her too, though with less care. "You will return to her, she is...distressed." Sesshomaru mutters in distaste, "And slayer, your presence is again requested." His eyes narrowed, "You will do well to follow this order." The memory of Kagome repetitively requesting his aid in returning Sango to the castle for safety, grated his nerves. Between the kit and the human, he was itching to simply abandon them, but...well, his wife would be angry and become a thorn in his side. He preferred her attempts at obedience at times like these.

"Okay." Shippo said and Sango simply nodded, too stunned to reply.

With his task completed and his wife's message delivered, Sesshomaru turned to leave - throwing Inuyasha a glare - and lifted back into the air, heading for the origin of the miasma, which would no doubt lead to Naraku's hideaway. He may as well make the effort of his trip worthwhile.

It was only when he was gone, did both Sango and Shippo realise, that they'd just given themselves away, and it would be practically impossible to head back to the palace without the rest following. Colour drained from their faces as they looked at one another, " _Whoops_."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Spoiler!:

Up next Something big happens... I guess

looool


	17. Update Coming!

UPDATE COMING

Hi everyone! I would like to apologise for such a long, unannounced hiatus and thank every single one of you for your support and patience.

As some can imagine from my last few notes my health went wayyyy downhill and it's been quite difficult to recover, continue working, studying _and_ continue my hobbies.

 **The story will be completed** \- as promised, its just taking me a while to get back into the plot. Looks like il have a lot of time now through to August, sooo:

Chapter 15 will be uploaded **30/6/19**

Thanks again :) X


	18. Chapter 15

" _Whoops…_ "

Kagome gawked, dumbfounded at the ruins of what was once the palace dojo. As grand and solid as they were, those enduring walls lay as rubble at her feet. It was not easy to achieve, even with her new found power. "Ahh~" she hummed in distress, arms shaking against the strain of her three hundred and fifth shot - not that she had actually been counting. She'd lost track after ninety eight, becoming drunk on the new found harness of her ki.

Kagome had fallen into a trance, creating arrow after arrow with only the tips of her fingers. It was a complete contrast to the usual measly wooden arrows. So you could only imagine how whelming it was for her soul to for once, feel like a well of power then the trickle of an oasis she was used to.

 _What kind of power was this?_

So destructive, so healing.

"It appears you have over done it, Lady Kagome." Appear was simply a euphemism, Reina had remained to observe since the beginning, and of course, to keep the rest of her beloved Lord's castle from the harm inflicted by his chosen mate.

The dojo had fallen hours ago, it was with Reina's power that she build a new wall and new target, one after the other, continuously. She was tired and bored and wished for a bottle of warm sake, after waiting so long for the Lady's energy to burn out, like an infant in the midst of a tantrum. Yet now was not a time for pleasured rest. Many of the weaker demons requested aid as their lands were affected by the attack of the _Naraku_ , and in _service_ of the Lord of the West, she ought to provide aid in his stead. Lord Sesshomaru himself was not partial to the woes of such weak demons, however I would not have appeased him showing a cruel face. Sesshomaru could be so… _difficult_.

With the human child asleep and the castle already explored there was nothing to distract Lady Kagome, and oh how Reina sneered at the idea of leaving the woman idle within the castle. Lady Kagome had proven herself to be slippery for even the guards, and despite her orientation, no one would challenge such a demonstration of power. None, besides Reina, that is. Alas, if Kagome were to rule by _his_ side, she would have to learn one way or another.

And so…

"Lady Kagome, as you are now finished with your exercises, it would be wise to allow for the dojo to be rebuilt before your next performance. And as the palace gates are closed, there cannot be a summit and I must tend to those that live under our Lord's rule myself."

Kagome looked up from her trembling hands, Reina's words had almost gone through one ear and right out the other "Awah? Oh, right, uh, what's a summit?" She asked and began dusting residue from her gown.

Reina rolled her eyes at the question. "What your human royalty refer to as, commoners, enter the palace to present their ails, except we demons do not complain over trivial matters." She couldn't help the jib.

Although it was true, even low level demons could resolve most issues, however at times, exception to this was in the event of a random and significantly powerful attack combined with the unexpected departure of the Head of said domain; then, all decorum was lost.

"And why can't it still happen?"

"It would be both presumptuous and foolish to open these gates after such a significant attack."

"You mean Naraku?" Kagome thought about it for a moment, "I guess you're right. He is known to latch onto surviving victims of his attack and manipulate them to his gain. And it does seem like he has an easier time dealing with demons than humans...no offense." She combed her fingers through her hair awkwardly at the accidental insult.

Reina frowned, "You hold extensive knowledge of this _Naraku_?"

"Yeah," Kagome sighed, "We've had a few run ins, and the friends I travel with are hunting him. He's hurt a lot of people."

"And…" Reina frowned, remembering the Lady's gruesome entry. Sesshomaru would not have just save anyone. "You are one of them." It was more of a statement than a question. Reina was _intrigued_. The girl was a contradiction to herself, average in every way, yet an absolute mystery. Well at least she wasn't a _complete_ simpleton.

"A lot of people, a lot more than me." I'm tired of it. She didn't say it, but Reina could see it, by the way her shoulders settled and shadows danced across her face.

The moment's dragged, shadows looming. Would she now be depressed? Angry?

"Well, let's go help people!" Just like that, Kagome was back with a happy smile.

"No. You are to remain within these castle walls."

"Then let them in."

Reina glared, "What?"

"Jiro!" Kagome smiled, gesturing for the guard to come over from the distance. "All of Sesshomaru's soldiers are _amazing_ right?"

He dutifully stood to attention upon approach, "Yes my Lady. Every soldier has been tested by Lord Sesshomaru himself."

"And how many soldiers guard the palace?"

Jiro's eyes gleamed with well deserved arrogance, he was after all Lord Sesshomaru's hand picked general. To have their integrity questioned was insult. However, he had observed Lady Kagome since her arrival, and as witness she was in fact a difficult ward and not as weak as most liked to think, he had chased her up the palace walls onto the highest roof and seen the aim of her arrows. He had just witnessed the extent of her ki and caught glimpses of her budding relationship with his king. Upon his Lords orders before his departure, she was to be well protected and constantly surveilled. "Enough, no threat will touch upon this fortress." No threat will touch upon _you_ , is what he'd truly meant.

"Good." Kagome patted him on the shoulder, for a moment forgetting this wasn't considered a casual gesture like in the future. "They need our help, and we will help them."

If Reina were any lesser demon she would have slapped her own forehead in frustration.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi stared, unblinking at the old well. It was late and she was tired, still she watched and waited.

The setting sun passed shadows over the empty well, and shone warmth against the stiff of her back.

The silence was deafening.

"You cannot keep her." She uttered, body taut. "She is mine, not yours!"

Kagome was her daughter, born from her womb, covered in her blood, fed by her hands. Ancient magic had no claim to her, "That's my daughter, give her back!" But it was of no use, there would be no response, just like yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that.

It had been two months. Two whole months. The well would keep her, until it was done with her, if ever it did finish with her that is, and Mrs. Higurashi was powerless to that fact. She had tried everything, incantations, repellents, sutras, spells, even curses. Nothing worked, and all she could do was hope Kagome did not die. Like the first time.

Her skin crawled at the memory.

 _She had been pregnant, cleaning the shrine while her husband was at work when, all of a sudden she'd felt it. The sinking feeling from within her womb, and hairs stood on the back of her neck, the all too prey like feeling of being at a predators mercy._

 _She had been a simple housewife at the time, clueless to the mysteries of the world, with no idea that demons weren't just fictional monsters and prayers really did hold truth; but her faith turned the day that three long spider legs, speared from the shadows of that abandoned well and coiled around her, tight._

 _Screaming she struggled, falling onto her side, somehow an arm slipped free of the furry appendages, and flailing and clawing at anything she could get her hand on, she was dragged on her tender, swollen belly across the ground and to that well, nails tearing against the hardwood floor and blood marking a trail in their stead. She lost traction._

 _Panic and fear seized her, compelling her to look down at her attacker. There she saw the multitude of beady red eyes, a horror come to life. The legs gripped tighter, piercing her flesh, ripping at it, the pain was indescribable._

 _Gripping the well's edge for dear life, she fought to keep from being dragged into that darkness, crying, begging shrieking for anyone, anything to save her._

 _This was it, she really would die, her baby would die. Despair masking all terror, and with each new teardrop, another finger lost the strength to grip and slipped from the blood slicked wood._

 _Suddenly, there was a light, warmth. Mrs. Higurashi looked up, it was her father in law, the man she'd named a crazy old qwack. He approached, slowly chanting, a white slither of paper in his hand._

 _"Please! Help me..." She sobbed and whimpered, yet his focus did not break. She was afraid and she didn't understand, but when his eyes connected with hers, his expression was harsh, burning, determined. She knew, he would not let it hurt her anymore._

 _They lied to the hospital and the police. Mrs. Higurashi's injuries were so severe and could not be explained visually by anything other than assuming abuse. They managed though, something about tripping over and falling down the stairs, she thought she broke a glass on the way. And they were able to act like it was true until the threat of miscarriage. The doctors wanted to terminate the baby, there was blood between Mrs. Higurashi's legs and a searing pain in her side. She would loose the baby._

 _So she cried, begged for them to save it, the fetus, her baby, and all the while the old qwack stared at her stomach with a cold, calculating intensity. Quietly he asked if the doctors could give them a minute, her husband was still at work and she would not survive under such distress. It was unorthodox, but they left. And silence countered her wailing. He took the time to inspect her bruised and bleeding stomach._

 _"The child. It was after the child. That cursed well as remained dormant for 300 years, and now it awakens." He pressed his hand against it. She flinched. The old man held firm, listening feeling, muttering, as if communicating with it._

 _A jerk, he leant back, not horrified, just surprised; and soon realisation crosses his expression._

 _"Listen to me…"_

 _She listened, and she listened well, because what he said next would cause a phenomena and later, a tragedy._

Mrs. Higurashi glared at the worn scratch marks on the side of the well. Finally she turns to leave, but turns back to say "Kami has taken from me and must now give back in kind." And with resolve she leaves, again, like yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that.

"Sota? I hope you've finished your chores." She calls. Back to the _real_ world, she was still a house mom.

"Aw mom~ when's Kagome coming back, I'm tired of taking out the trash!"

"Do not be so rude to your mother! Kagome will not be back for a while, she's busy battling legendary demons. You best do well when you grow up _too_!"

* * *

"Bow!" Jiro's voice rang out in the grand hall.

The Lizard demon that stood at the front of the horde complied, kneeling with his head lowered, he dared not look upon the Lord of the West, and no matter how curious he was to see the decor of the palace, he would not risk his life for such curiosity. The other demons qued behind him followed in the same manner and probably with the same mind set.

The invitation to be seen at the palace had been abrupt and incomprehensible, it was known among them that Lord Sesshomaru did not deal in these matters directly, and held no interest in the weakness of other demons, some thought to even pass up the offer, but that damage from the recent battle had been significant, and if for whatever reason, he chose to hear their pleas today, they would take up the opportunity.

In silence, under the intimidating surveillance of the Imperial guards, the demon's under the rule of the west, waited for their Lords entrance.

It was a long few minutes before the grand doors opened and Reina, the Personal servant and spokesman for their Lord entered. With a cold, calculating expression, her eyes swept over them, "Announcing Lady of the West!"

"Hello everyone! sorry for the wait!" Everyone held their breath at the cheerful greeting, some were brave enough to murmur their confusion, but all fell silent again their eyes landed on her.

The woman, seeming more human than demon, was wearing a white and green kimono, that fluttered like silk with every movement and swept along the floor. Her hair was long and black, pulled into a high ponytail, showing off her heart shaped face and vibrant eyes. She was petite despite her curves, and _nothing_ of what they'd expected. All gawked as she walked, barefoot to the throne on the platform.

Finally taking her seat, Kagome sighed, she hadn't expected this many to come, but oh well she'd learn to deal. Noticing the confused expressions she rubbed her eyes, "Oh right, yeah I'm supposedly royalty and they've never met me." She muttered to herself. Looking over to Reina she nodded, "Go with the introduction thingy, I don't care what title you give me, I don't want them confused." keeping her voice low in hopes she would here.

"Lady Kagome, mate of Lord Sesshomaru will hear your requests. Make them blunt!"

For a time, no one moved, unsure of what to do or say.

Kagome waited, feeling the pressure of hundreds of eyes on her.

More time passed.

Sigh, "Okay. Fine, I'll start. Thank you for coming this evening. A few days ago the West was attacked by Naraku and his demons, of course we won the fight, however since the location where it went down couldn't be controlled, most of you are suffering because of it. Reina told me you need help, so we intent to help, please," Kagome waved a hand at them, signing for them to talk, "tell me, what's wrong?"

The first brave one to step up was the Lizard like demon at the front. "My name is Akatsuki. After the battle a purple cloud appeared and left a cursed decay over my home, the air is poisoned and my family are suffering." He was timid, but spoke clearly.

A frown settled on Kagome's face, "Have you tried saturating the air with your own jaki?"

"Yes my Lady, however I am not so powerful, it was ineffective."

Another demon stepped up, "Yes I am the same, a purple mist has settled over my domain, I have tried everything. My kit cannot stay there any longer, he is in fact weakened by it." Many other demons nodded in agreement and Kagome began to suspect.

"Okay, can you all... do me a favour?" Everyone blinked. "If you're having the same problems that...uh what was you name- Akatsuki, described, move over to the left side of the room." For a moment everyone stared in confusion, then compiled. Two thirds of the horde shuffled over to the right side of the room, wary of the guards. Murmurs and 'excuse me' could be heard echoing as they moved.

"Now whoever has other issues, go to the left side of the room, and whoever has both stay in the middle."

Reina watched in confusion, she was unsure of Kagome's thinking behind this, but would not interfere, the woman was a mystery and most of her unorthodox techniques worked so she would give Kagome benefit of her doubt. She was still apprehensive about this meeting in the first place, but Jiro tightened security 3 fold, she trusted he would not fail. All that was left was explaining this to Lord Sesshomaru without being punished.

Lounging comfortably on the grand throne, Kagome twisted her body to face the right side. "Do you all live in the same part of the land?"

"Yes" Akatsuki answered, "However we are not like a human village," He said, taking the risk to mention her human heritage, now would be when he is decapitated for such a mentioning. Flinching he waited, when no blow came he looked back up to see the Lady of the West staring at him. "My Lady?"

"You haven't finished what you were saying."

"Huh?" Looking back at the others they looked disbelieving as well but urged him to continue. "We all have our own territories that run for miles, we do not cross into each other's lands to keep the peace."

"So, it's like a hundred times the size of a village." How had Naraku's miasma spread so far? Did Sesshomaru know? Was that why he left? So many questions were running through Kagome's mind.

"Uh, yes."

"Has anyone died yet?" Kagome remembered the miasma being so potent it could also harm demons, this wasn't good.

"Yes, a few. The rest of us are surviving, but we need it gone soon."

Reina watched Kagome contemplate, perhaps she should sent word to her Lord, Kagome was the type to act on her own, as proven before.

"Hmmm alright." Turning to the left side, there were a few demons, "What's your problems?"

"There was an explosion during battle, it upturned the nature in our land, our homes are destroyed and there is nowhere to relocate." A female demon that resembled a boar clutched at the young standing beside her.

"How come?" Kagome asked. Reina sighed, she'd forgotten the human was not yet familiar with Sesshomaru's Laws.

"Trespassing onto another's territory gives the owner of that territory the right to execute." Reina answered for her. "It's not within demon nature to share territory."

Kagome looked over them, noticing that most of them had children. That made her think of how she'd met shippo, the hardships he'd described. There was no reason they had to suffer as well.

Turning to the right side Kagome looked at them, "It is a good day today, it is good that I chose to invite you to the palace. I will handle the miasma and have the land cleansed. You will also do something. You will allow them into your territory, you will not kill them for it and they will follow the rules you set, until the destroyed land is revived."

No one disputed her order, so she took that as compliance. Jiro watched as the lost demons hugged their young trying to hide their trembling. Perhaps they were angry, but he was ready for any retaliation. He wouldn't be surprised, at times there were some left unsatisfied with their Lord's mercy, but he was in fact surprised, a panther demon that hadn't yet spoken looked up at Kagome whilst she made her speech, whispering out a 'Thank you'. For a moment, Jiro's heart melted. Reina heard it too, and in that moment, she knew, soon there would be talk throughout the land of the Lord of the West's merciful mate.

Finally, she looked to the ones left in the middle. There only stood a small group of young, almost adolescent demons, all of them, unlike the others wore raggs. Kagome's voice softened, "And what do you want?"

"To fight." At once they bent to one knee, left fists pressed against the marble floor and other propped against their knees, "Let us join your army."

"No."

* * *

Ahhh It feels good to update after so long!

I know this chapter wasn't very long and just added to the suspense but ah i couldn't help myself.  
We'll be seeing everyone else in the next chapter. Who wants Inuyasha and Koga to find out Kagome is alive?

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think :)


	19. Chapter 16 Part 1

**Here's another update for you guys, since I didn't update for so long and because I had to split this chapter into two.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"The hell is going on! Who is she?" Inuyasha yelled from the sleeping village, marching up to shippo he grabbed the kitsune's collar "Start talking Shippo!"

"I too would like to know what's going on. Did Sesshomaru really just save us?" Miroku speculated, looking around at the damage.

"None of your business, Inubaka." Shippo spat, smacking the half demon's hand away.

"That guy's your dad?" Koga was also bewildered.

Shippo rolled his eyes, "My adoptive father, yes."

"Miroku, I know your a little confused but right now is not the time," Sango interjected, but was soon interrupted, "Inuyasha-"

"Listen here brat, you're gonna start talking now or I'll-"

"You'll what? Huh! Kill me? Like you killed _Kagome_?" And there was the bomb, the usual bickering between the small fox and the group's leader mutated into something much darker. Somewhere between the lines of resentment and misplaced grief. Kikyo was at a loss, witnessing the sinister shift in mood.

"Inuyasha-" Sango was still trying to get his attention.

"You…" He growled, "You little shit!" He was about to grab for the kit again when Sango's patience snapped.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" He snapped back.

"We're wasting time. Sesshomaru will find Naraku, we need to follow him!" She insisted.

Instantly Inuyasha's focus snapped back, but not before he sent shippo a withering glare. "Let's go."

"My pregnancy is becoming obvious, Shippo and I should go back, we will rendezvous with you after." Sango tried to make an excuse that wouldn't remind the group to ask questions about Sesshomaru's "mystery woman".

However, Inuyasha was onto her, paranoia in overdrive. "Oh no you don't, Shippo's coming with us, and we'll meet you wherever you are going." the hanyou sneered.

Miroku, also curious, nodded his head in agreement.

Kikyo tensed, this was not a good idea. "Inuyasha, let them go, it's none of our business."

"Kikyo, stay out of this." He growled, marching up to Sango he loomed over her, "You're hiding something and I don't like it. You ran off into Sesshomaru's territory without telling us to see some woman only you two know? When did you two have time to make new friends, huh?"

"You trying to say something?"

"I'm saying, your making a lot of effort to keep this woman secret." The hint was there and this was bad. Inuyasha wasn't an idiot, already he suspected, he just wouldn't let himself believe it.

The slayer bit the inside of her cheek, looking over to Miroku she could practically see the cogs turning in his mind.

"Hey dog breath, It doesn't matter what secrets they're keeping, wanna know what does matter? The army of dead things Naraku seems to be raising and the fact that we're losing track of that guy's lead." He gestured behind him, "Now you can stay and argue, but I'm thinkin' to hustle." With that, he nodded to Kagura and she followed, there was no way she was staying with this bickering crowd, alone. She'd rather take her chances with him.

Sango, seething at Inuyasha's words. Why was it now, he decided to use his damn brain? She turned to Shippo who appeared conflicted. She knew he wasn't used to disobeying Sesshomaru, and she wasn't so sure how he would react, but she still trusted Kagome's judgment, so for now she would believe he wouldn't hurt the kit.

Then there was a matter of Shippo having to face Naraku. It seems that Inuyasha had stopped caring about the kitsune's bond with Kagome, and the fact he had witnessed her 'death' closely.

Inuyasha was ruthless in battle, sometimes he forgot the effect violence had on others. "Will you be alright?" She muttered to him. Shippo took a moment to think, not going meant starting a needless fight. Inuyasha would be led to the west either way. He would find out either way.

But then an idea struck.

If he went now, he'd be close enough in battle to do something. He wasn't as weak as before, and he had more than a few tricks up his sleeve. He could help Sesshomaru kill Naraku, and Kagome wouldn't be in danger anymore…

With a plot formulating he nodded yes, before turning to stand with Miroku.

With a another glare, Sango turned away and began tending to the sleeping villagers laying about on the ground. Inuyasha, satisfied, turned to leave, everyone else following.

* * *

"Please, let us fight!"

"Yeah that's not happening." Kagome replied, wiggling her eyebrows at Reina to signal to her this would be a brilliant time for her to jump in.

"Why!" Another of the group spoke up. Though they all remained bowed on the floor.

"Because, well, first of all you are all really young. And full on battle's are no joke. People get hurt and die. Could you, could you stop bowing? It's kinda awkward and you've been like that for fifteen minutes."

Immediately they rose, jumping up. Their spirit and determination made them admirable, but they were very young and brash, not even Jiro would have said yes. He was curious though, how would Lady Kagome handle it?

"I will happily die if it meant killing the scum that killed our friend!"

At that Kagome leaned forward. The kit was some kind of dog demon.

Ah, so that was it.

"What's your name kit?"

"Yuuto!" He fired back.

"The people beside you, do you consider them friends?"

"We've all been surviving together since forever."

Kagome smiled, "And how would you feel if they got hurt or died?" Yuuto faltered at that. The kit was young, brash and eager for revenge, "I'm sorry for what happened to you, but this isn't your fight. Not this time. And rage won't do you any good. Isn't it better to think of how to move forward and help your group survive, then seek revenge and risk their safety?"

Her words didn't bode well for the little ringleader, "I'm not a coward!" He trembled.

"No one said you were. But be wise."

He seemed conflicted, but it was only him, the other four were seeing truth behind her words and were probably fearful of the idea of combat, the girl beside him gripped his arm, imploring him to reconsider.

Kagome could tell he wouldn't back down so easily, so she formulated, "Alright, how about this? Pick someone to fight, one of the guards. You win, I'll let you." a wicked smile spread across her face, "You lose, you do whatever I say."

Colour drained from the groups faces, and Yuuto gulped, "O-Okay…"

Looking around the room he turned back to face her. Jiro almost belted out a laugh when the kit's hand rouse in his direction. "Jiro?" Kagome asked, "Are you sure?"

Yuuto nodded.

Insulted by this, Jiro looked to Kagome, there was no way he was fighting the runt. There was no way he could even take this seriously, and he was busy. Busy protecting her! Across from him, Reina had a shit eating smirk on her furry face. Go on, she nodded. Lady Kagome looked back at him, "Jiro, if you would please."

"One chance, mutt." He growled. Yuuto shook his head and his friends cleared away to give them space. They thought this was actually going to be a match?

Before the kit even had time to prepare, Jiro disappeared, he came at him so fast he was nothing more than a blur, and before Yuuto could even put up his arms, a heavy fist plowed into his stomach and the air whooshed right out of his lungs.

He went flying and was about to hit the wall when Kagome yelled out, as ordered Jiro leapt into the air and caught the boy, letting him safely crumple onto the floor as he gagged and heaved to no avail did he find air.

He didn't cry though, and the room was silent, waiting for that weakness. Instead, he held his breath for ten seconds, then finally, when he thought it was safe enough, began taking light, shallow breaths and slowly forced himself to stand. His stomach hurt like crazy, twinging and cramping with every movement and he knew he wouldn't be able to eat for a while. Disappointment and humiliation weighed heavy on him, he hadn't expected to win but he should have at least put up a fight. He was weak.

Kagome was surprised, she knew Jiro didn't hold back, Yuuto had no chance, but the kit stood his ground. And his friends seemed passive, like they were used to seeing such violence. This got her thinking, maybe it wasn't such a bad Idea after all.

"Well, I won. So now all of you have to do as I say." At that announcement, she saw the despair cross the young groups expressions, and they banded closer together around the injured Yuuto. "First!" They tensed, preparing for the worst. "You will tend to your injury. Then you will report to Touma over there." She ordered, pointing to a guard standing post near the entrance. "He'll take you where I want you."

Yuuta nodded and limped away, his friends following behind.

All eyes were on them as they followed the assigned guard out.

"Right! Back to business." Kagome chirped, all eyes were back on her. "Reina, you go look at the damaged homes, I will deal with the miasma. Once I am done, I will join you. Also uh, can you tell the cooks I don't mean to insult them or anything, I just really want some street food right now, so I won't be eating." She said.

Reina didn't even bother to argue with her, especially in front of an audience, so she bowed, "As you wish." with all the decorum of a respected servant. On the inside however, she was seething, imagining the amount of trouble she'd be in when he finds out.

"Thanks. And you guys," She pointed at the bewildered demons on the right side. "Let's go!"

They were dumbfounded.

* * *

It didn't take as long to find Naraku's lair as he thought. In fact, it appeared the Demon was not trying to hide. His miasma corrupted the air so thickly it could be scented for hundreds of miles. His senses were off tonight, and he was on edge, something wasn't quite right. His jaki was bubbling beneath the surface of his skin, off-key to his routine of restraint.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Came a voice, that since the dawn of his father's reign had grated his nerves, all the time.

The lord's steps faltered and he waited for the green toad to speak.

"I'm so glad I found you my lord! I have been looking for you everywhere! After sending me on a list of errands you disappeared my lord, if I didn't know any better I'd say your avoiding me!" He just would not stop talking, "I thought you were dead my lord!" Sesshomaru's brow ticked, "Eh? Is this not Naraku's lair? Why are we here my lord? Are you going to fight that demon _alone_? You could get _hurt_ -"

 _Thwack_! A pebble plonked against the fools forehead.

" _Shut up_ Jaken." The blow effectively knocked him out.

Sesshomaru entered the domain.

Taking long strides past the crumbling walls of what was once probably a grand fortress, stained by decaying carcases of many demons, Sesshomaru ignored the foul stench of dead, festering flesh and scanned the surrounding carnage for any signs of a surprise attack.

However, his route was clear, all the way to the damn door. There in a poor imitation of his own grand hall he found Naraku lounging on his crumbling throne, seemingly made of the carcass off more demons.

"I'm so glad you could make it Sesshomaru." The spider demon smiled, "Did you like my gifted demonstration?"

Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment, then finally, "What do you think you are doing crossing into my domain."

Naraku paused, contemplating, "The corpses you see will soon rise again and this time I will take everything you own. Your lands are poisoned with my miasma and soon every living thing within your realm will be snuffed out, only to rise as my minions. You will be unable to defy my power."

"Threats hold no effect over me." The dog demon stated, voice monotone to the half demon's attempt to goad him. "If anything, you will die here and now."

"You cannot kill me," Naraku snarled, "The heart of Onigumo is nowhere near this vicinity. I will regenerate no matter the damage."

"You honestly think that will stop me?" There it was again, that uneasy feeling. Something was off kilter, simmering beneath the surface was a bloodthirst that felt uncontrollable, unquenchable, the desire to kill and destroy, It was like a faint whisper in the back of his mind, but it was building, gradually; like the impulsive urges of a mindless beast.

However Sesshomaru was not a mindless beast, and he did well to remember it.

"No, but this might." Naraku waves his hand and an expressionless, small child, with pale skin and hair stepped out from the shadows. In front of her, clutched in her delicate hands was a mirror. Sesshomaru vaguely remembered her, she was no threat to this one. That was until an image that should not have been displayed across the reflection.

Sesshomaru's head tilted at the sight of his mate, walking around off the palace grounds with a collection of the demons that resided in his territory. Huh, he suspected she was always going to be a difficult mate.

"After such a powerful attack I became curious. Imagine my surprise when my spies investigating the source of it found a woman that resembled much of the pest I thought I had slaughtered."

Rage began to bubble, and Sesshomaru's fingers twitched at the sensation. "I should have ran her through thrice. But never mind, because this outcome has brought me something even more valuable." Naraku grinned, "Bow to me, and perhaps I will allow your beloved mate to live. I will tear at her limbs, mutilate her body and taint her pure soul, but I may let her live."

That was the final push.

It was expelling, the bloodlust. The graceful control he had spent a century perfecting, erased itself in mere moments and darkness oozed from his humanoid body, deep red colouring his eyes and black veins raising to the surface of his porcelain flesh.

"Do you have something to protect?" Inu no Taisho's voice resounded through his mind. He could no longer deny his truth.

Naraku, delighted by the dog demon's ferocity, chose to turn to his "temporary" true form also, skin melting away as slimy tentacles and spider legs sprouted from his body, arms stretching to become a grotesque sight.

Sesshomaru transformed abruptly, mid step, barking his rage into the polluted air. No longer was logic his concern. He would destroy anything and everything, starting with the one in front of him.

The fight was on.

* * *

"Alright, I see the problem." Kagome inspected the polluted landscape, how the mist of miasma stretched on for miles.

Turning to the crowd behind her she assessed them as well. "Everyone, go stand inside the mist."

They all blanched at the sudden request. "My Lady?"

"Hurry, hurry! I this is gonna take a lot effort so pick up the pace. I have to cleanse you all too."

Weary of her intentions everyone complied, hesitantly entering the foul fog. Kagome looked around, noticing Jiro, she reached around him to grab his dagger, "Just need this." She said sheepishly.

"Just before I start. No matter what you see, remember, I am not a witch! Got it?" Clueless to her frustration they nodded. Kagome had grown peeved by the term as so many villagers she'd helped in the past had accused her once they witnessed her strange habits. She didn't want this lot to start as well.

Akatsuki replied, " _Hai_!" On behalf of the group, now sceptical of the Lady's methods. Was she really going to be able to help them? Alone? He had expected for her to summon a more powerful daiyoukai to handle such a problem, but witnessing her march out of the castle against the palace guards wishes was, astonishing and unorthodox in itself.

 _'Kagome, don't be stupid. Don't accidentally purify the demons.'_ She prompted, _'You're in control!'_

With that last boost of optimism, Kagome closed her eyes, opening her senses. She searched for the flow of energy, where it stopped and started, and where it began anew. The miasma was like thick smoke trapped in a burning building, suffocating. Was it, perhaps, trying to taint her too?

She could feel Kikyo's reiki bubbling to the surface in reaction to the danger and vehemently pushed it back into a dormant state. _'Don't purify the demons!'_

Connecting her hands she created an inverted sign of prayer, interlocking her fingers and bending them, then twisted her palms away from each other.

To pull this off, it would need to be her _own_ Ki, not Kikyo's.

Slowly, she chanted.

 ** _"Oh thine spirit I summon thee. Take form. Take sight. See my reckoning. Upon you, feel the divine power of my will and let no soul alter nor break..."_**

All that was left was the command, she held off, waiting for the residue to collect. Sparks ignited in the air, crackling, sizzling. Akatsuki and many others around him gasped, feeling a stinging beneath their skin, itching in their blood. They refrained from relieving their discomfort, concluding it must be the work of Lady Kagome. But some, whom had only dealt in the encounters of demon slayers and prejudiced monks, feared she was in fact targeting them.

Ignoring their distress, Kagome breathed deeply and evenly, focus not wavering for a single moment.

Finally, when the force of her power grew taught in her chest, like it was ready to snap, she released her command.

 _ **"Cleanse!"**_

Light exploded from her body in an endless stream and everyone had to shield their eyes from the blinding sight, some screaming in terror.

It fanned out, consuming everyone and everything in its path. Much like the wave of a tsunami, nothing was left untouched.

Finally, when the light died down and everyone opened their eyes, only fresh crisp air remained. The tainted nature had crumbled to ash but everything else was fine and many of the meadows survived. Homes were left standing.

"Well that should do it." She sighed, satisfied with a hard day's work, and turned to check on everyone, only to find them all, again, on their knees, but this time performing the most ultimate forms of dogeza Kagome had ever seen. " _Whaaa_?~"

"Arigato gozaimasu!" They yelled.

Kagome awkwardly rubbed her head, feeling a sweat drip "Ah don't mention it. Just remember our deal! You let the others stay on your land for a while."

No one argued with that, they were more than satisfied with the outcome. A few demons rushed away, probably to check on their kin.

"Does anyone sell food here? I'm _super_ hungry."

* * *

 **Super excited about the next part. Big things are gonna happen! 0.0**

 **And I know I said there were only 5 chapters left like, 6 chapters ago but I just cant help myself, the plot just keeps taking me new places. Looks like theres a few more chapters tucked away, we'll see lol**


End file.
